


Danganronpa: Monokuma Express

by Strikethat4



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Movie References, Multi, Steam Locomotive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-01-21 19:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikethat4/pseuds/Strikethat4
Summary: What if they were more Ultimate Despair around the world? Follow Erin and Chester and their 20 classmates as they fight to live through the new killing game! The final station for them will be the despair of death.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: The Beginning of Despair

**Erin P.O.V:**  
My name is Erin Rivas and this is my story. This is the part where I say I’m an ordinary girl but that’s far from the truth. I’m actually the **Ultimate Executioner**. It’s quite an interesting story to how I got to have that talent but it’s a story I’ll save that for later. But I’m not going to be alone. My brother, Chester Rivas was also just accepted as the **Ultimate Philosopher** (Also a long story) and together we are known as the Scales Of Justice. We’re famous in the world of law as my brother and I persecute criminals.  
But just before we went back to school, we received a letter from Hopes Peak Academy’s British division. Us and 20 other students will join their goal of spreading hope. Before we left to go, we looked at their official website. I was dressed in the brown school uniform of Hopes Peak.  
“Chester, we’re on the front page!” I said excitedly, seeing our faces on the websites on the websites main page.  
“You’re joking, right?” My brother asked from the bathroom. We may share a room, but he prefers to get changed in a separate room to me. He eventually came out wearing the uniform. He came up to me, already changed, and looked excited. “Wow! You’re right, does this mean we’re famous?”  
“Guess so! Let’s see who’s they have apart from us.” Then we saw the first name and we both realised we weren’t that famous.  
“I’m going to feel like more of a loser now!”  
“You’ll be fine.”  
“I’m in a class with a pop star, a DJ, and two kids who are besties with other celebs.”  
“Okay, you might not be fine” There were so many famous people there and I am just… me.  
“Wait a sec! Is that name who I think it is?” He pointed at one name in particular.  
“No way!” My face blanked before it appeared as red as a tomato. “You ever tell him that and I will kill you personally.”  
“Hey! Me telling your crush that you like him isn’t a punishable offense.”  
“It is in my book! And I won’t mention it to your crush.”  
Chester’s face blanked before turning the exact same shade of red as me “You tell him, and I think I’ll end up being the Ultimate Murderer.”  
“Yeah right!” I told him before standing up “We need to go to the front door. The limo should be here.”  
“Okay. Okay.” He said calming down “Are you ready?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” I stated boldly, I sucked in my breath and…  
“Don’t you even think about singing Rapunzel?” He glared at me.  
“It’s a good show!” I retorted.  
“It’s for kids.” He replied looking dead on the inside.  
“We’re kids!”  
“We’re 15!”  
“You’re point?! Let’s just go!” I pronounced loudly. We walked downstairs and towards the door. We heard the doorbell ring.  
“Remember something,“ My brother said just before I opened the door “we’re going to be thrown into a world of fame. But just know I’ll always be there for you.” I nodded at his words of encouragement and opened the door.  
I don’t know what happened after that because my world went black. I didn’t know this at the time but instead of a world of fame I’m entering: I was really entering a world of despair.  
111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110 111010111101101001000000111011010110100110

??? P.O.V:  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“Yes I’m fucking sure! Do you doubt my intelligence?”  
“3 killing games at once though?”  
“Don’t worry, Mukuro! Junko and I have been planning this out for a while. It’ll be fine.”  
“But this is risky, they might find out!”  
“They’ll never find out. I mean most of them are idiots.”  
“True but more might be easy to take down.”  
“Well ain’t that some fucking bullshit! Seriously though, they’ll never find out.”  
“Fine! Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”  
“Yes yes yes! It’ll be fine. Shoo, it’s time.”  
“May despair be with you.”  
“And to you!” The door closed and I stepped towards what was awaiting for me. “Now or never! Let’s awaken the start of despair!” The lights went black and all I could think was about how this will end.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All 22 students meet each other and then are greeted by their teachers, head teacher and a special guest

Erin P.O.V:  
“…wake… come on… don’t be dead…” I heard from a distance like a whisper.  
“5 more minutes.” I mumbled sleepily.  
“WAKE UP!”  
“Ah!” I yelled as I fell from wherever I was placed and landed face first onto some kind of soft surface. I groggily picked myself up and was face to face with my brother. “Chester!” I yelled leaping towards him and given him a massive hug. The last thing I saw was him before I blacked out but he’s still there exactly as I left him. But he appeared to have had an outfit change. He was wearing a green version of the Hopes Peak uniform, and a white trench coat with purple highlights.   
“Erin, you’re okay. I thought you had died.” He hugged me back tightly.  
“What happened? I opened the door and I blacked out. Are we still at home? And if we are, why did your outfit change?”  
“Answer 1: I have no idea, I blacked out. Answer 2: This isn’t our house if you look. Answer 3: Your outfit changed too.” He picked me up and brought me to a mirror between two wardrobes. I was wearing a purple version of the Hopes Peak Academy uniform, and like my brother I wore a trench coat with purple highlights, but mine was black. My hair was still the same, but I tried to smooth down that weird spike of hair at the top of my head; predictably it stayed strong and didn’t budge. What a shock?

“Well. I have to say, I don’t hate this. It’s kind of cute actually.” I casually stated while observing my own reflection.  
“Erin. We have bigger issues at the moment.” My brother’s remark snapped me back to reality.  
“Sorry, sorry. Wait!” I suddenly realised something. “The colours in here might match me but they don’t match you. They match someone else!”  
“Does that mean we’re not the only ones here?” Chester inquired.  
“There’s only one way to find out.” I said, walking towards the door and pushing it wide open.   
The room outside was a large hallway with crimson walls decorated with black train tracks. I saw 10 other doors but what caught my attention is what was in the middle. 20 other students laid unconscious on the floor.   
“We need to help them Erin!” My brother yelled and we both rushed forward. We started to do medical checks on all of them. But then we heard something that sent a shiver down both of our spines.  
“Oy wankers! Leave them the fuck alone!” A high pitched voice shrieked. We whipped around and saw 7 stuffed animals: a purple lion, a red dragon, a green snake, a dark blue goat, a light blue bear, an orange fox and a yellow boar.   
“Where did that voice come from?” My brother questioned. “And why did it sound like a gremlin?”  
“Bitch! I’ll show you a gremlin!” And the dragon started to move. It stood up, ran at my brother and started to attack him.   
“What the? What is this thing?” My brother asked with a sense of panic.  
“I’ll show you a thing you…”  
“Monokari shut up!” The other stuffed animals started to move as well: the lion one moved to pick the dragon one up, the bear just collapsed and started snoring, the fox started to have a search in everyone’s pockets, the snake just awkwardly stood there, the boar slowly backed away and the goat started to look up one girls skirts.  
“What are you things?” I demanded to know. At this, the lion rounded up everyone and placed all the cubs in rainbow order: the dragon, the fox, the boar, the snake, the bear, the goat and finally the lion itself.  
In unison, they all sung “We are the Mono-zoo gang and we are the teachers for your school life!” My brother and I just stared at them blankly.  
“…who?” I blankly asked.  
“Can I kill them?” The dragon asked with eagerness.  
“No! Not yet!” The lion one argued “My name is Monokori and I’ll act as your English teacher! Now introduce yourself Monokari.”  
“Mph. Fine. I’m Monokari and I’m going to act as your Maths teacher.” The dragon said grumpily. The bear began to yawn.  
“I’m Monokemono and I’m going to be your History teacher.” He said sleepily.  
The snake scoffed before saying “I’m Monobo and I’ll be your Musical Arts and Theatre teacher.”  
Hiya!” The fox ecstatically yelled “I’m Monokui and I’ll be your Physical Education teacher.”  
The boar’s stomach grumbled before he moaned “I’m Monoyoku and I’ll be your Science & Technology teacher.”  
The goat before saying it latched itself onto my breasts before saying “I’ll introduce myself after I have some of your bweast milk mommy!” I immediately shoved it off. “I like a challenge. I’m Monokubo and I’ll be your Sex Ed teacher.”  
“I don’t want her lessons.” I quickly blurted out.  
The snake casually stated “Well none of us wanted her here either but we all have to deal with her. And if you look, you’re not the only ones awake here.” At this, we heard a soft ‘Meow’ and a quiet ‘Woof’ and we whipped around. Next to two of the unconscious teens was a black cat and a golden retriever.  
“Why are there actual animals here?” My brother yelled.  
“Who cares?” I replied to his question. I dashed towards the animals and started to hug them “They’re so fluffy and so much cuter than those Mono-losers.”  
“Fuck you cunt!” Monokari screamed at me. At this, one of the pile started to move.  
“5 more minutes.” The figure mumbled. The one who said this belonged to a teen boy around our age. He had scruffy brown hair that suited his handsome face. He wore a sleeveless brown hoodie and a white vest, with brown shorts and white trainers stained with mud.   
“Mate.” My brother whispered at him casually “I don’t think that our kidnappers would appreciate you being asleep.”  
“KIDNAPPERS?!” The boy yelled, immediately waking up and sitting bolt upright. His brown eyes searched around until he saw the Mono-zoo gang. “What the fuck are those things?” He questioned with a sense of panic.  
“It’s fine. It’s fine.” I said comforting him. He tensed up when he realised my brother and I were kneeling beside him. “Those things are the Mono-zoo gang and our… teachers you said?”  
“Yep!” Monokori replied.  
“Who are you guys? Why am I here? And why does the goat look thirsty?” The boy questioned.   
“I’m hungry for a special sauce which can only be found by…” Monokubo began to say.  
“Get lost, you lot.” I angrily yelled at them. They scuttled away into another room.  
“Wait! Is that Luna?” He pointed to the cat with a sense of excitement. The cat leapt up to meet him and started to purr contently on his shoulder.  
“Is this your cat?” Chester asked.  
“Yep! She’s really useful in my talent.” He answered. “I’m James McDean and I’m supposed to be at Hopes Peak as the Ultimate Felinologist and this is my cat. Now who are you guys?”   
“I’m Chester Rivas, and I am the Ultimate Philosopher and this is my sister Erin Rivas.” My brother answered.  
“Does she have a talent?” He interrogated.  
“I’m… the Ultimate Executioner. But I’m completely harmless, so don’t be afraid of me.”  
“But why would I be afraid of someone as cute as you?” He casually quizzed.  
“Huh?” I responded quizzically to his question.  
“May you repeat that question?” My brother asked as his face grew dark and he started to crack his knuckles threateningly.  
“Chester, no.” I vetoed his actions. We are extremely protective of each other which means when people flirt with one of us, the other isn’t too pleased.  
“You’re no fun.” My brother teased.  
“Am I missing something?” James questioned. We both reassured him that all was well.   
“…we arrived yet?” Another figure mumbled from the pile. The one who said this was a girl dressed in an immaculate golden suit with a matching fedora. She had a turquoise shoulder-length bob with short bangs. She slowly got up, yawned loudly and opened her eyes.  
“Hi. Are you okay?” I tried to comfort her.  
“Huh? Get the fuck away from me woman!” She angrily yelled at me. I stumbled back at her words.  
“Huh?” That was the only thing I could say.  
“You heard me.” She stated bluntly.  
“Is she… anti-woman?” James questioned with a hint of confusion on that last part.  
“You got it hot-stuff.” She positively responded, standing up to be. All I could say to myself was of how confusing she seemed.  
“Who are you?” I asked. She stayed silent.  
“Who are you?” Chester asked. To this, she actually responded.  
“I am Glinda Quisling, the Ultimate Insult Comic. It’s a pleasure to meet you boys.” Refraining myself from wanting to slap her, I nodded. We all introduced ourselves, to mine she just stared blankly and stepped away from me. Unfortunately, she stood on another person.  
“Ow! Watch where you’re stepping bitch!” The person this came from was a girl with vibrant blue hair and some... questionable clothing. She wore a leather tank top, and a rainbow mini skirt barely covering her unmentionables. She slowly got up and I recognised her face.  
“Dahlia?” I asked curiously.  
“Erin?” She responded quizzically. “Chester?”  
“Oh my god! You’re alive?” I yelled, tears in my eyes, running up to hug her.  
“Hell yeah I am. You got into Hopes Peak too?” She responded happily, returning the hug.  
“But… everyone thought you were dead. You’re father had….” But she cut me off by pulling me closer into the hug.  
“Don’t talk about him. But look at me now. I’m Dahlia Zhirch, the Ultimate Neon Detailer.” She loudly proclaimed. 

“That’s incredible. Me and Chester are in Hopes Peak too. I’m the Ultimate Executioner now.” I responded happily, but I’m ready for her to judge me for my talent: she wasn’t a fan of legal stuff.  
“Bitch, that’s sick.” Huh. Did not see that coming. “And I take it Chester’s some kind of public speaker or something.”  
“Ultimate Philosopher.” My brother corrected her.  
“Pleasure to meet you Dahlia. I’m James McDean, and I am the… what are you doing?” He yelled as Dahlia started to grope everything on him. Once she finished, she calmly stated:  
“He has quite good muscle mass, most likely based on sports like parkour; handsome face, not by his own choice most likely, someone gave him self-care; and strong legs, due to what I believe is running from law; suggesting an above average dick.”  
“Dahlia, you need to stop doing this.” Chester scolded her.  
“I’m sorry, but what the fuck did I just witness?” Glinda screamed.  
“It’s how she says hi.” I calmly answered. “She means no harm, she’s just a little thirsty.”  
“I’m offended that my old friend would call me that word.” Dahlia hollered dramatically. Everyone else did introductions, some more begrudgingly than others (*cough cough* GLINDA! *cough cough*). Then the next person who woke up, sent a chill down my spine.  
A little girl yawned slowly and slowly got up. She had back length black hair which was slightly hidden over her large neon green headphones. Most of her body was hidden by a large neon green hoodie with a black space invader imprinted in the middle. She appeared to be around primary school age.  
“Huh?” She questioned looking at the 5 of us who were already awake. “Puppy!” She happily yelped, and the dog happily bounded towards her. They started to play happily but there were bigger issues.  
“A kid?!” Glinda questioned angrily “Our kidnappers involved a child in this?!”   
“They’re sick!” James shouted. This got the small child’s attention.   
“What is… sick?” She questioned curiously. We all quickly reassured her that all was fine. “Well, it’s nice to meet you new friends!”  
“Um… hi?” I said, but her eyes lit up when she saw me.  
“Erin? Is that you?”  
“Yes.” I answered, and then I recognised her. “Cara?”  
“Yes! You remember me.” She ran up to me and jumped into my arms.  
“Erin?” My brother asked “Why do you know a little girl?”  
“Do you remember the Sara Summers case from 3 years ago?” I tried to jog his memory. “Cara is her daughter, and someone I had to babysit beforehand.”  
“Yep so that makes me Cara Summers. And I am also in Hopes Peak as the Ultimate Videogame DJ!”   
“Wait!” I realised something important: How did an 8 year old get accepted into Hopes Peak? “B-b-but… how did you… you’re 8?!”   
“Hm?” Cara pondered on my outburst for a bit before responding with the simple statement of “I don’t know.” You could feel everyone sweat drop at that.  
“…huh? Whose foot is this?” Someone yelled from inside the pile.  
“…oh sorry buddy.” Another figured apologised earnestly. The two slowly got up out of the pile and looked at us.   
“Oh…hi?” The one who said that last greeting was a girl. She had beautiful, blue hair that reached to her back. She wore a red a dark red school uniform (Jumper, skirt and thigh-socks all with the Japanese symbol for fire on each item of clothing), a white shirt, a dark blue Japanese tie and a red headband. She appeared to be quite friendly.  
The other person was a little shorter than her. He wore a green cape with a hood above a simple green shirt and shorts. He had lime green, scruffy hair with a fringe going just over his right eye. His grass green eyes showed that spark of mischief.   
“Sup sluts.” Greeted Dahlia.   
“Oh I see. This one right here is a basic bitch.” The shorter of the two stated casually pointing at Dahlia.   
“Bitch, what did you call me? I’ll have you know that I ain’t nobodies bitch!” Dahlia argued at him.  
“Well based on that outfit choices, you’ve been quite a few people’s bitch.” He casually commented. The look on Dahlia’s face was a mix of pure shock and pure rage.  
“…SON OF A BITCH, I’LL GUT THIS FUCKING BRAT!” the Neon detailer screamed.  
“What does ‘bitch’ mean?” Cara asked curiously. James quickly reassured her that it was nothing before immediately covering her ears.  
“Don’t swear around kids you moron.” The girl in uniform yelled at both of them.  
“Um…” I quickly spoke up causing their attention to snap to me “Who are you guys?”   
“Oh of course. How silly of us.” The girl quickly stated and gave us all a curtsey “My name is Adelaide Withering, and I was bestowed the talent of the Ultimate VR Technician.”   
“Wow isn’t that super boring, I mean neat. I’m Rick Ordario, the Ultimate Field Archer.” The boy yelled, doing a mock curtsey.   
“So… you’re gay Robin Hood?” Glinda asked. Dahlia just burst into laughter at this.  
“The fuck you say?” Rick argued back to the comedian. They glared each other ferociously until my brother stated casually   
“How about we do introductions guys?”  
“I think I’ve guessed most of the talents.” Rick answered “The broad in gold is the Ultimate Bitch,” He got a middle finger from her “The slut in black is the Ultimate Stripper,” Dahlia told him to go fuck himself “The twin with the black coat is the Ultimate Drama Student because the whole black vibe, the one in white is most likely the Ultimate Philosopher cause white is that purity bullshit,” Chester gave him the thumbs up for that “The British Aladdin is the Ultimate Thief and the kid is the Ultimate Retro Gamer.” We all told him our official talents and he looked slightly disappointed. “Fuck it, I’ll take it cause they were close.” For the first time since she woke up, Dahlia didn’t want to feel Rick up.  
“So, when do you think the next one will wake up?” James asked.  
“How about the one suffocating under the dog?” Glinda stated casually. We all whipped around to see someone struggling to get the Golden Retriever of them. I quickly rushed over to help them and got him off them. But when I saw who was under the dog I nearly fainted.  
“Thank you so much miss.” The boy under it thanked me. He slowly got up and yawned. He had long, blue spiked hair that fell just over his sapphire eyes and suited his handsome features. He wore a black suit and tie with silver microphone cuff links. All I could think was one single thought ‘Holy Jesus fuck, how did God make someone so perfect?”  
“Erin. You okay? You’re doing the H.J.F.H.D.G.M.S.S.P look again.” Chester told me.   
“Um… Erin. Is that the guy you told me you liked when you looked after me?” Cara asked me.   
“What’s this? I have a fan, how cute.” The boy said blushing slightly and smiling adorably. I could feel my face to start to burn red as my brother smirked.  
“Is this a famous person?” James asked curiously “Cause I think he’s a famous person that I saw in a TV in the shop window.”  
“Well my talent is to do with the TV. I’m David Lidabe, the Ultimate TV Host.” He said in response to James’ statement.  
“Oh! I know you!” Dahlia asserted “You’re like one of the most famous news hosts in the world. The reason so many teenagers tune into the news every morning and night. You’ve even had fanfiction written about you!”  
“What was that last one?” David questioned.  
“It was nothing!” I quickly derailed that conversation. But you damn well know I was one of those people; but he doesn’t need to know that. “Let’s do introductions.”  
“Okay?” He appreciated all of us but he found Glinda and Rick weird. I didn’t bother to stop Dahlia’s analysis.  
Suddenly, we heard more yawning.   
“Hm?” One of them yawned and sat up, a girl “Alpha?” she asked looking at the dog. It slowly walked towards her and started wagging its tail. “Alpha!” she excitedly yelled, immediately getting up and started petting the dog.  
“Huh? Oh sweet! A Golden Retriever!” another person said and joined in petting it.  
“Come on bro.” Another boy yawned and looked at the two “We may have had a large party but now we need to clear up, get this girl home and…” then he saw us and our surroundings “…this isn’t where the party was.”  
The girl then began to stand up “Well I must thank you both for your work last night in helping me find Alpha but let us find out where we are. Allow us to be starting with…” the girl who stood up looked over us and then her face grew dark and she pointed a finger at James “…you!” she growled.  
She was a short girl with a pretty face that matched her hairstyle: her brown hair being tied into a ponytail with a silver bow. Her outfit consisted of a dark brown school blazer and skirt with lighter brown paw prints emblazoned upon it, a white dress shirt, and grey boots.   
“You?!” James questioned, giving a glare back at her.   
“A friend of yours?” One of the boys asked. He had golden blonde hair that worked well with his well-constructed face. Like Glinda, he wore a spotless golden suit and tie; but this had the addition of buttons and cuff links shaped like music notes.   
“I doubt it based on that reaction.” The other boy stated standing up. Like the former, he had golden blonde hair but his was shoulder length and covered by a purple beanie. He wore a bright pink long sleeve shirt which was unbuttoned revealing a layer of muscle with two pink heart tattoos facing opposite each other. He was the tallest one so far  
“You lower-class pig!” The girl screamed at James “What are YOU doing here?”  
“I did hard work for my talent, unlike you who probably paid your way in.” The Felinologist sneered.  
“Oh you…” And in 5 seconds they were fighting each other.   
“…why?” Chester just gaped at this whole situation right in front of him.   
“You two can stop that!” The tall boy in pink yelled bashing the both on the head with his fists. They crashed to the ground, both were fairly annoyed and rubbing their bruised heads.  
“OW! Shut up!” They both yelled.  
“This is not how you present yourself to strangers.” He yelled back “Hiya folks, I’m Bruce Moore and this is my step-brother Warden.”  
“Have you also been accepted to Hopes Peak?” I asked with curiosity.  
“Yeah, I was invited as the Ultimate Party Planner. Warden, please say your talent for the others.”  
“Yes.” The shorter of the two said formally “I was invited to Hopes Peak as the Ultimate Lipsyncher Warden Moore.”   
“I shall also perform introductions.” The girl stated calmly while passive-aggressively kicking James “I am Amelia-Mae Kearney, the Ultimate Cynologist but please call me Amy. I’d also like you to meet my partner.” She gestured for the dog to come over and he sat down beside her with his tail wagging “This is Alpha, my golden retriever and a helper in most of my most experiments.”  
“Um…” Cara began to ask “What is a cynologist, and a lipsyncher?”  
“Cynology is the study of dogs.” Amy answered the DJs question while Warden mimicked her mouth movements perfectly. “Really?” she asked him.  
“It demonstrates my talent. I essentially mouth other people’s words or songs. It’s fun.” He explained. Everyone else shortly did their intros. I think Warden and Bruce were scarred by Dahlia.  
Suddenly, a person from the pile jumped up and yelled “Shit my deadline!” She stood up and was about to run out the room until she saw us. “Oh… h-hi!” She had back-length hair that was red as a newly-bloomed rose. Her black-rimmed ovular glasses magnified her grass green eyes to the size of tennis balls. Her attire consisted of a large red sweater over a simple white dress shirt, a darker red skirt and red sneakers. She had an overall cutesy look about her.  
“Welcome to the land of the living.” Rick greeted sarcastically.  
“Rick, don’t be rude to the small child.” Amy scolded him. “Hi sweetie. Are you okay?”  
“Um… m-m-my d-deadl-line, its l-l-l…” The small one declared before she burst into tears.  
“Huh?!” Cara yelled “I-is she okay?”  
“Great.” Glinda sarcastically began “More stuttering girls.” That earned her a slap from Adelaide.  
“Silence about the small precious bean.” The technician ran over to the girl scooped her up bridal style and got into defence mode.  
“Um… wow… why are you so warm?” She asked but Adelaide hushed her. “Oh wait! Introductions. I-I-I am Ivy Crimson, Ultimate Film Director from L-L-Los Angeles, California.”  
“You’re Ivy Crimson!” I yelled with shock.  
“Holy shit! You’re the director behind ‘Magic Cycle’? I love that film!” Chester realised, joining my excitement.  
“I’ve always been a fan of ‘The Wolf’s Call’ as I work with canines.” Amy stated.  
“And that film about lesbian rights. I loved it as it made me feel more comfortable about my sexuality.” Adelaide stated, putting Ivy down.  
“W-wait! You’re lesbian too?” Ivy asked. Adelaide nodded excitedly “Yes!” They hugged each other and then continued to embrace for the next 2 minutes.  
“Yawn.” Someone yawned from the pile “Good morning bedroom… wait. This isn’t my bedroom.” He jumped up, and as soon as his feet touched the ground proceeded to fall on 3 people.  
“Oh my!” Amy gasped “Are you guys okay?”  
“Ow!” The first boy yelled “Sorry guys! You okay?”  
“Physically, no. Mentally, also no.” A higher voice said. Standing up, we saw that… for fucks sake, another kid! He had long, scruffy brown hair that hid parts of his eyes, but not long enough to hide a large scar across his face. Other than that, his attire consisted of an orange sweater that was slightly too big for him, blue jean, and black trainers.  
“Yay!” Cara excitedly yelled “I’m not the only kid! Wait, why did I say that when I know he was going to be here?”  
“Bad writing?” He pondered.  
“Hey!” Dahlia yelled at both of them “Stop breaking the damn 4th wall!”  
“Yes. Especially as I’m the one who is supposed to judge writing.” Another figure said standing up. She was currently the one who looked the most regal among us. Her grey hair tied up in an elegant bun; her black dress glittering and glowing due to rhinestones; and a belt with the buckle being a large diamond.  
“…why?” a final figure stated depressingly from the pile. He stood up and…   
“Randy!” David yelled, running and hug-tackling the boy.  
“David! What are you doing? You can’t do this on the train.”  
“No, look we’ve been kidnapped. We’re not on the train from earlier.” David told him before introducing him to the rest of us.  
“It’s nice to meet you all I guess. I’m Randy Romaine, the Ultimate Meteorologist.” Randy seemed to be a friendly person with suitable attire. He wore a blue shirt with a large sun in the centre, blue jeans and a blue raincoat. His brown, messy hair seemed to suit his cute face.  
“Well a colour scheme seems to match someone’s personality.” Glinda commented “This just in, I see a forecast of depression and sadness over Romaine.” This got her slapped by Dahlia.  
“My turn to do an intro?” the boy in the orange sweater asked. “I’m Alex Tudor, Ultimate Pixel Artist. You all seem to be nicer than expected.” Then he looked at Glinda “Well, most of you look nicer than expected.”  
“I’m only going to say this once peasants so listen up!” The girl in glitter proclaimed “I am Theodora Wraithfield, Ultimate Chirographer. I know, you must be all impressed that…”  
“In all honesty,” I interrupted her “none of us know what a chirographer is.” Her face quickly went from smug to one of confusion.  
She quickly regained her composure before criticising me “Allow me to finish. Chirography is the study of penmanship.”  
“So, you’re a glorified writer?” Alex asked.  
“NO!” She yelled “I can master all types of handwriting and can use every kind of pen.”  
“My turn!” The boy who fell over earlier roared “I’m Harry Repot, the Ultimate Hip-Hop Artist. How are you all?” His appearance was fairly interesting: his bleached blonde hair was hidden underneath a blue baseball cap, he wore a blue sleeveless hoodie but underneath instead of a shirt was bandages all across his torso, he also had grey shorts and white converses.  
“You seem not boring.” Dahlia said greeting him “I’m Dahlia Zhirch, I do neon detailing.” She introduced herself while slowly approaching him. I quickly grabbed her and made sure she didn’t move.  
“WOW REALLY!?” He screamed with excitement “That could be so useful in one of my music videos or in my concerts. Would you mind a payment of £50, 000?”  
“Woah, whoa, whoa. You’re being a little quick aren’t you?” Dahlia questioned.  
“As my manager used to say, you always have to look for new opportunities all around you.” Harry quoted.  
“Um… okay?” After he learnt the rest of our talents, he found me the most useful for a court/jail based music-video idea he had.  
Suddenly we heard a large rumble as someone from the pile stood up with two people sleepily hanging off him.  
“GOOD MORNING STRANGERS!” The mountain of a man greeted in an Irish accent. This man’s face was hidden by a dark red mask with a darker red cross going through the middle of it diagonally. A green clover sat on the left side of his mask that was the same colour of the green goatee sticking out from under the mask He wore a black leather jacket that stretched across his naked torso and dark red shorts. Across his chest, he had a large tattoo that read ‘HI’.   
“Hi.” Alex said reading off his chest.  
“YOU NEED TO SAY IT WITH VOLUME!” He screamed at the pixel artist. Alex repeated his earlier statement but at the top of his lungs.   
“Huh? Woah!” One of the figures screamed (due to the volume) as she fell of the man’s shoulders. Fortunately, Harry caught her. “…hot.”  
“Huh?”  
“What?”  
“Huh. I’ve survived another day.” The other figure said jumping of his shoulders “Greetings people I’ve never met before.” She had a similar hairstyle to Glinda but blonde. She wore a pink school uniform with black school trousers and shoes. She additionally had a black backpack.  
“Oh hi!” The girl who fell off greeted us. What stood out most about her was her beautiful green kimono decorated with purple flowers. Her violet hair was so long that it reached the floor. Her feet were placed in wooden sandals and I glanced under her sleeves to spot 2 metallic green bracelets.  
“I believe we should do introductions as we are the latest of us to wake up. My name is Amelia Addlestone, the Ultimate Anthrozoologist.” And just as I was about to ask what that means she said “To answer your question lady in the black coat, Anthrozoology is the study of the relationships between humans and animals.”  
“You sure you’re not the Ultimate Fortune Teller?” I questioned jokingly.  
“IT IS MY TURN TO THE INTRODUCTIONS!” The giant yelled “MY NAME IS ROB O’HANNIGAN THE ULTIMATE WRESTLER!” You know, I think it was the mask that gave it away.  
“And my name is Violet Worthingdale. I was bestowed the talent of Ultimate Anthoecologist. This means I study the effects of the environment on different flowers.”   
“So… a glorified botanist?” Glinda asked.  
“I’ll introduce myself first.” I interrupted Glinda before she made Violet kill her “I’m Erin Rivas, the Ultimate Executioner. Dahlia, no grabbing.” I added glaring at Dahlia.  
“I knew someone called Erin once.” Amelia commented.  
“Oh really?”  
“He’s dead.” Well, that was blunt. “Also, the final 2 students are now waking up.” She was correct, the final two people were waking up.   
“Hi, it’s nice to meet…” My brother began to say but he began getting a nosebleed.  
“C-Chester?!” I squealed with a panic.   
“Oh sorry, did Blake injure you?” One of the two asked nervously. Okay, I now understand why my brother did that seeing as the one who asked was HALF-NAKED! His tanned body rippled with muscles and suited his messy, grey hair. His yellow shorts stretched across his thighs and had a noticeable bulge. He also had pale blue trainers on. But what stood out most about him was the scars littering his body.   
“Our father, which art in heaven…” The other student began to pray. His entire body was hidden by a black priests robe with a silver crucifix pendant on the right side of his chest. His spiky, blonde hair was perfectly brushed and suited his face. “For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen.” He then just kneeled there in silence for 10 seconds before standing up.   
“So… who are you guys?” I asked.  
“Why are you half-naked?” Chester and Amy asked at the exact same time.  
“Oh, it is something to do with Blake’s talent. Blake is Blake Swiftwood and Blake is the Ultimate Underwear Model.” You know, after seeing… that attire, it makes sense.  
“That talent in itself is sinful. Greetings, my name is John Simmons and I am meeting you as the Ultimate Ordained Minister.” The final student greeted us “May the Lord have mercy on all your souls.” After we all introduced ourselves to the newcomers and prevented Dahlia groping.  
“So…”Chester began “there are 22 of us in total. And we’ve all been kidnapped and placed in some sort of building.”  
“Not exactly a building.” The Mono-zoo gang had returned.  
“What the?” Amy stumbled back in fear.  
“Ew! Gross!” Theodora yelled.  
“Devils be gone!” Screamed John, crossing over his hands to make a cross.  
“They’re kind of cute.” Cara commented.  
“No. No they’re not.” Adelaide commented on Cara’s comment.  
“Are you a threat that needs vanquishing?” Rob asked, cracking his knuckles threateningly.  
“No we’re not!” Monokori shrieked getting everyone’s attention. “Listen up folks cause we’re doing this only once.”  
One musical number later:  
“So how was that?” They all asked with eagerness (well Monokori more than the others).  
“Well that was the worst 6 minutes of my life.” Theodora criticised. Then we spent a few seconds negatively reviewing it.  
“Bitches, shut you’re non-music talented asses up.” Monokari sneered at them.  
“But I have a musical talent.” Harry stated puncturing the dragon’s thought process.  
“Me too!” Cara added on.  
“Silence!” Monokori silenced us all. “Our headmaster wants to talk to you all. So let’s take the fun way down.” She said as she clapped her paws together. Suddenly, the floor beneath us all opened up and we fell.  
After 1 minute of falling, screaming and Dahlia trying to touch up the other boys, we landed in a room surrounded 18 doors. On a large podium in the middle sat a monochromatic bear; one side white with a black eye while the other was painted black with a jagged red eye and a set of sharp teeth.  
“Why are there so many stuffed animals?” Theodora complained. At this, the bear jumped down from its podium and landed at all our feet.  
“Miss Wraithfield, I am no stuffed animal. I’m your head teacher, Monokuma.” This thing claimed itself to be in charge?  
“So you are the reason for our kidnapping?” Warden interrogated.  
“Of course not. This is a special Hope’s Peak school on the rails.” The bear cackled.  
“Rails?” Alex quizzed.  
“Have a look.” Monokuma giggled as a large screen turned on from behind him.  
It showed all of us standing in this room and then began to zoom out. And it was revealed we were on: … a train in the sky?  
“N-nice editing tricks you B-build-a-bear r-reject.” Ivy commented.  
“Shut it California girl!” Monokuma snapped at her. “This is no green screen or lie. This train is where you will spend the rest of your mortal lives.” This sent a chill down all of our spines.  
“What?” That was all I could say.  
“Bullshit!” Theodora yelled “We’re probably on some game show and our parents are watching from behind the scenes. Hi parents!”   
“Fine then. If this was a gameshow, how did you get here? Was it of your own freewill?” Monokuma slyly sneered. Theodora just gaped at this. “No answer? And this folks is what happens when your ego surpasses your intelligence so much that if you jump from ego to IQ, you’d be falling for quite a while.”  
“Shut it you bastard!” Dahlia shouted at the bear. “Some of us have families to go home to!”  
“Well, there is a little thing you can do to get out.” Monokuma hinted.  
“I’ll take it! What is it?” Theodora begged.  
“Good old-fashioned murder!” Monokuma chortled sadistically.   
“…what?” That were the only words that could exit my mouth. You could see everyone’s faces dropped into expressions of horror.   
“M-m-m-murder?” Ivy repeated with tears in her eyes.  
“Upupupupupupu! Of course. What else did you think I meant?”   
“I don’t know. Gathering some sort of friendship points until we love each other or some shit?” Answered Dahlia, clearly pissed off.  
“What is this? Dangan Salmon Team?” The bear guffawed. “Let me summarise: KILL EACH OTHER!”  
“Wait!” Interrupted Cara before asking “There has to be something more than just kill and leave, right?”  
“Give the brat a gold star, she’s right! If you commit a murder, the surviving students have to participate in a class trial.”  
“Trial?” Chester interrogated.  
“You’ll see it eventually. Anyway, the murderer, who you shall now call the blackened cause I know you teens are edgy, has to pin the blame on someone else. If the spotless, the non-killers, catch the blackened, the blackened is punished and everyone else continues their school life. If the opposite happens, the innocent are punished and the guilty gets to leave.”  
“W-what exactly do you mean by ‘punished’?” Adelaide queried with a slight stutter in her voice.  
“Have you heard the phrase ‘an eye for an eye’? Well, this means punishment means execution.”  
“You know, that’ll make people not want to kill.” Amelia critiqued blankly.  
“Oh they will.”  
“What?”  
“What? Anyway, let me give an example.” As he said this, someone with a chain around her throat rose up from the floor through a trapdoor. She wore a black suit with a matching pencil skirt. She had a white dress shirt that stretched across her large chest. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and her blue eyes were filled with tears and confusion.  
“This is Aoi Asahina, the former Ultimate Swimming Pro and current member of the company who created this killing game: Future Foundation!”  
“Future Foundation.” I questioned. This was one foundation I’ve never heard of.  
“Wait!” Aoi yelled from where she was changed “Future Foundation isn’t the bad guy.”  
“Oh really?” Monokuma glared at the former Ultimate “Who are they going to believe: the one who put them here or their head teacher?”  
“Literally neither of you!” Alex responded loudly.  
“Fair.” Both of them replied.  
“So, let’s say Hina killed someone and she got caught during the trial. You know what that means Miss Asahina.” He squealed with excitement to a throne that rose up with her.  
“Please don’t do this to them. They don’t deserve it!” She pleaded.  
“Wait!” I yelled getting everyone’s attention “Just because she’s a member of the company that put us here, doesn’t mean she’s solely responsible and doesn’t need to be killed, right.” Everyone agreed with that.  
“Aren’t you sweet? But anyway: IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!” The demon bear screamed, pulling a gavel out of nowhere and swinging it down on a button.   
Execution: Begin!  
We saw a pixelated version of the F.F employee being dragged away. And then the chain around the swimmer’s neck suddenly got pulled upward; we barely had a chance to react before she was dragged up with the chain. We felt the train we were in suddenly stop and we were all ushered outside. We were taken to a swimming pool filled with molten lava and were forced to sit on the bleachers. Opposite us and on the other side of the lava pool, was a screen stating this message:  
Extreme Pool Dive  
Former Ultimate Swimmer Pro-Aoi Asahina  
Execution-Executed  
The screen suddenly flicked to show Hina in a helicopter, pure fear and terror filled her eyes and chains around her ankles. Suddenly, it began to fill with water and when it got to her head, the chains released. She began to swim towards an exit until she stopped as sharks on cages were seen, the doors slowly lowering.   
They suddenly dashed out to attack the Ultimate. She dodged and dived out the way but she still got cut by their wide open jaws. The water began to get stained by blood, driving them into a frenzy. The attacks got quicker and less predictable. Until one of them slammed into a button saying in large red writing: TO ACTIVATE TRAPDOOR  
The entire floor of the helicopter opened out, dropping everything in it. But Hina tried to keep hold of the side, refusing to let go. Eventually, she succumb and her grip slipped. She began to fall as soon as the sharks from the helicopter fell into the lava, sizzling and splashing the lava into the lower levels of the bleachers.  
As we saw her fall, she stopped crying. She smiled guiltily and had accepted her fate. Her fall seemed like an eternity, and we were prepared to see her meet the same end as the sharks. We could eventually see her about to hit the ground. And then we saw her about to hit and then…  
‘SNAP’ she landed on her back, giving a crack a whip could be jealous of. She laid sprawled on the ground, blood slowly spilling out from under her.  
Execution: End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning and writing this for ages so sorry it was late from the first chapter. Don't expect updates that often but I'll try the best that I can. Part 3 of the prologue will be out soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the aftermath of the execution and everyone in their assigned rooms.

Erin P.O.V:  
Silence. That was all we could here, all that surrounded us, all we knew in that moment. The corpse of Aoi Asahina lay fresh in front of us. Cause of death: her back and various bones shattered due to falling from a helicopter. Time of death: now. It wasn’t until Cara screamed that we all returned to reality.  
“HOLY SHIT!” Squealed Dahlia in terror cowering behind John who stared in horror and covered his mouth with his hands.  
“Wh-wh-what is this?” Stuttered out the pale-faced Amelia who sat behind the crying Ivy. Adelaide comforted the director but couldn’t contain her horror, shedding tears of her own.  
“Don’t look guys!” Harry yelped, blocking the view from Alex and Violet.  
“T-the im-im-im-impure female?” Glinda spluttered out. Blake just clung to Rick in pure fear, and the usually cocky archer couldn’t smile his usual ‘I am better than you’ smile.  
“B-b-bullshit.” That was all Theodora could utter, sitting in between the equally horrified James and Amy. Bruce hugged Cara into his chest to hide her from it while Warden covered his step brother’s and his own eyes. Randy started sobbing into David’s shoulder as the TV host tried to stand strong. Rob just froze in shock.  
“E-Erin?” Chester looked at me, fear covering his eyes. The bleachers suddenly rose up at an angle and slid us all back into the train. We all landed in a heap in the room we left in.  
“What the fuck did the peasants and I just watch?” Theodora questioned angrily.   
“The consequence of murder.” Monokuma calmly answered. “So, what’s next?”  
“An explanation!” We all screamed at the bear.  
“I think I’ve done everything apart from your E-handbooks and rooms.” The Mono-zoo gang then began to hand out devices that looked like tablets.   
“Greetings, please say name to activate.” It instructed me. I just stared at it with confusion but went through with it.

“Erin Rivas.” I stated.   
“Erin Rivas recognised. Activating E-handbook.” It then began to glow bright and then switched to a home screen. It had 12 different apps on it: Student profiles, Ongaku, Shooting Star, Shinrin, Bank of Kuma, Messages, Camera, Weather, Time, Map, Kumanet and Truth Bullets.  
“Truth Bullets?” Cara commented on the screen.  
“Don’t worry about that yet.” Monokari advised “You don’t need it until a murder happens.”  
“Here’s a rundown.” Monokuma began “Student profile gives you the basic information on all students here. Ongaku is a music app where you can download and upload songs of your choice. Shooting Star is essentially Netflix and YouTube having a child. Shinrin is an online store where you can buy items of your choice with Mono-coins. Speaking of which, Bank of Kuma allows you to check up on your allowance of Mono-coins which you can receive in various ways. Messages allows you to communicate with each other, Camera does what it says, Weather lets you -unsurprisingly- check the weather...”  
“Why would we need to check the weather when we’re going to be indoors all the time?” Violet interrogated.  
“We’ll have a few stop offs, whether or not you kill each other.” He mumbled that last bit “Time lets you check the time and set alarms; but it also contains your timetable for school. Maps allow you to check where you are on the train. Kumanet is an important search engine where you can search up anything. And Truth Bullets you don’t need to worry about yet. And your school rules are on the back of your E-handbooks.” I turned the tablet around and saw writing engraved in the back.  
Rules:  
1\. Leaving the Monokuma Express at any times is unacceptable  
2\. Night time is from 11pm to 7pm  
3\. Don’t sleep anywhere than the rooms  
4\. You can explore the Monokuma Express at your leisure  
5\. Violence against Head Teacher Monokuma or any other teacher is strictly prohibited  
6\. Anyone who kills a fellow Ultimate will become ‘blackened’ and can graduate if they aren’t discovered in the trial  
7\. Once a murder takes place, students have 2 hours to investigate before being summoned to the front of the train to stop at Station 666  
8\. If the guilty party is exposed, they alone will be executed  
9\. If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate and all other students will be punished  
10\. Lending your E-handbook to another student is a punishable offence  
11\. Each student can kill up to 2 students  
12\. Don’t break into locked rooms unless it’s for a murder  
“I question why anyone would kill up to 2 people when I doubt anyone will kill 1.” John stated bluntly, Amelia nodding in agreement.  
“Well some people don’t agree with that.” Monokemono sleepily replied.  
“Silence Bear!” Theodora loudly instructed.  
“Which one are you referring to?” Alex asked.  
“Both!” She, again loudly, answered.  
“You’re going to give me a headache.” The blue bear said, walking over to Theodora and slapping duct tape across her face. We all couldn’t help but snicker “That’ll take her a while to take off, goodnight.” And he then fell to the floor and began to snore loudly.  
“So, if you all want to step into the glass elevator.” Monokuma commanded.  
“What glass elevator?” Chester asked. Suddenly, something slammed down from the sky from behind us. It was a large glass elevator.  
“W-what is this, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?” Ivy stuttered out.  
“Yeah, this seems to be referencing it.” Adelaide added.  
“Shut up and get in.” The bear yelled. We all did and suddenly the elevator shot upwards at Mach 20 speed. “So how was that?” He asked as the elevator suddenly stopped and we all were immediately tipped out of it.  
“Painful.” I commented with a few murmurs of agreements.  
“Great!” Dick.  
“Wait!” Chester realised “This is where we woke up in.”  
“Yep! These are your living quarters for until you die or get out.” Each of the 11 doors had two pixelated versions of each of us on it.  
“Nice pixel art.” Alex complimented “I might want to steal these.”  
“No.” Monokuma blankly replied “We’ve put you all together for roommates because the investigations will be a slight bit harder now. Here are your room designations.” He then pulled out a script from nowhere. “Bruce Moore, the Ultimate Party Planner.”  
“Yes.” The boy in pink stepped forward.  
“Your room is with James McDean, the Ultimate Felinologist.” James stepped forward and the two did a handshake.  
“Wait, shouldn’t I be with my step brother?” Warden questioned with a hint of worry.  
“No. Cause you are one of 2 people assigned babysitting duties as you are paired with Alex Tudor, the Ultimate Pixel Artist.”  
“I’m not a child!” Alex yelled.  
“Dude, you’re younger than most of Dahlia’s body parts.” Rick commented.  
“Nice one Rick.” Monokuma cackled “You’re with Harry Repot, the Ultimate Hip-Hop Artist.”  
“Okay.” Harry walked forward to high-five Rick.”  
“Meh. Could be worse.” Rick gave into the high-five.  
“The other person on babysitting duties is Violet Worthingdale, the Ultimate Anthoecologist. Can we just shorten it to Botanist?”  
“No, but I’ll be glad to take Cara. I hope to be a positive influence and…”  
“Blah, blah, blah.” Dahlia interrupted “Who am I with?”  
“Adelaide Withering, the Ultimate VR Technician.”  
“Who?” She asked, until the technician tapped her on the shoulder and waved “Sick.”  
“Does anyone even use the word ’sick’ anymore?” Amy questioned.  
“Possibly not.” The devilish Build-A-Bear reject answered “But that’s probably how you’ll feel about spending a few days with your roommate, Theodora Wraithfield Ultimate Chirographer.” Theodora wanted to have a tirade at the bear but was still struggling to get the duct tape off.  
“Next is Chester Rivas.” I glanced at my brother who sweated with nervousness “You get your sister’s crush, David.”  
“What?!” We both yelled.  
“He’s not my crush.” I angrily mumbled, hiding my blush.  
“Upupupu. Sure.” He sarcastically stated “I’m going to guess Glinda won’t be happy about her pair.”  
“Please tell me I’m not with some scumbag, lowly, pessimistic, wo…” Glinda began until she noticed Monokuma pointing at someone: Ivy “Fuck off.”  
“Nope.” Monokuma giggled “Blake Swiftwood.”  
“Blake is reporting.” Blake got to a salute.  
“You’re with our little meteorologist, Randy.” Randy mumbled something before Blake hugged him.  
“Blake so excited to be your roommate!” He hugged him even tighter. Eventually, Randy started to become the same colour as his coat.  
“Blake you’re killing him.” David quickly blurted out in a panic. The model quickly let go.  
“T-thank you.” He choked out, regaining his breath.   
“John Simmons, you are with Rob O’Hannigan.” Both nodded and looked at each other “And that leaves Erin Rivas and Amelia Addlestone.” ‘Okay, that isn’t too bad’ is what I was thinking until I saw that the Anthrozoologist was nervous. I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped a few feet in the air.  
“Oh, yes, Erin, hi. We’re roommates, isn’t this so exciting? Hahahaha” She awkwardly stammered out.  
“Are you okay?” I asked.  
“NO!” She yelled so loud that all attention went to her. “I mean… I… you know, I’m just going to shut up.”   
“Well now that’s happened, go check out your rooms.” And just like that, each pair slowly separated from the large group.

Chester P.O.V:  
We stared in silence at the door with both of our pixel art on it. The door was painted with a purple to white gradient and had a large engraving underneath the art: a large purple scroll with a black drawing of a TV in the centre of it.  
“Um…” David started to say but I interrupted him.  
“I take it I shall go first.” I said.  
“Sure.” The TV host nodded. I noticed the door had no handle but instead a hand-print scanner. I pressed my hand against it and the door quickly swung open. We stepped forward and the door shut behind us and we were left in darkness.  
“I have a few questions.” I began until the lights suddenly turned on.  
“The joy of light switches.” David stated next to the light switch.   
The room was exactly like the one Erin and I woke up in. There were 2 beds: one with light purple sheets and the other with white sheets. The walls matched where the beds were, meeting in the middle of the ceiling and floor to create a gradient exactly like the door. On the purple side of the room, was a purple wardrobe and book case with gold sparkling all over it. It contained a bunch of scrolls, books, and school supplies in a similar colour scheme. The other side of the room was the exact same but white with black static decorated into it and newspapers instead of scrolls.   
“Um.” I began “So, TV host huh?”  
“Yeah. I’ve done lots of news channels, reality T.V and game shows. You?”  
“Well the full definition of philosophy is: the study of the fundamental nature of knowledge, reality, and existence, especially when considered as an academic discipline. I’m also a lawyer.”  
“Defence or Prosecution.” He asked.  
“Both.” I replied.  
“Is it like Ace Attorney?”  
“Absolutely not.” I laughed as I walked over to the wardrobe. I opened up and saw exact replicas of the same coat I was wearing hanging up on red velvet hangers. I looked in the drawers underneath it. In the first drawer, I saw 2 different versions of the jumper I was wearing: short sleeve and long sleeve. In the second drawer I saw shorts and trousers of the same fabric as what I was wearing. In the third drawer was purple underwear in different types and socks. In the fourth drawer was the pyjamas I wore at home which was just a pair of green shorts, a purple, hooded dressing gown with pockets, a lilac scented throw, and a purple teddy bear in the shape of a dove. I saw a box underneath the hanging coats and opened it up; it contained a lot of beauty products. I picked one up: it was an aftershave called Beautiful Beliefs.   
“It’s the same clothes?” I heard David say from his side of the room. I walked over to see what he had. Hanging up were exact replicas of the suit he had on. In his 1st drawer were a bunch of suit vests and white shirts. In the 2nd was black trousers and shorts. In the 3rd was TV static underwear and black socks. In the 4th was a pair of white and black pyjama shorts, a TV static, hooded dressing gown, a throw with a TV showing his face and signature on it, and a grasshopper dressed in a suit as his Teddy Bear.  
“Nice bug.” I commented.  
“Oh ha-ha. What do you have?” He asked.  
“A dove.”  
“Okay.” He then went over to the mirror.  
“Admiring your own reflection?” I questioned exasperatedly.  
“Nope. Just going to press this button.” He said pressing something in the middle of the mirror. The mirror divided down the middle and moved to the side.  
“Oh.” I started.  
“My.” David continued.  
“Chicken.”  
“Nuggets.” We were greeted with one of the largest TVs I’ve ever seen. Is stretched across where the mirrors were and beneath it was every single game console in the world. “This is a lot of games.” We just stared at it.  
“We going to play all of them?”  
“Yep.” And we turned the TV on.

Harry P.O.V:  
“Yes.” I told the archer.  
“Are you kidding?” Asked Rick “Can we?”  
“Of course.” I excitedly yelled. We both crawled to our beds (pale grey for me and dark green for Rick) and stood on them. Then we just started jumping up and down on them.  
“Woohoo!” We both yelled. We continued for 10 minutes, just bouncing and having fun.   
“You know I don’t think many people will do this. Especially that Violet chick.” Rick commented.

Cara P.O.V:  
Me and Violet were bouncing on our beds (mine was neon green while Violet’s was Violet), having fun.  
“This is fun!” I yelled.  
“HECH YEAH!” Violet agreed loudly.   
“Wait!” I stopped. “What about your kimono?”  
“Oh yeah. This is a furisode, I shouldn’t bounce on a bed up in this.” She commented, slowing and stopping.  
“Furisode?” I’ve never heard of that before.  
“This is the style of kimono I’m wearing. Furisodes are made for unmarried woman. This was actually a gift to me.” She seemed happier, looking down at the kimono and smiling.  
“Who gave it to you?” I interrogated, full of enthusiasm.  
“The only figure I could look up to as a parent.” She began and started fiddling with her wrists.   
“Well, whoever they are, they have amazing fashion picks.” I supportively shouted. She thanked me and we continued bouncing.

Adelaide P.O.V:  
The neon artist collapsed on her bed, hands behind her head while saying “What do you think about this situation?”  
I pondered before saying “At the end of this, there won’t be a lot of roommates. In all seriousness, I have a slight theory on the death order.”  
“I’m kind of curious on this. Let’s hear.” And so I recited.  
“Victim 1 I believe will be John.”  
“The minister?”  
“I don’t know, he seems like one of the easiest targets. And his killer will be Amelia.”  
“Dog lover or the pet therapist?”  
“The former. Her execution might have something to do with wolves.”  
“That’d be a bit much.” Laughed Dahlia. I grabbed a notebook and wrote down my predictions.  
1\. John Simmons-Killed by Amelia-Mae Kearney  
2\. Amelia-Mae Kearney-Executed  
3\. David Lidabe-Killed by Warden Moore  
4\. Warden Moore-Executed  
5\. Amelia Addlestone-Killed by Alex Tudor  
6\. Bruce Moore-Killed by Alex Tudor  
7\. Alex Tudor-Executed  
8\. Rob O’Hannigan-Killed by Theodora Wraithfield  
9\. Theodora Wraithfield-Executed  
10\. Blake Swiftwood-Killed by Rick Ordario  
11\. Rick Ordario-Executed  
12\. Harry Repot-Killed by Violet Worthingdale  
13\. Violet Worthingdale-Executed  
14\. Chester Rivas-Killed by Randy Romaine  
15\. Randy Romaine-Executed  
16\. Erin Rivas-Mastermind  
17\. Adelaide Withering-Survives  
18\. Dahlia Zhirch-Survives  
19\. Ivy Crimson-Survives  
20\. James McDean-Survives  
21\. Cara Summers-Survives  
22\. Glinda Quisling-Survives  
“Only 1 dude survives? Seriously?” The neon detailer questioned.  
“Yeah. I mean, girl power all the way.” I shouted loudly and proudly.  
“Fuck yeah!” She yelled back in response.

Rob P.O.V:  
“JOHN SIMMONS!” I screamed at the minister.  
“Yes?” He responded quietly.  
“ANSWER LOUDER!” I ordered.  
“…no.” He murmured back.  
“Well, seeing as we’re roommates, let us start working on an exercise regimen.” I began, grabbing a notebook and pen from my wardrobe and frantically scribbling. “Wait!” I realised that our exercise needs to be good for both of us. “I need to check your body.”  
“…please repeat that statement.” John started to grow a little nervous. I slowly stood up and walked towards him.  
“Take it off.” I demanded. He slowly backed away, confused. “I said: TAKE IT OFF!” I roared, leaping at John. I grabbed the bottom of his robe and pulled upwards. I was shocked at what I saw. John was ripped.  
“Put my robe down or you’ll be victim 1!” He demonically demanded, eyes growing dark and voice turning to a growl.  
I did while saying “Holy shit!” John quickly went back to normal. My eyes then lit up “John, I’ve decided that you have the correct muscle mass for my work out routine.”  
“Um… what?” John asked.

Randy’s P.O.V:  
Blake sat on his bed, not saying anything. His hands were over his eyes and I saw tears escape from under his eyes. I couldn’t blame him, this whole situation was stressful and horrific. I sat next to him and patted him on the back; he just pulled me into a hug and sobbed into my shoulder.   
“R-Randy.” He choked out “P-p-p-p-please promise Blake s-something.” He looked up to meet me in the face.  
“Yeah?” I said.  
“Don’t kill anyone, don’t die. Please live, so we can all escape as friends.”  
“Sure, I’ll try.” He brought me deeper into the hug. I just hope I can live long enough to keep that promise.

Theodora P.O.V:  
Amy’s mutt sat on her brown-sheeted bed and I on my grey-sheeted bed.  
“Don’t worry Alpha.” The dog scientist comforted her golden retriever “I’m not going to die. I will live and get out with you without killing anyone.”  
“There’s no way someone is making out of this without witnessing a few deaths. We witnessed one today.” I commented.  
“Well, it’s not like anyone else will die due to the poolside. Let alone at a pool.” She joked.  
“The chances of that are slim but not impossible. Based on the morons I’ve seen so far, their creativity is limited.” I laughed out loud at this but Amy looked uncomfortable “Don’t worry, the rich bitches never die.”  
“Rich bitches?” She repeated with a laugh.  
“Well, there could be more than two.”  
“Then we won’t be unique.”  
“Heh, I doubt anyone is as rich as us.” I finished the conversation.

Alex P.O.V:  
“Yaaaaaaas queen! All my makeup is here.” Warden walked over to his bookshelves which unlike mine had a vanity.  
“Okay?” Was all I could say to that “So… is makeup involved with lipsyncs?” I asked.  
“Well, if I’m doing drag, I have to become a woman. By using makeup, it makes the transformation easier.” He answered “I also see that Monokuma has a sense of humour as he got eyeliner from my emo phase.” He blankly stated holding up a bottle. We both laughed.  
“Warden?” I asked, getting his attention “You won’t kill anyone, will you?” I asked.  
“…no. Yeah, no one is dying, especially you and me.” He spoke with passion and happiness “I refuse to let anyone harm you or the others.” I hope his promise is true.

James P.O.V:  
“Well this may not be the most purr-fect situation but I’m sure that’s the end for meow.” Bruce jokingly stated.  
“Please. Stop with the cat puns.” I begged “I’m the cat scientist.” Luna jumped up on my lap and purred happily.  
“But aren’t you feline good about them.” He smirked.  
“Keep it up and you’ll be victim 1.” I glared before bursting into laughter.  
“Hey! No one’s going to die.” The party planner loudly proclaimed “I REFUSE!” That last part he yelled, getting a glare from Luna this time. I just hope it’s true.

Erin P.O.V:  
Amelia and I just sat on our beds in silence. She hadn’t said anything after we entered our room.  
“Amelia.” I stated causing her to jump “Is there a problem?”   
“Nononononononono, everything’s dandy!” She yelled awkwardly “Everything’s perfect! Everything’s… shit.” Amelia collapsed face first on to the bed and mumbled cusses into her sheets.  
“Amelia, please. Just tell me if there’s something wrong.” I pleaded.  
“…I’m nervous.” She mumbled quietly.  
“Pardon?” I asked.  
“I’M NERVOUS OKAY!” She screamed at me. We were both taken aback. “I’ve never been in this situation before. I react calmly in familiar situations. THIS ENTIRE THING IS NOT FAMILIAR!” She began to tear up and started to hyperventilate.  
“Hey! Calm down.” I brought her into a hug and patted her back “Do you think this situation is familiar to any of us? We’re all scared, we’ve all been thrown into something none of us know or want to do.” I brought her out of the hug and made her look at me in the eyes “I promise you no one will die: you or me. We will survive together.”  
“…really?” She uttered out with a smile.  
“As a member of the law: it is my duty to protect all citizens.” I stated proudly. She then leaped onto me, back into the hug. Then she stopped crying and gave me a smile.  
“My talent may not be the most useful but I’ll still help everyone to get out alive.” She held out her hand. I shook it.  
“Deal.” We both said loudly and then giggled like maniacs. But then we heard a little alarm as a TV screen came down from the ceiling.

“Ding Dong Bing Bong!  
The time is now 10pm!  
Night time has officially began!  
See You In The Morning!  
Have Sweet Dreams!”

“Fucking bitch.” Amelia mumbled.  
“Don’t you think that’s a bit polite?” I joked. I grabbed my pyjamas and walked in to the bathroom. “You get changed in here and I’ll get changed in here.” Amelia nodded and I shut the door. I took of my coat, uniform and put on the dark purple shirt and shorts.  
“You can come in.” I heard Amelia yell through the door. I walked into see her wearing the purple-red version of the pyjamas. I climbed into my bed and Amelia turned off the light before climbing into hers.   
“Good night Amelia.” I said before closing my eyes.  
“Good night Erin.” Those were the last words I heard before I fell into my slumber. And at that moment, whether we liked it or not, the killing game had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Students:  
Erin Rivas-Alive  
Chester Rivas-Alive  
Blake Swiftwood-Alive  
Amelia-Mae Kearney-Alive  
James McDean-Alive  
Cara Summers-Alive  
Bruce Moore-Alive  
Warden Moore-Alive  
Glinda Quisling-Alive  
Ivy Crimson-Alive  
Amelia Addlestone-Alive  
David Lidabe-Alive  
Randy Romaine-Alive  
Theodora Wraithfield-Alive  
Rick Ordario-Alive  
Violet Worthingdale-Alive  
Alex Tudor-Alive  
Rob O'Hannigan-Alive  
Adelaide Withering-Alive  
Dahlia Zhirch-Alive  
John Simmons-Alive  
Harry Repot-Alive
> 
> Intruders:  
Aoi Asahina-Dead  
???-Alive


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character summaries

**Erin Rivas-Ultimate Executioner**: After winning a case that she doesn't like to talk about, Erin and her twin brother, Chester, became famous in the world of law. She gives fitting punishments for all criminals and make sure they understand the consequence of their actions. Other than that, she finds herself to be completely average apart from her head spike which has never been able to be taken down. At school, she excels in History, Drama, and Music and is often bullied for her slightly timid personality.

**Chester Rivas-Ultimate Philosopher**: With joint fame with his twin sister, Chester is an impressive lawyer able to win for the innocent and defeat the guilty. He is able to influence Erin's punishments by understanding the philosophy behind the crime. He's quite popular at his school, excelling in Sports, Religious Studies and Drama.

**Blake Swiftwood-Ultimate Underwear Model**: Coming from an unknown background and helped by a famous fashionista, Blake has become popular on various magazines for being eye candy for the girls and boys of the world. He has never been to a school and had to look up what it was after receiving his invitation to Hopes Peak; he was home schooled by the fashionista's sister and is now fluent in both Japanese and English. It's also impossible for him to use personal pronouns (I, Me, etc) and instead uses his first name.

**Amelia-Mae Kearney-Ultimate Cynologist: **Studies funded by her families wealth, Amelia-Mae (Or Amy) is an extremely intelligent young girl and a competent animal carer. Her dog Alpha is the main subject for most of her studies and is willing to let him control the severity of the training and experiments. Going to a very rich public school, she is unfamiliar with most common things. She is incredibly gifted in Biology, Food Technology and Maths.

**James McDean-Ultimate Felinologist**: Growing up on the streets, James has had to adapt and has learned the layout of all the streets of London. His sister, Abby, and his cat, Luna, assist his studies of feline health. He goes to a state school and does exceptionally well in Sports and Biology.

**Cara Summers-Ultimate Videogame DJ**: An orphan who ran away after her mother's homicide, before the death she found an old DJ set and videogame cartridges. She remixed various game scores and became a world-wide sensation by posting her tracks on YouTube. At her primary school, she did exceptionally well in Music, Science and Art.

**Bruce Moore-Ultimate Party Planner**: Famous for his quote-on-quote 'EPIC PARTIES', he can adapt his parties for different themes, causes, or personal preferences. Despite this, he is a very chill and sensible person. At school, he does well in all his subjects.

**Warden Moore-Ultimate** **Lipsyncher**: A drag queen that can lipsync any words, songs, and films, he knows how to properly put on a show. He only dresses in the finest attire so teachers aren't usually impressed when he 'glams-up' the uniform. He excels in Music, Art and Drama.

**Glinda Quisling-Ultimate Insult** **Comic**: Able to find an insult for everybody, she is well known for her distaste of women. At her boarding school, she was quite troublesome but was popular among the men. Surprisingly, she did well in Maths.

**Ivy Crimson-Ultimate Film Director**: Hailing from Hollywood, L.A, Ivy grew up with media but disliked social media. By the age of 12, she had won various awards for her horror found-footage film 'Fun Lives' but kept her identity as the director a secret as she isn't a fan of attention. She didn't like High School that much due to the bullying and the fact it was nothing like High School Musical. She excelled in Media Studies and English Language.

**Amelia Addlestone-Ultimate Anthrozoologist**: Not much is known about Amelia as she refuses to give information about her past. All we know is that she's comfortable in familiar situations only.

**David Lidabe-Ultimate TV Host**: A national icon, David's good looks and fun attitude have won him the hearts of all girls across the country. His parents kept him home-schooled for all his life, forcing him to strict educational training and an intense workout every day. He enjoys it when he is taught English, Drama and French.

**Randy Romaine-Ultimate Meteorologist**: David's childhood best friend and considered by girls of the nation as 'a cinnamon roll', his forecasts have an accuracy of 99.9%. He was home-schooled with David and enjoyed Physics, Chemistry and Geography. He is also grateful that he didn't have to do the intense workout David had to.

**Theodora Wraithfield-Ultimate** **Chirographer**: A duchess, her family is especially famous for their book-based talents. She is a talented calligrapher and can analyse all types of writing. Unsurprisingly, she was only tutored the 3 core subjects: Maths, English and Science.

**Rick Ordario-Ultimate Field Archer**: Refusing to talk about his family but will brag about anything else, he is able to shoot an arrow perfectly on any terrain/position. His academic skills are unknown apart from his love of Sport. He shall and will find your weakness and exploit it.

**Violet Worthingdale-Ultimate** **Anthoecologist**: Violet has been to many places and looked at how the flowers have reacted to the environment, noting it down and sending her results to ecologists. Her academic life and family life are completely unknown but she does say her favourite subject is Biology.

**Alex Tudor-Ultimate Pixel Artist**: A young boy with a love of anything retro, he is able to create the most beautiful art using pixels. Asking anything personal about him will result in him bursting into tears and running away.

**Rob O'Hannigan-Ultimate Wrestler**: He is famous across the world for his incredible size and muscle mass, despite being 15, and his unbeatable winning record. At school, he is often left alone as everyone is too scared of him but he still enjoys school; specifically, doing Sports.

**Adelaide Withering-Ultimate VR Technician**: Adelaide was raised up in her parent's company after they 'abandoned' her. This company was famous for its virtual reality technology so Adelaide was taught all of the tricks and tips of VR. The company appreciated her so much they let her pick the subjects she got taught (Technology, Engineering and Physics) and brought her a special uniform for Hopes Peak.

**Dahlia Zhirch-Ultimate Neon Detailer**: Going to Erin and Chester's school before going missing, she is famous for her social media where she posts her beautiful artistry and incorporation of neon lights. Loud and brash, even in school, she is quite troublesome except in Art where she is one of the best.

**John Simmons-Ultimate Ordained Minister**: If you ever want to get married, get married by this person as everyone John marries gets what they deserve by their love. He is quiet and soft spoken but will not hesitate to be as evil as Satan. At private school, he is the best at Religious Studies.

**Harry Repot-Ultimate Hip-Hop Artist**: Able to rap as fast as a hawk can fly, he is an international hit. He hasn't had an academical life and refuses to talk about his personal life so no one knows whether his upbeat personality is an act or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all my characters so much, I can't wait to kill them.


	5. Pixel Sprites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you can see the faces of all that will die

Pixel Sprites:

  
[Erin Rivas](https://photos.app.goo.gl/NRpHEgjt4V63JS1s9)

[Chester Rivas](https://photos.app.goo.gl/GpssBnmgApAU1dxD6)

[Blake Swiftwood](https://photos.app.goo.gl/g4wyf7Jj7mSbskdV8)

[Amelia-Mae Kearney](https://photos.app.goo.gl/X1ZNHRqiGYHDQvyXA)

[James McDean](https://photos.app.goo.gl/9SoBkTqkwp7e1UrXA)

[Cara Summers](https://photos.app.goo.gl/pN3dxoChkDmaN6b7A)

[Bruce Moore](https://photos.app.goo.gl/MUvgKZqozG8Gp18RA)

[Warden Moore](https://photos.app.goo.gl/QqVNrUWuzKXitZLU9)

[Glinda Quisling](https://photos.app.goo.gl/NTmu8ufFJau1ikNe9)

[Ivy Crimson](https://photos.app.goo.gl/cGLGi11wwukvW2zf9)

[Amelia Addlestone ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/VcGcA18SQjFgepBt9)

[David Lidabe ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/R7KKdC3KG4SbTc7D7)

[Randy Romaine](https://photos.app.goo.gl/u1JZunGrHSGyWYJ98)

[Theodora Wraithfield](https://photos.app.goo.gl/u9KB9Wg3WmV782bu6)

[Rick Ordario ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/6NStVoTvPEGGXaex7)

[Violet Worthingdale](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Q2fr1Tbsu5kZdTFf6)

[Alex Tudor](https://photos.app.goo.gl/FpEuB9AXnGBxK5Yz9)

[Rob O’Hannigan](https://photos.app.goo.gl/BbkA4YAUNYqwG2az6)

[Adelaide Withering](https://photos.app.goo.gl/g8YhuX2nmAAPgZjD8)

[Dahlia Zhirch](https://photos.app.goo.gl/JdPQGTvS7Xh7dzaU8)

[John Simmons](https://photos.app.goo.gl/tNMxsEG6FjQf45LY7)

[Harry Repot](https://photos.app.goo.gl/49tF2tpf8JoLpedi9)


	6. Chapter 1: Poolside Blues: Daily Life Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students have their 1st lesson, the 1st carriage is unlocked and 3 FTEs are done.

** Erin’s Dream P.O.V: **

Darkness. All that could be seen, all that could be heard. And then with a click, lights flashed on towards me. Through the spotlight’s glare, I could see all eyes on me. All that could be read from everyone’s face was one emotion: horror.

“Upupupu. It’s punishment time!” I could hear from behind me. I whipped around to see Mono kuma swinging his gavel o nto a large red button. I saw the pixel sprite of myself get dragged away. Then I felt death’s icy grip as a steel chain wrapped around my neck.  I grabbed my neck instinctively and felt the pull towards my punishment. And as my feet left the ground I heard these words that I don’t think could ever leave my mind.

“I’m sorry Erin. I’ve betrayed your trust and it cost a life.”

** Erin P.O.V: **

“NO!” I screamed, launching upright in my bed.

“What the?” Amelia woke up from my scream, flying out of her bed. “Erin. This better be important as I care about my sleep.”

“I just had the strangest nightmare.” I recounted what I remembered from the dream while Amelia stared blankly.

“Well maybe you dreamed the future.”

“You think I’ m going to kill someone? ” I responded blankly.

“Maybe. We never know in this thing .” She responded in a similar tone.

** Ding Dong! **

** Bing Bong! **

** It is now 7am meaning its daytime! **

** Everyone please meet in the main hall in 1 hour. **

“Can we shoot him?” I asked.

“And risk punishment? Could be worth it.” I giggled after that and then I left for the bathroom to get changed.

** 1 hour later: **

“Okay you Monochromatic heathen! Where are you?” Theodora screamed at the air.

“A heathen? Me?” The bear questioned, popping up from behind the chirographer. She naturally screamed.

“F…” She got a death glare from Amy who stood next to the kids “Screw you!”

“Close call. Anyway, everyone into the elevator.” We all scrambled into the glass elevator. It shot down at the speed of sound into the room where we saw Aoi get executed.

“C-c-can we control the speed of that thing?” Ivy q uestioned, stumbling out of it. Cara just collapsed to the floor, smiling but confused. Alpha and Luna just shook on the floor.

“How about no? Anyway, I have a gift for you guys!” He cackled. “You see, behind all of these doors are you’re  ** Ultimate Labs ** . These allow you to improve your talents vastly.”

“I’m intrigued.” Cara said from the floor; everyone just stared at her blankly. Suddenly 4 spotlights lit up from the ceiling shining onto all of us. They started to spin and then they landed by 4 doors; the first was decorated in colourful confetti of all colours; the second was covered in pixelated music notes and characters; the third was covered in vinyl records; and the fourth was decorated with film and had a large gold star with Ivy’s name on it.

“Bruce, Warden, Ivy, Cara, Alex and Harry have all had their labs unlocked.” He said.

“Really?” Bruce asked excitedly.

“Awesome .” Alex yelled.

“M-m-mine.” Ivy questioned.

“Go check them out then!” Monokuma yelled. “You have 1 hour.”

“Hey Erin! I’m going to check out the Moore’s lab.” I nodded and decided I wanted to see Cara and Alex’s lab.

“Big sis Erin! I’m so excited!” Cara was so happy , skipping past me . She and Alex walked over to the door decorated with pixels .

“ Kind of exciting. ” David said from beside me “ I sn’t it thrilling?”

“What could even be in there?” Randy questioned.

“Let’s find out.” Theodora shrieked “Open the door!” The door was pushed open by Cara and everyone gaped in shock.

“Woah.” That was all Alex could say and in all honesty, everyone said it. It was an honest reaction to seeing the largest arcade in the world. Every game in the world was in the room which exploded with colour due to the neon lights and screens. All 6 of us stepped inside and saw two paths highlighted: one a neon  orange, the other a neon green. We decided to follow the orange one first. After about 30 seconds of walking, we saw a large art studio with templates, a speaker and a large computer screen. 

“Is this for me?” Alex questioned, his eyes lighting up. He walked into it and checked it out. “You guys check the other path, I’m going to chill in here.” We went through with his wishes and walked on the green path. It led us to a large DJ booth decked out with various pieces every video game score ever in the computer.

“…yes.” Cara was so pleased that she was lost for words. Cara leapt up onto it and began fiddling before we heard the Super Mario theme blared. She then began to remix it into something amazing.

“I love it!” Cara yelled but we could barely hear her due to the volume.

“Hey! They have Dance Dance Revolution over there.” David yelled and the 4 of us ran over. We then just kept playing as Cara and Alex enjoyed their new perks.

** Chester P.O.V: **

“This is just an empty room.” Warden said blankly as we stood outside the room.

“Maybe something will happen if we step inside.” Violet commented.

“Let’s step inside then.” Bruce jumped into the room. Everyone else followed him in.

“Greetings Moore brothers.” A voice said from an unknown place as the door slammed shut behind us. “Please select party theme.”

“Okay, Bruce.” Warden warned. “You need to be careful doing this and-“

“Garden!” Bruce yelled.

“This fucking idiot.” Warden mumbled as the room morphed around us.

“Should we be worried?” Amelia questioned unthoughtfully.

“I doubt it.” James responded.

“Why do you sound like robots?” Violet asked exasperatedly. After a few seconds, the room became a beautiful garden set up for a party. There were various tables with cupcakes and tea sets. And at the front was a large stage with a curtain saying ‘Warden Moore: The Lipsync Assassin’ in bold gold writing.

“Wow!” We all said.

“Wait! I get my own stage?” Warden sprinted towards the stage, leaping up and going backstage “I fucking love this!” We could hear him yell from behind the curtain.

“Should we get some tea then?” I asked. We all nodded and sat down at one of the tables to have a nice tea party.

** Adelaide P.O.V: **

Behind  the  door was an impressive movie studio. There were various sets, props and rooms t hat were perfect to make any kind of film.

“Wow! This is so amazing!” I admired.

“ Ooh! Could we make a porno here?” Dahlia asked before being smacked around the head by John.

“Enough.” John blankly threatened.

“Why did I come here again?” Glinda asked herself.

“It-t-t-t-t is p-p-perfect.” Ivy stuttered out, crying with happiness.

“ You deserve to have it.” I supported. 

“I-I am not sure about that.” She mumbled. Holy shit I must marry this cinnamon roll.

“I’m fairly impressed. But what does this button do?” John asked before pressing the large red button. There was a rumble before a grassy meadow set was selected and all suitable props were brought forward.

“Wow! This must be quite expensive.” Glinda commented “Actually wait. Where does the budget for this entire thing come from?”

“Well the last execution must have cost around £5,000,000 due to the sharks, water, helicopter and pool.” John calculated.

“Should I be worried that you know how much sharks cost?” Dahlia commented.

“I’ve done some extreme weddings.” John responded.

“Maybe this could be a good set for a wedding film.” Ivy wondered grabbing something and hiding it in her sweater.

** Amy P.O.V: **

“I hate this and everything it stands for.” And that was all I could say to Harry’s lab. It was a large room, decorated to be some cross between an alley way and a recording studio.

“I mean, it isn’t your lab so you have no room to comment.” Rick scolded

** “ ** Well if you look at my student profile you can see I don’t like alleys.” I argued.

“I can also see that you your boobs are smaller than you.”  He yelled back.

“Oh you son of a-” I attempted to lunge at him but Rob grabbed me by my collar. I struggled for a few seconds before giving up. Blake and Harry just stared in dumbfound astonishment.

“Hey do you think Ivy got a movie studio?” Harry wondered “Then we can make a music video.” 

“That would be amazing Harry.” Rick complimented sarcastically. Harry then began writing song lyrics while the rest of explored.

** Erin P.O.V: **

“You are going down David.” Theodora yelled competitively as they played Street Fighter.

“Oh yeah! Take this.” He yelled back. Randy and I were still on Dance Dance Revolution. Suddenly the music in the background stopped and we heard Monokuma’s announcement.

** Attention! Everyone please return to the main hall for your first lesson. **

“Oh” Theodora began.

“You’re” Randy followed.

“Kidding” David continued.

“Me” I finished it. I spotted Alex and Cara leave the top of their areas and head towards the exit and the rest of us followed suit. The first thing I saw was Amy struggling to throttle Rick as she hung off Rob’s shoulder. We just stared in confusion.

“Are you all ready for your first lesson?” Monokuma asked before pressing a button and the floor opened up beneath us.

“Why does this keep happening to meeeeeeeeee?” Harry yelled as everyone fell into a classroom.

“Huh?” Monokemono was sitting at  a teacher’s desk that was in front of 5 tables “Oh. So I’m your teacher and this is history.” He said awkwardly.

“Is this going to be normal history or is it going to be worse?” I asked.

“I think normal. I ain’t got no idea what is normal for you.” The bear sleepily answered “Now, I’ve got to put you in your seating plan . If I call your name, please be  seated at your allocated table. Table 1 has Chester, Dahlia, Amelia-Mae, Blake and Warden.” The 5 of them including my brother sat down at the table on the far left. “Table 2 is Rick, Cara, Harry, David and Violet.” Those 5 sat down on the table to the right to my brother’s. “Table 3 is James, Bruce, Glinda and Ivy. Table 4 is Adelaide, Rob, Theodora and Erin.” I walked towards my table accompanied with the 3 others on it. 

“Here’s what I’m thinking.” Adelaide began “You see the two chairs facing away from the desk? Theodora and Erin should sit there as they are the two smallest on this table at 5ft 4in and 5ft 7in. Then myself and Rob shall sit in front of you; Rob sitting in front of Erin and myself in front of Theodora.”

“I am not that short. I’m of a similar height to Erin.” The chirographer argued trying to compare heights with me.

“You are wearing heels.” I stated calmly, sitting where Adelaide gestured for me to go.

“And you are also annoying.” Rob quietly whispered sitting in front of me. Theodora grumbled and sat down along with Adelaide. To our right we saw Amelia and John facing the board and Randy and Alex opposite them. To our left we saw Bruce and James facing the board with Glinda and Ivy opposite them.

“I’m pretty sure Glinda wants to shoot someone right now.” Theodora slyly commented. We all giggled.

“Does anyone know any history?” I asked.

“Games.” Adelaide responded.

“Literature.” Theodora bragged.

“Um… wrestling.” Rob answered awkwardly.

“How about yourself?” I was asked by the VR Technician. 

“Well… punishments, the evolution of law and looking at various criminals in the past.” I said casually. They all looked fairly impress.

“Okay students.” The bear began “Let’s begin the lesson.” The lesson was actually quite enjoyable. We went through important historical events and everyone had a chance to answer something. I was surprised at how well a teacher the Monokemono was. After about an hour, he told us to all stand up. “Now it’s time for your first project.”

“Wait, project?” Violet questioned.

“Yes Miss Worthingdale.” He yawned “And I’m letting someone special pick the pairings.” He sleepily pointed at Bruce “Congrats Mr Moore. Out of every one here  you excel the most in *yawn* history so you can pick the partners.”

“Me?” He asked in confusion.

“Yep. Now pick your partner for the project.” He instructed.

“Sure?” He pondered for a moment before going “How about it David?”

“Wait what?” Warden just gave his step-brother the most confused look ever.

“I’ll be glad to accept but I am curious as to why you’ve picked me.” The TV host stated.

“Well, it’d be a good chance to know the other students. I’m going to pick the people who don’t know each other and appear to have the least in common.” Bruce informed us.

“Okay?” Warden responded.

“Am I okay to begin doing everyone else’s pairs?” The party planner asked our history teacher.

“Go ahead.”

“Okay then. I’ll pair Warden with Amelia.” Amelia walked over to Warden and gave an awkward smile “Amy and Alex.” They shook each other’s hands “Cara and Rob.”

“Um?” Cara began until she noticed the wrestler stood behind her “You know what? I think this could work out.” She stated out in a panic. 

“Hey Bruce. Do you think that’s a good pairing?” James asked with caution.

“I guess. I’ll partner James with Theod-”

“What?!” Theodora screamed from besides me “I’m partnered with this peasant?”

“Well f-” James was about to say before Bruce blocked his words.

“Firstly, no swearing in front of the kids. Secondly, as I said before, it’s better to pick people who have the least in common. ” They both glared each other and then mumbled an agreement “Dahlia and Harry.”

“Awesome!” Harry yelled. Dahlia winked at him and did finger guns. 

“John and Violet.” They both just stared at him “Chester and Ivy.” 

“M-m-me?” Ivy panicked as Chester walked towards her. My brother looked slightly confused and awkwardly comforted her.

“Adelaide and Rick.” Adelaide mouthed out a cry for help as Rick skipped towards her, smiling like a maniac “Randy and Glinda.” Glinda just looked in pain and agony and so did Randy “And finally: Blake and Erin.” For some reason, my brother gave me a look of jealousy as the model walked towards me. 

“Okay, I’ll send you your themes for your projects later.” The bear instructed “About twelve- ish . Also,  Monokuma has another announcement for you so bye.” He said this as a large fan appeared underneath the floor. It began to turn and the wind power it created launched us up back into the room of labs.

“Can we please make travel less likely to damage us?” Theodora yelled as the monochromatic demon hobbled towards us.

“No. Okay, so did  Monokemono warn you about the surprise?” He asked, barely supressing a giggle. We nodded and he gestured for us to enter the elevator once again. We slowly filed in and got ready to shoot down. But instead, we were slowly rising and moving to the right. A door opened up in the wall and the elevator passed through it. 

“You have now left the main carriage.” A voice said from inside the walls of our transport “Entering Plastic’s Carriage.”

“Plastics?” I questioned out loud.

“Maybe it’s something out of Mean Girls?” Warden asked out of excitement.

“Doubt it.” Rick snickered. The room we entered was dark, the only thing we could see was the elevator’s glass walls due to the inside light system. We slowly descended down and then the elevator stopped and we all filed out into the dark ‘carriage’. 

“So, what’s next? A light show?” Theodora complained. As soon as she said this however, a spotlight shined on all of us.

“I have a right to fear random bright lights!” Randy screamed as the spotlight split into multiple lights and started to spin around us. They suddenly launched off in different directions and the whole room was filled with light. It was a large shopping centre, 20 different stores surrounding a large fountain.

“It’s a mall?” Ivy wondered.

“Ivy, this is Britain. British people call this a shopping centre.” Amelia informed the director.

“Welcome to Kuma mall!”  Monokuma yelled, popping up out of nowhere.

“Shopping centre.” Amelia corrected.

“...shut it.”  Monokuma glared at her “Anyway, there are 20 shops for you to have fun in and spend your Mono-coins.” He told us “Our first store we shall be showing you is Rosemary’s arcade and game store.”

“But we have an arcade.” Alex commented.  Monokuma just stared at him blankly before telling him to be quiet.

“The second is Carrie Yourself  With Fashion. A  fancy-dress store where you can pick up clothing for special events.”

“I get the reference.” Ivy nodded.

“Thank you, Miss Crimson. Next is  Ringu’s Traditional Japanese Baths and Spa; the name is what it is. Then Blair’s Bank where you can transfer physical Mono-coins into your accounts. The  Monomono machine is a special shop where you load your coins to receive one random gift to give to your classmates.  Kubz Kostume Store is essentially a Halloween store. The Department St-”

“Wait!” Rob interrupted “Just ‘The Department Store’? I mean there are other names you could have gone  for, right ?”

“Nah, we just ran out of ideas. Anyways, it’s what it says.  McKuma’s Fast Food Animatronic Restaurant is perfect for some quick meals with some entertainment.”

“So, kind of like FNAF?” Randy asked.

“Yes, apart from the animatronics won’t kill you. It’s your job to kill each other. Pet and Play is for James and Amy to look after their pets.”

“There’s a store just for us?” They asked.

“I mean, they’re technically  combatents .”  Monokuma commented.

“Wait, what?” James asked.

“Moving on. Pyewacket Casino is perfect for all those ready to bet the stakes; Cara and Alex are banned from entering.”

“Why me?” Cara asked.

“I am not letting kids get into gambling. I’m not a monster.”

“Didn’t you show us a live murder?” Alex interrogated.  Monokuma just stared blankly.

“...oh yeah, I did. You’re still banned until you’re everyone else’s age.” They just did depressive sighs “The Mono-Pharmacy is where you can pick up different types of medicine. Doctor Sleeps Hospital is to help treat serious injuries. It also functions as a mortuary.” 

“Is that where  Aoi’s body is kept?” David asked with caution.

“Of course. Also good for Erin’s autopsies.”

“But I don’t-” I began before getting immediately interrupted.

“You do now.” He cackled “Next to that is Shaun’s Dessert Place?”

“Desserts?” Cara and Violet asked in unison, their eyes lighting up. They slowly shuffled towards it while looking at the bear.

“Can someone stop them please?” Rob stood behind the two and they quickly stopped all efforts “Thank you Rob. Next to that is the Train Gift Shop.”

“Why do we need a gift shop if this will be our permanent living quarters until we can escape?” John asked.

“Don’t ask. Then there’s  Chucky’s Play Area.” We all firmly shook our heads “Fair enough. Then there’s Winchester’s Books.”

“Books?” Theodora now sounded excited.

“Don’t develop a fetish for them. Paper cuts hurt.”  Monokuma warned “Next is  Midsommar Camping Supplies.”

“But-” Chester began.

“Murder weapons and stuff to help with it. Then there is Chez  Monokuma which is for fancy meals.” We stared at him before I asked.

“Why would we-”

“Birthdays!” It explained loudly “Then there is Gerald’s School House for basic school supplies. And our final store is...” He cleared his throat before screaming “THE SUPER HARDCORE GYM!” Rob’s eyes lit up. “Now go nuts as free time has now begun.” He cackled as he disappeared into the ground below. 

“I guess we have until night time to explore.” Chester explained. We all decided to split up but I went off last.

** Free Time: BEGIN! **

I decided that I wanted to catch up with Dahlia. After a few seconds of exploring, I saw her enter Pyewacket Casino. I followed in behind her. The store was like a mystical forest inside with gambling machines and a bar embedded in it. It all blended together quite beautifully.

“Hey Dahlia. I greeted her as she tried starting up a pool table.

“Hi.” She responded “I needed someone to play pool with. Shall we?” She asked. For the next 30 minutes, we played a couple of rounds of the game.

“So, where were you those year where you weren’t at school?” I questioned.

“Um...” Dahlia began to get uncomfortable “... did you ever take care of someone called Arlen Villin?”

“Yes, that was two years ago.” Arlen  Villin was a psychopathic serial rapist who manipulated girls into doing his bidding. According to a few victims, anyone who disobeyed him got beaten to death. On November 24 th 2013, I executed him. In court, I couldn’t even look him in the face as he smiled and laughed, bragging about all that he did.

“...it might be about him.” She said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. I ran over and hugged her “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” She was hyperventilating with tears and sharp breaths. She wailed in agony and pain.

“Hey, hey, hey!” I comforted her, bringing her close towards me “Do you want to talk about something else?” She nodded with tears in her eyes “How about how you got your talent?”

“Um... yeah, yeah, that works.” She muttered out “Well, one night, I found a bunch of stuff for neon art. I started to play around with it and people walked past, they took pictures and posted it on social media. It blew up in hours and  cause I was in it, I was recognised as the artist.”

“That’s awesome.” I commented. She smiled and slowly got back to her former attitude.

“Fuck yeah, it is.” She responded happily “I started to get bookings for various events. Even some famous celebrities booked me.” 

“Seriously? You lucky bitch.” I was slightly jealous.

“Yeah, it was awesome. I’m not going to ask you about your talent because you were doing it since  Year 4.”

“Yep.” I claimed. We decided to part ways, but I’m going to need to do some digging later.

** Dahlia’s Hope Fragments: 1/5 **

I went to find Cara next. I hadn’t seen her since the case. I found her in Shaun’s Dessert Place, digging into a cookies and cream sundae. 

“Big sis Erin!” She greeted “Do you want to spend time with me?”

“Of course.” I sat down with her and ordered a Belgian Chocolate Waffle “So, Videogame DJ huh?”

“Yep. I remixed lots of OSTs. My favourites were Mario, Sonic and Scrum Debate from some weird game.”

“Do you think they’re on the E-Handbooks?” I asked. I got out my E-handbook and loaded up  Ongaku . I searched Cara’s name and found lots of songs with her listed as the artist “This is a lot.” I loaded up one called Mario’s World 1 Adventure and began to listen. When the song finished, I couldn’t help but applaud.

“Did you like it?”

“Of course.” I yelled as my waffle was delivered. I began to dine on it.

“Plus, I had more chances to DJ since I went to my new home.” She stated.

“Where was that?”

“It’s a surprise!” She teased playfully. We kept eating desserts for the next 20 minutes.

“Thanks again.” I said as I walked away.

“Shouldn’t I be thanking you?” She giggled as she skipped away. 

** Cara’s Hope Fragments: 1/5 **

Why not talk to Adelaide next? I found her in  Midsommar Camping Supplies. It was a large field with camping supplies. The ceiling looked like an actual sky, bright blue with clouds flying across.

“Hello Erin.” The technician greeted “This is fairly impressive, correct?”

“I know right?” I commented. We spent the next few minutes looking at all the different items and commenting on them.

“Erin?” Adelaide got my attention.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think you could help me with something?” She asked me.

“It depends on what it is.” I commented with caution.

“I want to create my own game.” She told me.

“Haven’t you?” I asked.

“No. I just help my colleagues at the company.” 

“Company?” I interrogated further.

“Well not so much a company but a family for me. They’re the ones who raised me since I was 5.”

“Oh. Did your parents pass away?” I patted her on the back.

“The police called it a murder-suicide. My mother was strangled by my father and then he threw himself off the company's roof. Seeing as they were some of the key workers there, they raised me like my parents did.”

“Oh no. I’m so sorry.” I comforted her. 

“It’s fine.” She brushed it off “Anyway, I want to create a horror game and someone with your talent is perfect to help me do it.” She excitedly told me.

“What is it?” I asked curiously.

“It’s based off the Salem Witch trials.” She informed me “I want it to be what happens when an execution goes horribly wrong on an actual witch. Untold truths to be revealed and humans revealed to be the true monsters.” I was intrigued. For the next 40 minutes, we discussed the idea for her game. Suddenly, we felt a vibration from our E-handbooks. It was a text from Monokemono.

** Monokemono ** ** : Erin, your group project theme is slavery. All projects are due on October 2 ** ** nd ** ** which is next Monday. **

It’s my birthday on that day.

“Well, I should probably find Blake.” I said and she said she had to find Rick for hers. We left the camping store and went to look for our partners.

** Adelaide’s Hope Fragments: 1/5 **

After a few minutes of searching, I found him in Winchester Books.

“Hey Blake.” I greeted the model happily. 

“Hi Erin. Would you like something from Blake?” He asked innocently.

“We need to start on the project for history.” He nodded and we walked into the middle of the shopping centre.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“We are taking the elevator to the History room.” I informed him. We stepped inside the glass elevator and I pressed the button to our History classroom. We were raised up and left Kuma Mall. We were then brought into the lab room and then descended into the History classroom.

“So, what are we doing?” Blake asked.

“According to what we were sent we have to do our project on slavery.” He flinched when I told said the last word “You okay?” 

“Yes. Blake is fine.” He uttered out “So, what shall we do?” 

“I’m not sure.” I said before I thought for a few seconds “How about a fashion show?” I suggested.

“Fashion show?” He questioned with excitement.

“Yes. We can create outfits that represent slavery throughout history and the final one can be the abolishment of slavery entirely. We can work together to make the outfits: you can where them and I can explain them.” I explained the idea and he agreed to it. For the next few hours, we discussed how we were going to pull of such a task. We grabbed some paper and started to design some outfits. It felt like ages had passed as we sat in that classroom designing fashion for ages. By the time we finished our designs, it was 1 minute until night time. We packed it all up and hurried into the elevator. We pressed the button and was sent back into the dorm rooms. We quickly rushed towards our room not before saying good night to each other.

“You’ve been busy, haven’t you?” Amelia said from her bed.

“I’ve been working on my project.” I commented, grabbing my PJs and heading to the bathroom.

**Ding Dong Bing Bong!**   
**The time is now 10pm!**   
**Night time has officially began!**   
**See You ****In**** The Morning!**   
**Have Sweet Dreams!**

I exited the bathroom in my PJs, and headed towards bed. Amelia and I wished each other a good night.

** The next morning **

“Erin. Wake up!” Amelia screamed in my ear, launching me out of my bed.

“What? What is it?” I questioned.

“Look at your E-Handbook!” She yelled at me. I snatched my E-handbook up and opened it. I had a notification from messages. I opened it up and then just stared at the horror that stared at me. I saw all the judges, lawyers and employees at the court house I work at; they were all tied up and looked seriously beaten. At the top of the screen it said: LIVE motive. 

“Does this mean...” I began but Amelia knew what I was going to say.

“It wants us to die, so they are using hostages to do so.” Little did I know, this would lead to one of the most tragic events in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, 1st motive is out. Find out more next time  
Erin Rivas-Alive  
Chester Rivas-Alive  
Blake Swiftwood-Alive  
Amelia-Mae Kearney-Alive  
James McDean-Alive  
Cara Summers-Alive  
Bruce Moore-Alive  
Warden Moore-Alive  
Glinda Quisling-Alive  
Ivy Crimson-Alive  
Amelia Addlestone-Alive  
David Lidabe-Alive  
Randy Romaine-Alive  
Theodora Wraithfield-Alive  
Rick Ordario-Alive  
Violet Worthingdale-Alive  
Alex Tudor-Alive  
Rob O'Hannigan-Alive  
Adelaide Withering-Alive  
Dahlia Zhirch-Alive  
John Simmons-Alive  
Harry Repot-Alive


	7. Poolside Blues Daily Life: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The motive is explained, a life is lost, the rest is filler

** Erin P.O.V: **

“What?” The people that raised me and my brother since we were 8 were beaten and tied up. The worst part is that it’s live. Suddenly, I heard frantic knocking on the door. I ran over it and saw my brother on the other side, panic stricken and pale faced.

“Erin, they’ve kidnapped them!” He told me, wearing the green pyjama shorts he wore while we grew up. I informed him that I knew.

**Ding Dong Bing Bong!**

**It is now 7am**

**Everyone please meet in the main hall now!**

Immediately, from where I stood, I saw everyone rush out of their rooms. Everyone was in their pyjamas.

“What’s happening?” Ivy yelled in her oversized red pyjamas. I resisted the urge to comment on how adorable she looks.

“This can’t be happening.” Randy panicked out in his bright blue pyjama shorts. Wow, he’s really skinny.

“Shut the fuck up you twinks and let me think!” Dahlia screamed at them, dressed in black lingerie. They both glared at her.

“Everyone calm down.” David instructed in his black and white pyjama shorts… holy shit, I must marry that man cause he is beautiful.

“Blake’s scared. Blake is very scared.” The underwear model yelled in the outfit he essentially wears every day. You know what? I’m not shocked by that.

“Good morning my students!” The monochromatic demon bear popped up from nowhere.

“What the fuck you black and white cunt?” Theodora swore at him wearing an oversized grey hoodie over a beautiful night gown. Did not expect the hoodie.

“Why are my friends being held hostage?” Harry interrogated. All he did was take off the sleeveless hoodie, leaving the only protection of his chest was his bandages around his mid-section. Violet was silent and kept glancing between her E-handbook and Harry’s chest while wearing a purple night gown. I glanced down as I could finally see all of her feet and saw bruises around her ankles.

“What have you done?” John questioned, wearing pale yellow pyjama shor-holy shit he is ripped!

“What have you done to my m-family?” Alex shouted at Monokuma, wearing oversized orange pyjamas with black and blue pixels on it. Cara just stared silently at the ground, looking guilty and when she looked at me, she looked pained. She wore a neon green dressing gown decorated in music notes.

“You’re dead!” The Moore step-brothers yelled wearing pink and gold pyjama shorts respectively. They had similar builds despite one being 3 inches taller than the other.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON’T EXPLAIN!” Rob roared at him.

“I’m sure there is something about this so we have to let him explain.” Adelaide informed, wearing dark blue pyjamas. Amy agreed with her, wearing a brown night gown.

“I don’t care.” James cried out “He kidnapped my fucking sister!” He pointed at Monokuma. He wore his usual clothing.

“Everyone, shut up!” Glinda yelled, wearing gold and turquoise pyjamas. Rick backed her statement, wearing dark green pyjama shorts, decorated with gold leaves.

“Everyone listen to idiot #1 and idiot #2. Let me explain the motive first.” He cackled “So, everyone currently has a live feed of someone important kidnapped and held somewhere unfamiliar. Is that correct?” Everyone nodded apart from Cara. She kept looking down at her feet.

“Here’s the deal.” He began to explain the motive “So, for every week without a murder, a random student will be selected and someone important from your live feed will be killed.” Everyone stared at shock from him. We remembered what happened to Asahina “So, now it’s time for the 1st spin.” A large wheel suddenly appeared from the ground.

“Can I question the budget for this whole thing?” Amy questioned. She went ignored as it began to spin. I saw my name and Chester’s name grouped together in between Randy’s and Harry’s. It eventually stopped and the person it landed on screamed. It was Alex. It began to pulse orange brightly as we saw his pixel sprite cry with Monokuma’s celebrating.

“Please… don’t harm then.” He began to cry, tears cascading out of his eyes like waterfalls.

“Now let me think. How about we use Miss Akame Tojo as an example?” He glared at the 11 year old ferociously, laughing sadistically “Perfect.” The wheel flipped around and showed a large screen. A pale faced woman was shown, wearing rags. She had pale blonde hair that was dirtied with dust, it covered over left eye (our left, her right).

“M-m-mr Tudor?” She stuttered out, her voice sounded dehydrated and starved.

“Akame!” The pixel artist yelled at the screen, crying reaching an excessive point. It turned out that she could talk to us to, like a video chat.

“I’m s-s-s-so h-h-happy y-you’re okay, m-m-master.” She cried with happiness.

“Please run, Akame. Run!” He pleaded with the woman.

“I a-apologise my master. B-but I’ve accepted my fate.” She comforted Alex from behind the screen.

“N-n-n-n-no! D-don’t!” He screamed at her “I don’t want you to d-d-d-d-” He began but Akame shushed him.

“M-my m-master.” She started, smiling happily “T-t-this is how life was written for me. I’m not long for this world anyway.” Akame looked to the side guiltily “But promise me something m-my master.”

“What?” He begged, tears in his eyes “What do you want me to promise me?”

“P-promise me you won’t be scared from this. Use this to grow stronger. Don’t be afraid to tell your new friends about your issues. Don’t hide from the world anymore.”

“B-b-b-but I’m scared.” He cried out. She shushed him like a mother caring for her child.

“As long as you remember everything you’ve been through, you don’t need to be scared. I’m just a stepping stone to your future. It’s been a pleasure to serve you and your future.” Those were her final words as the camera was dragged backwards and we saw a masked figure hold a chain above her, a large weight attached to it.

“NO!” The pixel artist screamed but it was too late. The figure raised the chain and swung down. I quickly rushed forward and blocked the view from Alex. He began to cry out as the figure began to beat Akame to death slowly. I hugged him towards me and made sure that he couldn’t see the screen. I held him into my chest and made sure my hand blocked his ears as I just hugged him closer into my chest. After minutes of hearing thuds and screams, everything went quiet. I looked up and saw the beaten corpse of Akame Tojo began to be toyed with before the screen turned off. Unfortunately, I loosened my grip and that was the last thing Alex saw of Akame.

“Ah! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!” Ivy screamed loudly.

“N-n-no. NO! Akame! AKAME!” He cried out for her, screaming in pain. Everyone went silent and we all slowly began to cry. He sunk to his knees and cried out to the sky, screaming her name. The rest of us cried silently for him. After what seemed like years of crying (it was 20 minutes), he collapsed to the floor. He knocked himself out from his tears.

“So, how was that?” Monokuma asked sadistically. Suddenly Harry launched at the bear and grabbed it “What the-”

“You son of a bitch!” He screamed at the bear, lifting it into the sky “What kind of sick game is this for you? You mother-” He stopped as the bear burst into laughter.

“Oh no!” He taunted “Mr Repot you broke the rules.”

“Wait what?”

“I summon thee spear of Gugnir.” It all happened in an instant. I didn’t have time to react as Violet tackled Harry out of the way of a large spear dropping from the ceiling of where Harry was standing.

“Holy shit!” Theodora screamed. Everyone ran over and made sure the two were okay. Violet ended up with a nosebleed and Harry got a few scrapes.

“Upupu. Don’t break the rules and don’t get hurt.” We all glared at the bear as he laughed “No lesson today as you only have Tuesday lessons every other week.” He told us and then disappeared into the floor.

“Shit!” James ran over to Alex and began to make sure he was okay “I’m going to take Alex to his room.”

“Excellent.” David said “Erin. Good job on making sure Alex avoided that.” He hugged me quickly. Holy shit he smelled beautiful, his muscles seemed to be sculpted from some magical marble and if I was a boy; I would be pitching a tent. James picked up Alex and took him to his room while Rob and Adelaide took Harry and Violet to the elevator.

“We’re taking them to Doctor Sleeps Hospital.” Adelaide informed us.

“Why are we still in our pyjamas?” Glinda questioned. We all kind of remembered and walked towards our rooms.

** James P.O.V: **

I carried Alex towards his bed. He was so light that it felt like carrying paper. I lowered him into head but then saw something on his head which made me gasp.

“What is it?” Warden asked, rushing into the room. He saw what I gasped up and then cautiously lifted up his shirt. We both gaped when we saw what we saw.

“Guys?” I saw Chester walk towards our room.

“Sorry Chester.” I panicked out “We’re going to make sure Alex is okay for the rest of the day, bye!” I slammed the door and began to sweat nervously.

** Erin P.O.V: **

After getting my outfit on, I decided I want to go spend some time with some more people.

**Free Time: BEGIN!**

I quickly got into the elevator and decided to check on Violet and Harry. When I got to Kuma Mall, I rushed over to see Violet exit the hospital.

“Violet. Are you okay?” I asked, running towards her.

“Of course. Harry’s fine too.” She said “I’m going to check out the Monomono machine.” She told me. I decided to join her.

When we entered the store, we saw the equivalent of one of the largest gumball machines in the world. It reached the ceiling and had so many balls of different sizes inside the large glass sphere. By my feet, I noticed a large gold coin. I picked it up and realised it was a Mono-coin. I slid it into the device and the machine began to shake.

“What’s happening?” Violet yelled as a large ball shot out of machine and slid down a glass tube. It reached the end of the tube which was right in front of us. I walked towards it as it opened up “Wow! A **Rose in Vitro**.” The Anthoecologist exclaimed.

“Do you want it?” I asked. She nodded happily.

**Gave ‘Rose In Vitro’ to Violet**

“Violet, you’re British right?” I asked her.

“Half. I’m half British and half Japanese.” She informed me.

“That explains the kimono. It’s as beautiful as Japanese culture.” I commented.

“Thanks. It was a gift from years ago.”

“Interesting. Who was it from?” I questioned further.

“It was from Mama Mori. She was one of the owners of the restaurant I worked at.”

“I didn’t expect you to work at a restaurant.” I commented.

“Yeah. I worked as a waitress at a restaurant called Tropical Tanka. It was a Hawaiian-Japanese fusion.” I recognised the name.

“Oh I love that restaurant.” I excitedly told her “I used to go there as much as possible with the court.”

“Excellent. I think I remember serving you. Table #6, calamari rolls as your main and upside-down pineapple cake for your dessert. Those were the last items you ordered there and I remember you giving me a pretty good tip.”

“That’s amazing.” I applauded her “You must like looking and remembering things.” I told her awkwardly.

“Um… pardon?” She asked me to exemplify what I meant.

“I saw you glancing at Harry earlier.” I informed her cheekily. She began to blush brightly “You kept glancing at… how do I put this? His pectoral and abdominal muscles.”

“Well… I…” She tried to speak but couldn’t “Screw it, he’s hot.” She yelled to the ceiling “He has a charming personality, his hair and face are just so cute. I’ve listened to his music and my voice nearly made me faint.” She began to go on about why Harry was amazing “I’d love for him to put on a special concert just for me.”

“That’d be lovely.” I told her. I then looked up and saw Harry standing in the door way, his mouth open in surprise.

“Is she joking?” He mouthed from his position silently.

“No she isn’t.” I mouthed back and he began to blush as well “Get out before she notices.” I warned him while staying silent. Thankfully, Violet was so infested in what she was saying she wasn’t even paying attention.

“Okay. Thanks.” He scurried away.

“…and he is built like a Greek god.” She finally shouted “Also, don’t question me on crushes. You were making goo-goo eyes over David.” Violet pointed. I decided to do the ‘play dumb’ procedure.

“What?” I asked blankly.

“You know what I’m talking about.” The Anthoecologist said to me “You’ve had a crush on him since you were kids.”

“Is there evidence?”

“Dahlia.” I am going to talk to her later “Don’t worry. It’s our secret.” She winked naughtily. We spent the next 20 minutes putting money in the Monomono machine, looking at the amazing and weird items we were given. We bid each other good bye afterwards.

**Violet’s Hope Fragments: 1/5**

“Oy! Legal killer!” I heard someone yell from behind me. It was Rick skipping towards me. Someone help me.

“Rick.” I greeted blankly “Great to see you.”

“Come on. Have a little enthusiasm.” He instructed me “Come with me to McKumas.”

“I take it I have no choice.” I stated.

“Nope!” We both walked towards the fast food place. It had a black and white tiled floor, walls covered in childish drawings and a large wooden stage with various animatronics on it: a bear, a rabbit, a chicken and a fox.

“Doesn’t this seem like a FNAF rip off?” I commented towards Rick.

“Yeah. Let’s get some nuggets.” He skipped towards the counter to our right “Two kids’ meals with the nuggets please. One grape Fanta and one coke.” I walked towards the counter just as the meal was brought out.

“Let’s grab a table.” I said. We grabbed the table closest to the stage as the animatronics began to wake up. They began to sing various songs.

“I love nuggets.” He exclaimed with joy, dining on his meal.

“Well, maybe you’ll like this more.” I grabbed one of the items from the Monomono machine: a** Golden Leaf Quiver**.

**Gave Golden Leaf Quiver to Rick**

“Hey! Good taste.” He commended me “All I need is arrows, a bow, a finger guard and an arm guard.” He began to eat his nuggets once more.

“You eat like you’ve barely done it before.” I commented.

“Well, most of my time is doing archery so all I really eat is breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert. I’ve only been to a fast food restaurant three times.” He told me.

“Is your family strict?” I asked.

“Well, a rich family has rich traditions.” He said to the air, then he realised what he’d say “Wait! Ignore that last part.”

“Rich family?” I then remembered his last name “Oh Ordario! I did a case for you guys a few years ago and-” He quickly shushed me.

“Okay fine. I’m from a wealthy family. But it was sooooooooo boring.” He explained to me “Archery was the only fun thing to do it. It was extremely beneficial for my family as we ran one of the largest archery fields in the world for the different types of archery.”

“I didn’t know there were different types of archery.” I informed him. He shook his head.

“Of course not. Let me explain the 4 types of archery: target, flight, clout, and field. Target archery is the one used at the Olympics and for beginners; you have to shoot a set amount of arrows into a flat surface. The ground is completely flat as well.”

“Seems fun.” I told him.

“It’s one of the more common ones if I’m being honest with you. Clout archery is a type of archery developed in The Middle Ages for the military. It’s where you shoot an arrow at an upward angle and does an arch.”

“Is that the one used in that film?” I asked him. I couldn’t remember the name of the film.

“The one where arrows cover the sun?” I nodded “Yeah. Flight is just seeing how far you can shoot your arrow. No target is needed but you need to do it in a very open area like a large field.”

“So just a competition on who can shoot their arrow the farthest?” I asked as I ate my nuggets.

“That’s the simple version of it. And then for the one I do: field archery. You do it in an area like a forest or a woodland setting. You can shoot arrows upwards, downwards, through trees, on bridges and more. Plus the targets vary in size and distance making it more challenging. It’s great for fitness and how I got these guns.” He began to flex his arms.

“No comment on that last bit. But maybe if we’re able you could teach me.” He seemed to light up at the offer.

“Gladly. Hey, maybe when I get my lab I can teach you.”

“I’ll be glad to take that offer.” We finished our meal and then left the fast food joint.

**Rick’s Hope Fragments: 1/5**

“Peasant!” I heard a shrill call from behind me. Theodora was marching towards me.

“Please don’t call me a peasant.” I tried to instruct her.

“I’ll decide on that later.” Great (that was sarcastic) “I’ve noticed that it is your birthday next week.”

“Yes it is.” I confirmed. She quickly grabbed the hood of my trench coat and dragged me away.

“I must prepare for your gift!” She told me as she dragged me towards Carrie Yourself With Fashion.

“How are you this strong?” I questioned as I struggled. We entered the store and she threw me onto a podium.

“Take the coat off.” She demanded. I did so, she snatched it off me and hung it up. She grabbed a measuring tape and wrapped it around my waist “Waist 25in. I know your chest size as it is on your student profile. I assume you’re around a D cup then.”

“Yeah.” I absent-mindedly told her “So, did you have a sister?” I remembered her last name and it shared a similar name to a previous victim to a car crash. Amanda Wraithfield was killed in a car crash that appeared to be staged. It turned out the driver was drunk at the time of the incident.

“Yes, she died a while back and I remember you taking the case. I remember the court proceedings as I was there. So we were both around the age of 13.” She briskly informed me “My sister was 14 at the time of her death. She had a boyfriend at the time but he disappeared after that.”

“Interesting.” I don’t remember anything about a boyfriend “I heard she was a lovely person.”

“Hah! You must’ve heard a lot of bullshit then. She was a total bitch,” She notified me “despite the fact she was presented as a wonderful singer-songwriter who had a kind heart. She was a selfish spoiled brat.”

“No offence, but I thought that was a perfect summary of what you were like when I first met you.”

“Bitch, I’m loveable. Hip 29in.” She kept taking my measurements for the next 5 minutes.

“Hey. Do they sell fabrics hear?” I asked her.

“Of course.” She informed me when she finished. I quickly rushed over and grabbed fabric I needed for the History project “Well, you’re good to go.”

“Thanks. See you later.” I bid the chirographer good bye as I paid for the fabrics.

**Theodora’s Hope Fragments: 1/5**

I saw Blake by the elevator and greeted him. We took the elevator to the classroom and began to work. After 11 hours of work, we completed the 1st outfit. The night time announcement played and we hurried off to our rooms.

** 5 hours earlier **

** Alex P.O.V: **

I shot up screaming from the bed “Akame!” Wait! When did I go to bed?

“Good evening Alex.” James and Warden were sitting at the edge of my bed “You have some explaining to do.”  
“Explain what?” Was it the fact that I knew a Japanese servant who kept calling me master? Actually, that make sense. And then when I found out the topic of what they were talking about, I went silent.

** The next day **

** Erin P.O.V: **

I walked out my room to see everyone waiting for the lesson. We got into the elevator and saw Monoyoku inside. We descended into a large changing rooms with 22 changing rooms. They surrounded the walls and one was in between the doors. The order went Rick (In between doors), Amelia, Alex, Rob, Randy, Theodora, James, Adelaide, John, Violet, Ivy, Bruce, Glinda, Myself, Erin, Blake, Dahlia, Harry, Warden, Chester, David, Cara, Amy. We went in to get changed and I saw a purple PE uniform. I got changed and walked through the doors. We stepped into a large gymnasium and we all lined up. Everyone had different colours on their uniforms.

“Okay. You’re all going to play some dodgeball.” The fox instructed “I’ve selected Violet and Randy as they are the oldest here.” The two stepped forward “Violet, as the oldest you select first.”

“Harry.” She chose and the hip-hop star walked towards her.

“David.” Randy chose the TV host and he happily walked forwards.

“Erin.” Violet chose me next. I walked forward and stood next to her. The teams were the following:

Violet’s Team:

  * Violet
  * Harry
  * Myself
  * Amy
  * Cara
  * Bruce
  * John
  * Adelaide
  * Rick
  * Amelia
  * Ivy

Randy’s Team:

  * Randy
  * David
  * Rob
  * James
  * Warden
  * Blake
  * Chester
  * Alex
  * Theodora
  * Dahlia
  * Glinda

We went to different sides of the court. We lined up against the wall and when the whistle blew, we dashed forward to grab the 10 balls. Myself, Dahlia, Chester, Rob, James, David, Rick, Amy, Glinda and Amelia got the balls. We ran back to the wall and began to throw. I was the 16th eliminated. The elimination order went:

  1. Ivy (Eliminated by Glinda)
  2. Glinda (Eliminated by Cara)
  3. Theodora (Eliminated by Violet)
  4. Randy (Eliminated by Amy)
  5. Violet (Eliminated by Chester)
  6. Alex (Eliminated by Cara)
  7. Adelaide (Eliminated by James)
  8. Chester (Eliminated by Me)
  9. Rob (Eliminated by Blake)
  10. Blake (Eliminated by Bruce)
  11. Dahlia (Eliminated by Amelia)
  12. Harry (Eliminated by James)
  13. Amelia (Eliminated by James)
  14. John (Eliminated by
  15. Bruce (Eliminated by David)
  16. Me (Eliminated by David)
  17. Cara (Eliminated by Warden)
  18. David (Eliminated by Amy)
  19. Warden (Eliminated by Rick)
  20. Rick (Eliminated by James)

It was just Amy and James left. Unfortunately for James, all the balls were on Amy’s side; she also had the crazy eyes. In about 5 seconds, Amy threw all the balls at James and hit him with each one. Our team rushed forwards and congratulated her. We continued to do a bunch of rounds until an hour was up.

We got changed and for the rest of the day, Blake and I worked on our project. Monokemono came round and told us he could set up the tables like a runway. We accepted his offer and Blake and I finished the 2nd outfit. But when we went up to leave, I saw Cara waiting for us.   
“Hey Cara. Something wrong?” I asked the DJ. It was then I noticed she was crying.

“Erin. I’m sorry!” She cried out alarming us “I’m scared of the motive!” She ran forwards and just cried on me as she hugged my legs.

“Hey, hey. I promise you the person in your motive won’t get hurt.” She then cried out.

“No! This motives put y-y-y-” She tried to speak but then choked on her tears.

“Cara. Do you want me to look at who’s on your motive?” She nodded and then showed me on her E-handbook.

“Oh no.” Blake gasped, collapsing to his knees as we saw a livestream of myself on the screen.

“Cara.” I was shocked. Monokuma, that bastard. He uses her babysitter as a threat; he uses me as a threat to get Cara to kill.

“E-e-e-erin.” She stuttered out “I don’t want you to die.” All I could do was look down in shock.

“No one is dying.” Blake slowly stood back up and brought us both in a hug “Especially on Blake’s watch!” He exclaimed happily.

“Cara. I promise you, I’m not that easy to take down.” I comforted her.

“R-really?” She looked up. I gave her a friendly smile and nodded. She began to smile to and we all joined in on the hug that Blake began. She skipped away smiling as Blake and I walked towards our room.

** The next day **

It was time for our musical theatre and arts lesson with Monobo. The snake sat us in a circle in this order: Randy, John, Rob, Violet, James, Theodora, Bruce, Rick, Glinda, Alex, Warden, Amy, Ivy, Chester, Dahlia, Blake, David, Cara, Amelia, Adelaide, me and finally Harry.

“Well we are going to do some Improv. Can someone tell me what Improv is?” Ivy shot her hand into the air “Miss Crimson.”

“Improv is where an actor/actress makes up what to do on the spot.” She answered.

“Correct. We are going to play the bench game where you have to get someone off a bench using your improve skills.” He set up a bench in the middle of the circle. “Amelia sit on the bench.” She did so “Now, who wants to go first.” Cara raised her hand.

“Hey guess what? Spiders.” She suddenly threw a fake spider towards Amelia making her jump out of the bench. We all laughed and Amelia brushed it off and sat back down in her old spot.

Randy then scared Cara off the bench by yelling about the end of the world. Glinda then began to roast the hell out of the meteorologist and he laughed his way off the bench. Rick then threatened to shoot her with his special bow, and she quickly scurried off. After a while, I managed to get Adelaide off by suddenly jump scaring her suddenly. Then David got me off by winking at me and bringing his lips closer. I have to admit, I nearly fainted. After an hour, we went into the elevator. Blake and I went back down to the class room and worked until the night time announcement.

** The next day **

We were in the maths classroom. I was on the front-right table with Blake, Cara and Adelaide. We spent the hour learning maths. Afterwards, Blake and I finished the last of the 4 outfits.

“Erin. Can Blake tell you something?” The model asked me as we rode the elevator back up.

“Yeah, of course.” I said.

“Blakelikesyourbrother!” He suddenly shot out from his mouth. I asked him to repeat himself “Blake… likes your brother.”

“Aww. That’s nice.” I told him truthfully. I was fairly calm about this as when my brother first heard of Blake, he developed a large crush on him. I even caught him masturbating to Blake’s pictures once. I’ve never let him live that down “Blake would like to go on a date with Chester.”

“Then go ask.” I encouraged “I’ll go with you to help.” His smile grew even brighter.

“Okay.” The elevator stopped and we both walked towards the room of my brother. We both enthusiastically knocked on the door. Chester opened it, just in his pyjama shorts and he looked pretty tired.

“Who is it?” He yawned.

“Good evening Chester.” Blake greeted. Chester then fully woke up and then tried to immediately cover himself up “Blake would like to go on a date with you.” Chester then froze.

“You… want to go… on a date… with me?” He asked, looking down and blushing.

“Yes. 7pm, tomorrow at Chez Monokuma if it’s okay with you.” He blushed while looking down too.

“I would love to.” He happily agreed.

“Blake will see you tomorrow then.” The model gave my brother a kiss on the cheek while skipping away happily. My brother’s face was the same colour as a tomato and I leaned against the doorway satisfied.

“You were so staring at his crotch.” I confronted him.

“No I wasn’t.” He crossed his arms annoyed.

“Your boner says otherwise.” Chester looked down, blushed brighter and ran into the bathroom as David was leaving it. He had a towel around his waist and I possibly was staring.

“What did you do?” He questioned me.

“Helped him get a date with Blake.” I proclaimed proudly.

“You want to be next?” He asked me while blushing.

“That’d be ni-wait! Wh-” I began but he quickly bid me good night and shut the door. I stumbled backed to my door in surprise.

“What happened?” Amelia was pretty close to the doorway.

“I set my brother up on a date and I think I’m next.” I summarised. I told my roommate everything that just happened.

“I think he likes you.” She teased. I flushed with red.

“Do you think he actually does?” I asked.

“As much as dogs are man’s best friends.” We began to just talk about how hot the boys are. We decided to write our top 5 hottest boys and girls.

Boys:

  1. David Lidabe
  2. Blake Swiftwood
  3. Bruce Moore
  4. Warden Moore
  5. Randy Romaine

Girls:

  1. Adelaide Withering
  2. Amelia Mae-Kearney
  3. Dahlia Zhirch
  4. Violet Worthingdale
  5. Us

We laughed at this for a while before we tucked ourselves in for bed. Little did I know, someone was creating a plan was being created to disrupt this harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin Rivas-Alive  
Chester Rivas-Alive  
Blake Swiftwood-Alive  
Amelia-Mae Kearney-Alive  
James McDean-Alive  
Cara Summers-Alive  
Bruce Moore-Alive  
Warden Moore-Alive  
Glinda Quisling-Alive  
Ivy Crimson-Alive  
Amelia Addlestone-Alive  
David Lidabe-Alive  
Randy Romaine-Alive  
Theodora Wraithfield-Alive  
Rick Ordario-Alive  
Violet Worthingdale-Alive  
Alex Tudor-Alive  
Rob O'Hannigan-Alive  
Adelaide Withering-Alive  
Dahlia Zhirch-Alive  
John Simmons-Alive  
Harry Repot-Alive


	8. Special Event: The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Chester go on their first date. Their classmates try to help.

** Chester P.O.V: **

After an English lesson with Monokori, I hurried towards my room to make myself ready and presentable for my date.

“Chester?” David checked if I was in our room.

“Yeah?” I answered, making sure my trench coat was clean.

“I’m going to help you for your date. You’re going to need to be presentable. So I’ve brought someone.” He informed me. Warden then appeared from behind him holding make-up, different outfits and shoes. The Lipsyncher slowly approached me.

“Um… what are you doing?” I asked, backing away.

“It is time…” Warden smiled wide “…FOR A MAKEOVER!” He then pounced on me, tackled me and brought me to a chair “Now, hold still.” He then proceeded to do his makeover on me.

“Wait! Won’t Blake be confused?” I asked.

“Bruce is taking care of him.” Warden explained.

** Randy P.O.V: **

“SOMEONE HELP BLAKE!” The model screamed as Bruce attempted his makeover.

“Hold still please!” Bruce yelled, trying to apply foundation. I just stood in the door way confused.

“Why is Bruce assaulting Blake with fashion?” Glinda asked me. She must’ve just arrived.

“He’s going on his first date with Chester today.” I explained.

“That’s nice. Want to work on our project in my room?” She questioned. I agreed.

“Good luck Blake. Don’t kill him Bruce.” I bid goodbye.

“Don’t shut the door behind you.” Bruce instructed “I might need to run to my room quickly.” I nodded and walked away.

** Chester P.O.V: **

Warden finally finished the transformation on my face. He gave me a hand mirror and I looked at what he did. He decorated my eyes with a purple eyeshadow with a slight blue gradient. He contoured my face slightly.

“Wow! This is beautiful.” I complimented him.

“Thanks. Now strip.” He demanded.

“…repeat.” I said blankly.

“So we can put you in your outfit.” He told me. He then pulled out scissors “Now strip before I cut it off you.” I hesitantly took of everything until I was left in just my underwear. He then threw some clothes at me: a purple long sleeve lilac shirt, blue jeans and a diamond studded belt.

“Really?” I questioned.

“Well would you rather go half-naked?” Warden asked.

“Isn’t Blake only wearing shorts though?” David butted him.

“Put it on.” He told me. I reluctantly did so. It was all at the right fit. He then dragged me to the bathroom. It all seemed to blend together. He then put an apron protecting the outfit. He pulled out a comb and a spray bottle and began to work on my hair.

“I wonder how Blake is doing.”

** Erin P.O.V: **

“Hey Blake! Want to work on the…pro…ject?” I stared blankly as I saw Bruce try to style Blake’s hair and fail.

“Good afternoon Erin.” He greeted. Blake mouthed out a plea for help. His outfit was different, consisting of: a golden suit vest, blue jeans and white trainers. Of course, he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He had golden eye shadow on

“Need help?” I asked. He nodded enthusiastically and I took over from hair duties. I asked him to grab me a spray bottle and he passed me one from his bag. I sprayed it on the model’s hair and combed it upwards. After a few minutes, I was satisfied. He stood up and Bruce applauded.

“The classic long brushed back hair. Nice.” He complimented me on my work. I occasionally helped the lawyers at the court with their hair. “Hey. It’s 3pm, what do you want to do for now?”

“Let us go through the time table for what Warden wanted to happen.” Bruce instructed “We need to get a gift for Blake to give to Chester.” He suddenly pulled out a bouquet of flowers from his sleeve.

“Impressive.” I said.

“As a party planner, you need to learn how to get people’s attention.” He informed us “So, you are going to give Chester these.”

“Right.” Blake nodded.

“You’re also picking Chester up from his room.” He said, reading from notes in his hands.

“Understood.” He saluted.

“Then Erin has to perform a song for you.” I did a double take on that.

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.” I said cautiously.

“You’re only going to sing 2 songs for them: Rewrite The Stars from The Greatest Showman and Brave by Sara Bereilles.” Bruce informed me. I gasped and began to get excited. They were my favourite songs growing up.

“I guess I can.” I told him.

“Great, now go to Warden. He’s in Chester’s room.” I bid them both goodbye for now and walked towards my brother’s door. I was suddenly pulled into the room and was thrown into a chair.

“Good afternoon Erin.” Warden said. I saw David sat next to me in a chair as well.

“Get ready.” He warned “We’re both the entertainment.”

“Wait a sec!” As I was tied to the chair with David and was dragged it out.

“Have fun while waiting Chester.” Warden waved goodbye.

** Cara P.O.V: **

I walked outside my room to go to my lab. The first thing I saw was David and Erin being dragged to Warden’s room.

“Cara! Help!” Erin pleaded.

“Cara. Don’t help.” Warden warned “We’re helping for a date.”

“Oh! Are those two going on a date?” I asked excitedly.

“Not yet!” David yelled.

“Wait wh-” Erin began but Warden got them through the door and shut it behind him.

“…okay then?” I said to no one as I strolled towards the elevator.

** 6:55pm **

** Chester P.O.V: **

For the last few minutes, I’ve been sweating bullets. I’ve tried listening to music but it didn’t help. I kept playing with the sleeves of my shirt before I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Blake standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers. He looked presentable and hot at the same time.

“Wow. You look incredible.” He told me.

“Yeah. You too.” I replied. He gave me the flowers and I blushed. He held his hand out for me and I gladly accepted it. We began to walk on a path illuminated by candles towards the elevator. We pressed the button and descended into Kuma Mall.

“Chester.” He whispered “Blake’s so nervous.”

“I’m sure we’ll both be fine.” I comforted him. I noticed everyone was standing there, holding various baskets. When we stepped out, they began to throw purple and yellow flower petals at us. This continued until we reached Chez Monokuma. They scattered as we entered.

“Where do you think Erin, Randy and David are?” Blake asked. I told him that they were supposed to be our entertainment “Wow. They can sing?”

“I’m aware my sister can, not sure about David though. But who knows where Randy is.” I informed the model. We had a load of candles leading us to our table and it was right near the front of the stage. Two microphone stands were set up in the middle. We sat down.

“May I take your order?” I heard a familiar voice ask. It was Randy, dressed like a waiter.

“Didn’t expect you to be a waiter.” I commented.

“Eh. I’m getting paid with chocolate by Warden so… shall I get you started with some drinks?” He flipped out a notebook.

“Um… may Blake have the apple juice please?” The model asked earnestly. He’s so adorable.

“And may I have the Fanta please?” I asked. He nodded, noting our orders down and walking away. We began to look at the menus. The meteorologist came back with our drinks.

“Would you like to begin with starters?”

“Can I have the Melon and Parma Ham please?” I asked.

“Garlic bread please.” Blake ordered. Randy noted it down and walked away. As soon as he left, a spotlight suddenly turned on and shone on the two microphones. David then stepped out from behind the curtain. He wore a black tuxedo and had some eyeliner on him. He walked up to the microphone and made sure it was at the right height. He placed in the microphone and then seemed prepared.

“You guys ready to rock?” He shouted. We cheered and then music began to play. It was Teenagers by My Chemical Romance; my emo childhood is pleased.

**David:**

**They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do**

**Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine**

**They said all  
Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me**

**The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did**

**They said all  
Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me**

**Oh yeah **(Bruce then got on stage and began to do a guitar solo. We cheered enthusiastically. David danced around awkwardly and everyone was living for it.)

**They said all **(We clapped to the beat.)**  
Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me**

**All together now (Blake and I sang along with him.)**

**Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me**

**Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me**

We cheered like madmen and applauded him. He bowed before walking off to the side. He helped roll out a piano to the back. Amy sat down at the piano and cracked her knuckles. She began to play Brave by Sara Bereilles. Erin then stepped out from the side wearing a beautiful gold and purple dress. She held her microphone and began to sing.

**Erin: **

**You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
And they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you**

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you **(Blake and I jokingly began to waltz)**  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave **

**Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down  
By the enemy  
Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is**

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**Innocence, your history of silence  
Won't do you any good  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth? **(Holy shit! My sister just did an octave jump from a B4 to a B5! I just did some odd combination of cheering, crying and yelling. We then began to clap along.)

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave **(She has now proceeded to break the 5th octave as she F5 to a G5.)

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
See you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you**

I didn’t know what my exact reaction was but I was just crying out and my sister just smiled happily. Blake made sure I didn’t collapse but he was gagged. I could hear cheering from behind the stage. Randy came back with our starters. Erin helped Amy get the piano off of the stage as she cheered for us. I calmed down and began to dine.

“Blake didn’t know Erin could sing.” The model commented “Her voice is beautiful.”

“We used to sing for celebrations at the court: parties, funerals and even just chilling between trials. My voice is nothing compared to hers.” I explained “I always stretch my mouth when I sing, my hands start sweating, I begin to voice crack and-” Shit! Why do I always over explain thing when I’m nervous? I physically tensed up before going “Sorry!”

“It’s fine to overshare when nervous.” Blake comforted me “And big mouths are good for big-” He tried to flirt with me but Randy quickly came back. I just remembered that we finished.

“Shall I get your main course order?” He asked, pulling out the notebook once more.

“I’ll have the parmesan spring chicken.” I told him.

“And Blake’ll have the spaghetti and bolognaise please.” Blake ordered. He noted it down and walked off. Then all the lights turned off.

“What the heck?” I yelled. And then I noticed illumination on the floor and we both looked up. It was Blake and I’s face on the ceiling, made of neon lights (Yellow for Blake and Purple for me). There were various neon blue stars surrounding it. And in neon pink cursive, the following was written: Blake x Chester Forever! Blake began to tear up and so did I.

“It says something in one of the stars.” Blake pointed out. I squinted before seeing these words in the middle of one of the stars: made by Dahlia and Theodora.

“Of course they had to market themselves.” I giggled. We laughed. Then we heard the sound of two spotlights turning on behind us. We whipped around to see the stage to see Erin and David standing there. Rewrite The Stars began to play.

**David:**

**You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?**

**What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight**

**Erin:**

**You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all**

**No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight**

**Together:**

**All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you**

**It feels impossible It's not impossible  
Is it impossible?**

**Say that it's possible **(I just cheered madly. The harmonisation was honestly beautiful.)

**How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours**

**You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied**

“That,” I began, they grew slightly nervous “WAS PERFECT!” I yelled. Blake screamed and cheered and I just what sounded like a party backstage with cheers and hollers. Randy came back with our dinner just as Erin and David walked off. I began to dine in.

“What song could be next?” The model joked. I laughed and we began to have a normal conversation. He then began to itch uncomfortably around his suit vest.

“Are you okay?” I questioned.

“Blake’s fine. This is the first thing Blake’s wearing over the torso.” He explained nervously.

“Maybe you should just fine the right shirt?” I advised.

“What’s a shirt?” He asked. I thought he was joking until I remembered that since I met him he has not worn a shirt on his body. He often seemed confused when he sees them: it’s fairly adorable. I kept up a conversation not about shirts until we finished. Randy came to collect our dishes and asked if we liked desserts.

“No thanks.” I declined politely.

“Blake was in the mood for vanilla cake. Unfortunately, Blake did not find any on the dessert menu so he’ll decline.” He said. He walked away and I left a tip for him. We then stood up and he gave me his hand. I took it and we walked together out of the restaurant.

“We still have an hour left.” I pointed out “What do you want to d-” As we were walking past the fountain, my foot tripped on something and I fell into the fountain.

“Oh no!” Blake yelled. I slowly got up, I could feel eyeliner stream down my face and soon my tears joined in “Chester! Are you okay?” He yelled.

“Dammit!” I screamed, falling to my knees “I’ve ruined it.” All of my clothes were soaked; my shirt was and trousers started to feel tight “I’ve ruined our date.” My nerves got the better of me and I overreacted to the accident. Why do I always get so worked up when things go badly? But then Blake hopped into the fountain with me. He helped me to my feet and we stood under the fountain, getting progressively wetter.

“You haven’t ruined anything.” Blake comforted “In fact, you improved it for this.” He told me as he kissed me on the lips. I opened my eyes in surprise at first but then leaned into the kiss, closing them and enjoying the moment of my first kiss. The kiss seemed to last for centuries, never ending but always romantic. His lips were so smooth. Eventually, the kiss had to end and I was smiling.

“Wow! That was my first kiss.” I exclaimed.

“Blake’s too.” He was smiling brightly. Our flame couldn’t even be extinguished by fountain. I heard some cheering behind us. Everyone was standing there, cheering and supporting us.

David and Erin were hugging each other and bouncing up and down. Amy offered a handkerchief to a crying Rick. Ivy was taking pictures and using Adelaide as a boost piggy back style. Theodora was applauding while smirking appreciatively. Warden and Bruce high-fived each other as they’re plan worked. Glinda crossed her arms and smiled while James was jumping up and down like maniacs. Dahlia and Violet were just fan-girling with Harry. Alex held a Blake x Chester sign above his head, height increased by getting on Rob’s back. John quickly ran over and gave both of us boxes. They were love-heart bracelets. We slipped down our wrists and hugged each other.

“Get a room!” Amelia yelled while grinning. The model then picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the fountain.

“Maybe I could eat some vanilla cake tonight.” He embarrassingly told me. I went from a pale pink to a deep red in about 2 seconds.

“That was smooth.” Dahlia applauded Blake’s comment.” He carried me to the elevator and pressed the buttons back to dorms. As we were raised up, he put me down and began to strip off his layers. Out of instinct, I did the same. Then we were left in just our underwear as we entered the student dorms. We quickly rushed to my room and shut the door behind us.

“Do you want me to grab you a towel?” I asked. He declined as he suddenly grabbed me and pinned me to the bed.

“Are you okay if we do this?” He asked. His bulge in his underwear was expanding and when I looked at mine, it grew too.

“Depends.” I teased “Didn’t expect you to be this forward.” I commented.

“Someone of Blake’s size has to be dominant.” He teased as he fiddled with his waistband and began to pull down.

** Erin P.O.V: **

Well, my brother has a relationship before me. I’m not surprised, he’s beaten me before at many things.

“Wow! That’s what I call god damn romantic!” Dahlia exclaimed loudly. Everyone was celebrating.

“Operation: Blaster is complete!” Warden yelled “We have succeeded!” There was a loud cheer from everyone. I was satisfied and decided to head into the elevator just as the night time announcement began. When we all arrived, Alex pointed out a trail of water leading to Chester and David’s room.

“Randy, I think it’s best if I went into your room tonight.” David said to meteorologist.

“Why?” Randy asked. Dahlia made some suggestive hand gestures and he quickly understood. Cara then proceeded to ask what they meant.

“What are you all doing up at this time?” Monokuma yelled, appearing from nowhere.

“We just helped Blake and Chester hook up.” James explained to our head teacher.

“Aww, how sweet. Excuse me as I throw up. Now get to bed!” He yelled. We all scurried off to our rooms and closed the doors behind us.

“I didn’t know you could sing Erin.” Amelia told me as she reached the bed.

“I don’t do it often. My brother’s much better though. We just duet at various court celebrations.” I told her. We got changed for bed and wished each other good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of many special events planned for the story. Also Blake and Chester are a canon relationship (my ship name for them is Blaster). If you can guess any of the others comment below!


	9. Poolside Blues Daily Life: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the twins birthday. Let's see the other students throw a party for them

** Bruce P.O.V: **

Why did I ever think this was a good idea? 19 students stood in front of me, all arguing about what to do about Erin and Chester’s birthday.

“Everybody shut up!” I yelled. Silence then filled the room “We need to have 1 idea at the time instead of arguing all about it at once.” I instructed.

“Sure. Let us go with my idea.” Theodora demanded.

“Oh no you don’t bitch!” Glinda yelled “My idea.” And they started to argue again.

“Silence!” I shouted “One idea at a time.”

“Can I go first?” Cara asked and I nodded “How about we use your lab Bruce?”

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Amy complimented Cara, giving her a head pat. She seemed extremely happy with it.

“What kind of party should we set it for?” Warden asked.

“An animal party?” Amelia asked. Amy and James agreed with her.

“We don’t know if she has any allergies so maybe not.” I told her. She nodded and understood.

“A gaming party!” Alex shouted.

“I don’t like flashing lights.” Ivy muttered out.

“We should take everyone’s preferences into consideration.” I informed Alex.

“A strip party?” Dahlia innocently asked. Everyone shot that down almost instantly.

“A tea party?” Theodora stated.

“What is this? Downton Abbey?” Rick sassily asked “NO!”

“I’m going to have to agree with Rick.” I told the chirographer.

“Why? Is he your boyfriend?” She asked.

“Not yet.” Rick told her.

“Pardon?” I asked.

“Nothing.”

“Okay then.”

“Ooh! Ooh!” Harry stuck his hand up “A water park party.”

“Finally! A good idea!” Warden yelled. There were mutters of agreement.

“I think the water park has been decided as a group. Now, we need discuss how we’re to organise the day. In the morning, Amelia needs to lead Erin to Ivy’s lab. I want you to blindfold her as well.” Amelia nodded “David do the same with Chester.” He nodded as well “Then I want everyone to then turn the lights off and when they arrive we surprise them.”

“D-do you want me to set up a specific set?” Ivy asked me.

“If you have one for celebrations that would be perfect.” I told her. She smiled happily that she could be useful.

“Should we bring gifts?” Adelaide asked.

“Yes. We give them to them both one at a time. Then there is the history projects needing to be handed in afterwards. And it’s free time until 3:30pm and then I want whoever is hanging out with Erin and Chester and take them to Warden’s room.”

“I’ll proceed to the makeover. I’ve sent outfits to all your rooms already.” Warden told everybody.

“Thank you. Then we will all head to Chez Monokuma. We’re already familiar to the layout thanks to Blake’s date with Chester.”

“Blake’s convenient.” Blake happily responded.

“Yes, yes you are.” Rick patted him on the head.

“Then afterwards, I want 6 people to sort out McKuma’s with lots of desserts and a large cake while the rest go the water park.”

“Dibs on sorting out McKuma’s duty.” Alex yelled, sticking his hand up. Ivy, Amelia, Glinda, Theodora and John also put their hand ups.

“Excellent. That means the rest of us are in the water park until 9:30pm.” Everyone nodded. We all then proceeded to split up.

** October 2nd **

** Erin P.O.V: **

I yawned before opening my eyes. But I was still in darkness.

“What the?” I said before I felt a pull on my hand. I was tugged out of my bed and dragged out of my bed “Who is this?” I got no answer. I was placed in the elevator, I think, and we went down. I was then thrown and I heard a door shut behind me. I took the blindfold off and I was in complete darkness.

“Erin?” I heard my brother call out. I felt around and felt his hair.

“Chester!” We stood up and hugged each other and then the lights suddenly turned on.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” I heard from behind us. Everyone was standing behind us on a fantasy castle set up. Confetti cannons blasted out and a line of gifts on the table.

“Oh yeah! It’s our birthday.” Chester said “Thanks guys.”

“Yeah thanks.” I said to our classmates. They brought us towards where they were and sat us in two thrones.

“This is a little extra, don’t you think?” Chester asked. They ignored it.

“Ready for your presents?” Bruce asked, gesturing towards the mountain of gifts. We nodded. The first to approach us was Dahlia. She handed us two wrapped up presents.

“Open them up.” Dahlia told us. We tore through the wrapping paper. Dahlia had gotten me a pair of black heels with some neon purple stars sewn in. It came with a remote to control them. Chester got a pair of light-up gloves that also flashed purple.

“These are beautiful.” I thanked her. Next was John and he gave myself a beautiful diamond ring and Chester a diamond-studded scroll of the 10 commandments. James went next and gave myself and Chester blankets with cats sewn onto it. Blake had given me and Chester a book on how to model.

“I don’t really imagine myself as a model.” Chester confessed to the model.

“You have the body and looks to do so.” Blake responded to him.

“Hey! Me next!” Rick shoved Blake out the way. He had gifted us purple capes with beautiful golden details.

“Thank you Rick.” We told the archer. Alex gifted us a beautiful pixel art of us; it was incredibly detailed. Glinda grumbled a bit before giving me a golden microphone bag and Chester a golden backpack. Ivy had given us two video cameras with SD cards as well. Adelaide gave us 2 VR headsets with a bunch of games to go with it. Bruce had gifted us lots and lots of sweets and drinks. Randy gave us some weather-themed room decorations. Violet gave me a silver tiara with purple flowers made of some sort of metal while Chester got a crown version of it. Warden gave us some music note earrings. Harry gave us an album.

“You self-promoting?” Chester asked. He nodded innocently. Theodora gave us some calligraphy pens with some books on how to write in calligraphy. Amy gifted me a choker with my name written out in rhinestones while Chester received a bracelet with rhinestones spelling his name. Cara gifted us some designer headphones and Amelia gifted us a book series written by famed author Toko Fukawa; it was a perfect combo of gifts. Rob then proceeded to hand us some wrestling masks.

“AWESOME, RIGHT?” He asked us. We nodded and he seemed satisfied. Finally, David gave us his gift. For Chester, he gave him a silver microphone with an inbuilt speaker and had a keyring that he could attach to his trousers. And for me, he gifted a bunch of silver jewellery and there was a piece of paper inside. I opened it up and it read ‘You’ve won a boyfriend. Will you accept your gift?’ I looked up and saw him turn bright red.

“I will accept.” I told him. He appeared to go even brighter but smiled all the same. He came over and gave me a hug. Okay, so I just got my first boyfriend. Do I return the hug or give him a kiss on the cheek? No, I’ll return the hug and I did.

“I’m glad you’re my first girlfriend.” He told me. I heard the noise of a neck snapping as Chester whipped around.

“Girlfriend?” He asked while smiling. I nodded hesitantly “Greeeeeeeeat.” He told us.

“Why is everyone up at 6am?” Monokuma suddenly appeared in the room “And in Ivy’s lab of all places.”

“I-i-i-i-is there an issue?” The director stuttered at the bear.

“Yeah! It’s not officially day time now.” It yelled at us.

“Well, we are throwing a surprise for our friends.” Bruce told Monokuma “So you can get over it.” It grumbled something before storming away. We all talked for a while as we tried wearing some of our gifts. After an hour, the morning announcement rang.

“You two should probably get changed.” David told us. We quickly remembered we were in our pyjamas and dashed out the lab. I put all my gifts onto my bed and began to get ready. After about half an hour, I left the room and spotted Blake. I called him over so we can start working on presenting the classroom for a catwalk.

“And done!” I said as we finished setting it up. We grabbed the 4 outfits and rushed to the changing room, just as everyone came down. I looked from behind the curtain to see everyone sitting down.

“Ladies and…” Monokemono began before yawning again “…gentleman. Our first to present their project is Blake Swiftwood and Erin Rivas.” The lights turned out. And spotlights turned on, and Blake stepped out in the 1st outfit: a ragged pair of shorts with cuts and almost-realistic blood. I presented information about the outfit and the historical context while Blake sold it. He then walked to the back and we quickly rushed him into the next outfit. We proceeded to do the same for the 2nd (A 1600s slave outfit), 3rd (An outfit that would be worn by orphans in the Industrial Period) and 4th (Angelic wings and white shorts) outfit. Blake sold each act as I presented information backstage through a microphone. At the end, we both stepped out and bowed and got a well-deserved round of applause.

“Excellent. I’d give that around a grade 8 or grade 9.” Monokemono told us. Everyone else presented their projects and when the hour was up, Monokemono was pleased “You’ve all done exceptionally well. Next week is when I’ll set the next project. Thank you all for the hard work.” Despite him being one of the things trapping us here, he’s a pretty good teacher. We took the elevator up and I had the rest of the day to myself.

**Free Time: BEGIN!**

Why not hang out with Bruce? I found him heading towards his room. I called him over.

“Hey birthday girl!” He greeted me “You want something?” I decided to give him a gift.

**Gave Confetti Cannons to Bruce**

“Thanks Erin. I love it.” He thanked me.

“Now, can I ask how you got your talent?” I asked him.

“Ooh! Backstories. Well, it started 8 years ago when I was 7.” He began to tell me “I wasn’t that popular at school and neither was Warden. We essentially had to take care of each other for all our lives.”

“Oh, did you not have parents?” I asked him. The once cheerful face began to grow dark.

“Yes but I’d rather not talk about them.” He confessed to me quietly.

“I understand.” I told him. This aura was slightly scary.

“Anyway,” He went back to his normal personality in a split-second “I decided I was sick of the ignorance towards us. So I planned a party and Warden wanted to be the entertainer. After getting all the correct stuff, we pulled off a successful party. More people showed up than we thought and the next day everyone was talking about it.”

“Is that where this popularity grew?” I questioned.

“Yep. We got asked to do more parties and we delivered. After a while, we got a lot of attention on social media and some celebrities began to ask for us.” He sounded so proud of himself.

“That’s amazing.” I complimented the party planner.

“We even did some royal weddings in this small country called Novoselic.” Bruce said.

“Novoselic?”

“It’s a country in Europe.” He informed me. I nodded and understood. We talked more about the parties he threw until he told me had to sort out something.

**Bruce’s Hope Fragments: 1/5**

I spotted my new boyfriend (Wow that feels weird) enter the elevator. I quickly rushed in with him.

“Hey!” He greeted me. I said hi back. Why not give him a gift too?

**Gave Concealment Shades to David**

“This is a very sweet gesture.” The TV host thanked me.

“So, how do you find being a national icon?” I asked him jokingly.

“I have to admit, it’s a nuisance.” He confessed to me “It means a lack of privacy.”

“Really?” I asked him to elaborate.

“Let me think.” He put his hand on his chin as the elevator reached Kuma Mall and we both began to walk “One time, Randy and I were hanging at a pool when all of a sudden, I heard loud screams. There were a bunch of fan girls there, and they all were screaming for me to get out of the pool. Instead I did the opposite and purposefully sank down.”

“Ha! When was that?”

“Last month.” He bluntly informed me “I never really asked for the fame. I’m not sure why people find me attractive.” I can think of a few damn reasons you perfect creature.

“You do have beautiful eyes.” I told him.

“If I haven’t heard that one before.” He laughed “Girls are more focused on my looks then my personality.” I’m going to have to admit, I am a mix of both of those characters but I’m not that shallow.

“Well, you’re personality matches your looks. It’s beautiful.” I winked at him. He did begin to blush. Eventually, he got too flustered and had to quickly rush away. We wished each other good bye.

**David’s Hope Fragments: 1/5**

“Erin?” I heard a meek voice from behind me. I turned around and looked down to see Ivy.

“Hi Ivy.” I greeted.

“W-w-w-want to go to Shaun’s des-s-ert place with m-m-me?” She asked me, looking guilty but smiling.

“Sure.” I agreed with her. We walked to the store and sat down. I gave her a gift on a way.

**Gave A Starry Night Poster to Ivy**

“F-f-f-or me? T-thank y-you.” She uttered out.

“So, you’re American right?” I questioned as we sat down. She nodded “Then why come to a British school?”

“O-o-oh.” She seemed startled by the question “I w-was actually coming to England to shoot a film involving mobs and the s-setting was p-perfect.”

“Interesting. So, while you were at Hopes Peak you could go to school and shoot your movie at once?”

“Y-y-yes. I fairly enjoyed England as a country s-so why not stay.”

“I guess. Hey, have you ever considered doing a court movie?”

“A-and have y-you as the main inspiration?” She asked me while laughing “M-maybe.”

“Ha! Maybe you could feature all of us in something.” I told the film director.

“I c-could try.” She responded, fiddling with her sweater “As long as it doesn’t end up like Passion Of The Christ.”

“Fair enough.” I said as our desserts arrived. We began to dig in and discussed some film ideology. After a while, she checked the time and nearly had a panic attack. She quickly rushed out, saying goodbye.

**Ivy’s Hope Fragments: 1/5**

As I went outside, I saw that no one was outside. I checked the time and it was 3:30pm. I suddenly felt a tug on my hood and was immediately dragged away.

“Hey! What the hell?” I yelled.

“Chill! It’s me.” I heard Rob say “I’m taking you to another gift we planned out for you.” I decided to go along with his plan. As we entered Carrie Yourself With Fashion, I heard a certain narcissistic voice.

“Finally, Rob!” I heard Theodora yell. I was stood up and pushed into a dressing room “Put this on.” Theodora shoved something into my arms and shut the door. Let’s see what my gift is.

** 2 hours later **

** David P.O.V: **

“Hello?” I asked. I guess I was the first to arrive in the restaurant, wearing a black tuxedo. I looked at the large circular table and began to look for my spot. I was right between Erin and Randy. I sat down and waited for the next person to arrive.

“I’m here!” I saw Glinda walk in, wearing a gold tuxedo and swapping out the fedora with a top hat. I greeted her and she began to find her seat. It was the third seat to my left where she sat.

“Bonjour Bitches!” Theodora walked in, wearing a beautiful grey ball gown with various calligraphic words sewn in. Her hair was the exact same. She looked mildly disappointed when she saw her audience of 2 “Where’s everyone else?”

“Getting ready bitch!” Glinda sassily told her. She crossed her arms and looked for her seat. She sat opposite to the insult comic and they glared at each other.

“And this…” I heard from behind me, Dahlia had arrived “… is how you become the **Ultimate Slag**.” She wore a corseted lace dress that was slightly translucent and her heels were dangerously high. She looked for her seat and it was the opposite of my seat. The next to arrive was Ivy and Adelaide. Ivy wore a beautiful, red ball gown decorated with film and her red hair was tied into a sleek bun. Adelaide wore a dark blue pantsuit and tied her hair into a ponytail. They were both placed next to Glinda, much to her dismay. Alex cautiously stepped in wearing a black suit with colourful pixels decorated on it. He sat next to Adelaide.

“Y’ALL READY FOR A PARTY!”

“Oh god, he’s here.” Theodora grumbled. Rob arrived, a tuxedo stretching around his body. The buttons looked like they were about to pop. He sat next to Glinda and there was a spot between us where Randy would sit. Thankfully, he came in next, wearing a blue suit and tie. The following people arrived in this order; Violet came in next wearing a sleek floral gown; next was Amelia wearing a maroon dress; John came in, wearing what he always wears; Harry wore a grey tuxedo and combed his hair; Rick jumped in wearing a black tail coat, top hat and a tie; Bruce came in wearing a pink tuxedo and looked exhausted; Cara then came in, wearing a neon green dress with black pixels on it and tied her hair into a ponytail.

“Aww! You look so cute.” Adelaide told her as the DJ sat next to Alex.

“Thanks.” She said happily. James came in next and wore a brown suit vest, white polo shirt and trousers; Blake came in next wearing a tuxedo but (obviously) he had no shirt on; Amy wore an elegant brown dog print gradient dress and looked royally pissed that she had to sit next to James.

“Fools! This is an outfit!” We heard and saw a woman in a gold dress stand in the door way. She had sleek blonde hair tied into a ponytail and looked stunning.

“Who the fuck are you?” Glinda interrogated the seemingly new person. She looked pissed.

“Guys. It’s me, Warden.” I then recognised the voice and gagged. He looked like an actual woman.

“Warden. Drag for this occasion?” Bruce asked his step-brother.

“Why not?” He said, sitting next to him. Then we heard some noises behind us and we turned to the door. Erin and Chester entered Chez Monokuma and they looked amazing. Chester wore a purple tuxedo, top hat with a purple and gold cape but Erin was the star. She wore a voluptuous purple to black gradient ball gown with beautiful detailing. They both wore Violet’s gifts and I spotted Erin was wearing some of the jewellery I gifted her. They sat down and a robotic waiter came to get our meal selection.

** After eating **

** Erin P.O.V: **

“That was delicious.” I said out loud. Everyone seemed remarkably pleased.

“Now,” Bruce began to say “everyone proceed backstage.

“What’s happening?” I asked as everyone stood up and went to a door.

“A little birthday gift.” He said and rushed along with the others. After a few minutes, the curtains rose and we saw 18 of them standing up there. Everyone apart from David and Blake stood left to right in height order: Cara, Alex, Ivy, Amy, Theodora, Glinda, Dahlia, Adelaide, Violet, James, Rick, Randy, Amelia, John, Warden, Harry, Bruce and Rob. Then we heard music begin to play and the spotlight shone on everyone.

**Cara:**

**Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way**

**Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river, and**

**Amy:**

**Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly  
It's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain  
I'm so ashamed**

**I am beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring me down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today**

**Violet:**

**'Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell  
I had to learn how to fight for myself  
And we both know all the truth I could tell  
I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"**

**I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'  
I hope your soul is changin', changin'  
I hope you find your peace  
Falling on your knees, prayin'**

**John:**

**Are you ready for a miracle?  
As ready as I can be  
Are you ready for a miracle?  
The Spirit will set you free  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready  
I'm ready, I'm ready for a miracle**

**Jesus went unto the well  
And made the water wine  
Raised up Lazarus from the dead  
Restored sight to the blind  
Jesus man of Galilee  
He walked across the sea  
He said Greater than this shall you do  
Gave the power to you and me**

**James:**

**Hashtag, no filter  
Said a lot of stuff that I don't remember  
Lord knows, I'm guilty of a lot of sins  
That I don't wanna live with**

**Mama'd probably cut me off the family tree  
If she heard half the stories people tellin' me**

**Oh sh-  
There's proof  
Instas out there tellin' all my truth  
I can't lie so I own it  
Been a rough week  
So what? I deserve it**

**Sorry to the uber guy that took me home  
It's kinda sad, but I'm kinda glad I'm waking up alone**

**I start with one shot to have a good time  
Everybody knows how easy one can turn into five  
But don't judge me 'cause it ain't nobody's life but mine  
And I only get one shot  
So I take it one shot at a time (Everyone: yeah)  
Take it one shot at a time  
Ay, one shot at a time**

**Rick:**

**Let's groove tonight  
Share the spice of life  
Baby slice it right  
We're gonna groove tonight**

**Let this groove get you to move  
It's alright (Everyone: alright) alright  
Let this groove set in your shoes  
So stand up (Everyone: alright) alright**

**Gonna tell what you can do with my love  
Alright  
Let you know girl  
You're looking good, you're out of sight  
Alright  
Just move yourself  
And glide like a seven-forty-seven  
And lose you're self in the sky  
Among the clouds in the heavens 'cause**

**Dahlia:**

**Go bitch, go bitch, go bestie** **  
Can't fuck with these hoes 'cause they messy  
Go bitch, go bitch, go bestie  
Can't fuck with these hoes 'cause they messy  
Go bestie, that my muhfuckin' best friend  
Go bestie, that my muhfuckin' best friend  
Go bestie, that my muhfuckin' best friend  
That my what? That my muhfuckin' best friend**

**Ayy, shorty, she gon' ride, she gon' die for me** **  
Yeah, I know all my bitches, they gon' slide for me  
I be goin' up when you goin' down on me  
When I come through, I got the four pound on me  
Every time I'm on the scene, I be toolied up  
When you comin' through our city, put your jewelry up  
In a dually truck, Doo-Doo got his toolie tucked  
I love my baby, you can't talk to her, she rude as fuck  
Go Erin, go Chester, get money  
I don't fuck with rap bitches, they funny  
Go Erin, go Chester, get money  
I don't fuck with rap bitches, they funny**

**Harry:**

**Yo  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin'  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin', how, everybody's jokin' now  
The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow!  
Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy? No  
He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stagnant, he knows, when he goes back to this mobile home, that's when its  
Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody  
Better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
You better**

**Warden:**

**Return of the Mack', get up, what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit  
We get up, fresh out, pimp strut walking  
Little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like, Rocky and Cosby, sweater game  
Nope, nope, y'all can't copy that  
Bad, moonwalkin', this here, is our party  
My posse's been on Broadway, and we did it our way, grown music  
I shed my skin and put my bones into everything, I record to it  
And yet I'm on, let that stage light go and shine on down  
Got the Bob Barker suit game and Plinko in my style  
Money  
Stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me, on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustling  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen  
With the fourtrack, bussin'  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crush shit  
Labels out here, nah, they can't tell me nothin'  
We give that to the people, spread it across the country  
Labels out here, nah, they can't tell me nothin'  
We give it to the people, spread it across the country**

**Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Theodora:**

**You walk in like a dime piece  
You go straight to VIP  
You never pay for your drinks  
Your entourage behind me  
Your life's a movie, Tom Cruise  
So bless you, baby, achoo  
And even if they tried to  
They can't do it like you do**

**I thank God every day (Everyone: uh huh)  
That you woke up feelin' this way (Everyone: uh huh)  
And I can't help lovin' yourself  
And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh**

**If I was you, I'd wanna be you too  
I'd wanna be you too  
I'd wanna be you too  
If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be you too  
I'd wanna be you too**

**Bruce:**

**Now, if you're blue  
And you don't know where to go to  
Why don't you go where fashion sits  
Puttin' on the Ritz  
Different types who wear a day coat  
Pants with stripes and cutaway coat  
Perfect fits  
Puttin' on the Ritz**

**Dressed up like a million dollar trooper  
Trying mighty hard to look like super duper  
Mr. Cooper**

**Come, let's mix where Rockefeller's  
Walk with sticks or "umbrellas"  
In their mitts  
Puttin' on the Ritz**

**Alex:**

**Now I'm the king of the swingers, the jungle V.I.P  
I reached the top and had to stop  
And that's what's bothering me  
I want to be a man, man-cub, and stroll right into town  
And be just like those other men  
I'm tired of monkeying around**

**Ooh-bi-doo, I wan'na be like you  
I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too  
You see it's true, an ape like me  
Can learn to be ooh hoo ooh man too ooh ooh**

**Ivy:**

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows, I try**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always had to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know**

**Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway**

**Rob:**

**Don't wanna be an American idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new mania  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind-fuck America**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue**

**Well maybe I'm the faggot America  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
Now everybody do the propaganda  
And sing along to the age of paranoia**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue**

**Glinda:**

**Baby, fineness is the way to kill  
Tell me how it feel, bet it's such a bitter pill  
And yeah, I know you thought you had bigger, better things  
Bet right now this stings (Everyone: wait a minute)  
'Cause the grass is greener under me  
Bright as technicolour, I can tell that you can see  
And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this  
But it gets worse (Everyone: wait a minute)**

**Now payback is a bad bitch  
And baby, I'm the baddest  
You fuckin' with a savage  
Can't have this, can't have this (Everyone: ah)  
And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah**

**Baby, I'm sorry (Everyone: I'm not sorry)  
Baby, I'm sorry (Everyone: I'm not sorry)  
Being so bad got me feelin' so good  
Showing you up like I knew that I would  
Baby, I'm sorry (Everyone: I'm not sorry)  
Baby, I'm sorry (Everyone: I'm not sorry)  
Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned  
Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns**

**Randy:**

**When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son, when you grow up  
Would you be the savior of the broken  
The beaten, and the damned?"  
He said, "Will you defeat them  
Your demons and all the non-believers?  
The plans that they have made?  
Because one day, I'll leave you  
A phantom to lead you in the summer  
To join the black parade"**

**When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son, when you grow up  
You will be the savior of the broken  
The beaten, and the damned?"**

**Amelia:**

**No, no, no, no, no  
I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin'  
And findin' that there's nobody there  
Darling, there's no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you  
I'm not livin' without you  
You see, there's just no way  
There's no way**

**Tear down the mountains  
Yell, scream and shout  
You can say what you want  
I'm not walkin' out  
Stop all the rivers  
Push, strike, and kill  
I'm not gonna leave you  
There's no way I will**

**And I am telling you  
I'm not going  
You're the best man I'll ever know  
There's no way I could ever, ever go  
No, no, no, no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you  
Oh, I'm not livin' without you  
I'm not livin' without you  
I don't wanna be free  
I'm stayin'  
I'm stayin'  
And you, and you, and you  
You're gonna love me  
Oh, yeah, you're gonna love me  
Yes, you are, love me  
Oh, oh, oh, love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
You're gonna love  
Me**

**Everyone:**

**Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday Erin and Chester**

**Happy birthday to you**

I just applauded them all. It was a perfect remix of songs. And the end was just so wholesome.

“Encore! Encore!” I cheered.

“No.” Glinda blankly told me “We did this for money.” She walked off as Bruce laughed.

“You’ll get it when you’ve finished all of your job.” The party planner told her as she walked past him.

“God fucking dammit Bruce!” The insult comic yelled at him before storming off to her original place. Amy and Theodora snickered as she stood in place once more between them, crossed her arms and sulked. I slightly giggled until a smoke machine began to start up and we saw two figures rise up from a trapdoor. David and Blake stood facing away from us and when they turned around, they both held microphones. The piano began to play and the spotlights shone on them.

**Blake:**

**There goes my heart beating  
'Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now**

**There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now**

**I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason**

**David:**

**There goes my hand shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now**

**If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe**

**And I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason, oh  
(Blake: I don't wanna fight no more)  
(Blake: I don't wanna hurt no more)  
(Blake: I don't wanna cry no more)  
(Blake: Come back, I need you to hold me closer now)  
You are the reason, oh  
(Blake: Just a little closer now)  
(Blake:Come a little closer now)  
(Blake: I need you to hold me tonight) **(David then climbed down the stairs and proceeded to walk round to my side of the table.)

**I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean **(He reached me)**  
Just to be with you **(He gave me his hand)**  
And fix what I've broken **(I took it and I stood up)**  
'Cause I need you to see   
That you are the reason **(He attempted to kiss me)

My brother quickly pushed me out the way and commended David for his performance. I was mildly pissed that I got cock-blocked by my brother but applauded all the same. I looked up on stage and saw that some people were sniggering. I immediately sent them a death glare and they stopped.

“Thank you for that Chester.” David said through his teeth.

“Well, that was simply superb. It’s time for the special place.” Bruce clapped his hands and Rob jumped down off the stage. He picked Chester and I up and hauled us over his shoulders.

“Rob, what are you doing?” Chester asked nervously asked as we exited Chez Monokuma.

“Bruce’s lab.” He told us as everyone entered the elevator. As the elevator descended, we recognised a familiar voice.

“Thank fucking god!” Monokari yelled as we approached “About time!”

“Calm down Monokari.” Monokori told the dragon “We’ve made sure it’s ready.” The lion informed Bruce. The party planner nodded and signalled to Rob. He put us down and gestured for us to open the lab’s door which was slightly ajar. As we pushed it open, we noticed some bright lights. Then the door fully swung open and I physically felt my jaw drop.

“Well, what do you think?” Bruce asked us. It was an extravagant water park that had lots of slides around one massive pool. There was even a hot tub to the side.

“How?” I was speechless.

“Our lab can become any party set up. It resets when the door shuts and no one is in there.” Bruce informed us.

“But, shouldn’t we get swimming gear.” Chester asked with worry.

“Well, we got stuff for it.” Warden said as he threw two swimsuits at us and he nodded for us to go to the changing room. I did so and when I entered, I saw lots of lockers for all of us. I entered and began to change into the one he gave me: a purple one

-piece. As I exited, I saw my brother exit too. He was given a pair of white and purple jammers. Then Bruce appeared behind us.

“You guys look nice.” He told us as we jumped out of our skin.

“Where the hell did you come from?” I yelled instinctively.

“The changing room.” He told me as I realised he was wearing a bright pink speedo. It was hiding a- wow that is big! It’s only now I realise how ripped he is.

“Don’t scare the birthday twins.” Warden instructed in a golden speedo and-okay, equally big and bulky. In contrast to the dress he was wearing earlier, he was mostly muscle.

“Who are we scaring?” Rick asked, slyly strutting towards us in dark green jammers. In contrast to the Moore step-brothers, he was slimmer and smaller but still had muscle “Heya shortie.” He happily greeted as he patted me on the head.

“I am one inch smaller than you.” I told him, slightly annoyed.

“You’re still short.” He teased.

“What’s this about shortness?” Rob said entering in just a dark red speedo and-you know what I’m going to damn well say.

“Well you have no room to talk about height.” Rick told the wrestler.

“Zip it string bean.” Warden said as Amy walked out in a brown version of my swimsuit.

“I’m ready.” Cara said, skipping out in a neon green and black wetsuit. Then David came out and I may or may not have immediately gotten a nose bleed. Perfect abs, perfect legs, perfect pecs, perfect face, perfect bulge, perfect everything! I could have been drooling.

“Erin?” David asked me “You’re drooling.” I realised I was and stopped.

“I forecast you’re going to be like this a lot.” Randy commented from behind his best friend, He wore bright blue jammers and was still pretty skinny. 

“Shut it twink.” The archer sneaked behind the meteorologist and nearly scared him out of his skin.

“AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Screw you!” They glared at each other. Everyone else began to get out but 6 people weren’t there: Ivy, Alex, Glinda, Theodora, John and Amelia.

“Bruce, we’re missing people.” I told him.

“Oh, I know.” He responded “They’re sorting something out for me.” We began to walk towards the pool.

“They’ll be fine.” Dahlia approached me, wearing a black-oh wow that needs to be heavily censored.

“Okay then.” I said as I reached the pool side.

“Let’s all jump in together.” Bruce instructed “3! 2! 1!” and we jumped. Little did I know, this was the last time we could happily celebrate.

** 8:59pm: **

** Alex P.O.V: **

“You ready?” Amelia asked me as I finished up the details on the cake.

“And… done!” I applauded myself. I patted Alpha on the head for not eating the cake. Luna sat on Amelia’s shoulder and happily watched.

“T-that’s amazing.” Ivy said while getting a piggy back ride from John to help decorate the stage “Is-s my weight b-bothering y-you, John?”

“No. You are incredibly light.” He blankly commented. She hopped off his shoulders and shook each other’s hands “Where are Glinda and Theodora?” I then realised, they weren’t there.

“They left about half an hour ago.” Amelia said.

“Let me check my E-handbook.” I quickly pulled the device out and pressed on the map function. I found them in… the lab the party was in “I’ll check on them.” I quickly rushed to the elevator. After I arrived down at the lab, I saw the lab’s door wide open. I looked into see Theodora and Glinda argue in the changing rooms.

“Alex?” The insult comic seemed shocked.

“What are you doing here?” Theodora questioned.

“What are you doing here?” I questioned.

“Well… I… shoot.” That was all they could say.

“Come on.” I said, walking outside of the changing room “Let’s tell Bruce the party is…” And then I saw the unconscious bodies of our friends on the other side of the now blood-stained pool.

“What the hell?” Theodora yelled.

“Well, maybe they just fell asleep.” Glinda suggested.

“Let’s find out then.” I said and we slowly walked towards the pile. After a few minutes, we reached them. I immediately went to check on them but Theodora and Glinda stared at the slide “Guys? What are you doing?”

“Don’t look.” Glinda said darkly.

“Why n-” I then looked up and I somewhat screamed “N-n-no.”

“What is this?” Theodora suddenly began to sweat.”

“Warden is going to be so pissed.” Glinda said.

**Ding Dong Dong Ding**

**A body has been discovered**

**Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin.**

I guess it makes sense that someone eventually would kill but I didn’t expect to find **the hanging body of Bruce Moore on a slide**.

[Student Countdown. Deadly Life has begun](https://photos.app.goo.gl/rgtcfwSPtaLXDh517)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin Rivas-Alive  
Chester Rivas-Alive  
Blake Swiftwood-Alive  
Amelia-Mae Kearney-Alive  
James McDean-Alive  
Cara Summers-Alive  
Bruce Moore-Deceased  
Warden Moore-Alive  
Glinda Quisling-Alive  
Ivy Crimson-Alive  
Amelia Addlestone-Alive  
David Lidabe-Alive  
Randy Romaine-Alive  
Theodora Wraithfield-Alive  
Rick Ordario-Alive  
Violet Worthingdale-Alive  
Alex Tudor-Alive  
Rob O'Hannigan-Alive  
Adelaide Withering-Alive  
Dahlia Zhirch-Alive  
John Simmons-Alive  
Harry Repot-Alive
> 
> If you have any guesses or theories on the killer, please comment.


	10. Poolside Blues Deadly Life: Part 1: Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining cast search around for clues and alibis so they can survive the trial. Who could possibly be the killer?

** Erin P.O.V: **

I slowly opened up my eyes and as I did, I saw 3 blurry figures over me.

“Erin?” I heard the voice of Alex ask.

“Yeah?” I mumbled “5 more minutes.” I then began to close my eyes.

“Screw it!” I heard Glinda yell “Someone was just fucking killed!” And then I opened my eyes wide and shot up right. I saw Theodora, Alex and Glinda staring at me and the pool from behind me. 14 unconscious students were behind them.

“What? Where?” I questioned them. They then pointed at behind me. I turned around to see the pool stained with blood and **the hanging body of Bruce Moore** “…no.” I was speechless. I then heard more people and Ivy, John and Amelia sprinted in. John immediately slipped into the water.

“Darn it!” He yelled, climbing out of the swimming pool. His robe was drenched so he tore it off and- I’m sorry but he is fucking ripped.

“Who’s dead?” Amelia asked before she realised where the body was “Oh no!”

“B-Bruce?” Ivy stuttered out “W-why w-would s-someone k-kill him?” She was on the verge of tears.

“Despicable and unholy.” John muttered before he went to check on everyone else who was unconscious. I then heard a yawn as Dahlia got up and as she rose, her face smacked into John’s chest.

“What a lovely morning surprise.” She sleepily commented. John then moved her head in the way of the corpse “Huh?” It took a few moments for her to process it “WHAT THE ABSOLUTE MOTHERFUCKING HELL?!” This woke up everyone else up and soon enough, everyone saw the corpse. Everyone apart from Warden who was looking around for his step-brother.

“Guys? Where’s B-” And then he saw him. Silence. All that could be heard from him. His eyes grew dark and the once cheerful personality dimmed. Everyone had equal reactions of horror and shock.

“God fucking dammit!” Rick yelled “Who would kill the one who took my virginity?”

“I’m sorry what?” Amy stared blankly at the archer “Now’s not the time for jokes.” She scolded him.

“Upupupu!” Oh great, Monokuma’s here “Looks like someone gave into murder.” He cackled manically.

“Don’t spite us heathen!” Theodora chastised the bear.

“What? I’ve come to give some announcements.” He wiggled with excitement as the Mono-zoo gang came through.

“Oh. That’s a pity Bruce died.” Monokemono sleepily mourned.

“Knew he wasn’t going to last long.” Monokui commented “So knew it.”

“Stop being so gluttonous by claiming you knew that!” Monokari screamed at the boar.

“So what?” Cara asked them while crying “You here to mock us?”

“No, no, no!” It waddled over and patted her on the head “I’m just explaining what needs to happen.” It then cleared its throat (I don’t know if that thing even has a throat) and spoke in a more formal manner “You guys now have **150 minutes **to investigate. Things you may look for include: alibis, possible weapons, last messages, and more. Any evidence you find should be recorded in the **Truth Bullet **app. After those **150 minutes** are up, I want everyone to go to the lab room. The train will stop at **Static Court Station **to commence the trial. I will give further instructions there. Oh yeah! In the **Truth Bullet **app you will find the **Monokuma File** which is an autopsy report. Have fun!” And just like that, all those mechanical animals disappeared.

“Well, we should probably get changed.” Chester advised and the 17 of us (everyone at the party and John) hurried off (except Warden, he was dragged by James). After 10 minutes, I got back into my normal outfit and got back into the elevator.

** Investigation: BEGIN! **

Well, might as well have a look at the **Monokuma File**. I grabbed the E-handbook and opened up the **Truth Bullets** app. I saw the **Monokuma File** and opened it.]

**Victim: Bruce Moore**

**Time Of Death: 8:30pm**

**Body Discovered: 9:01pm (found by Theodora, Glinda and Alex)**

**Cause Of Death: Blunt Force Trauma**

**Details: There is bruising around the victims throat but no other signs of being hung while alive. **

This should be useful.

**Truth Bullet Collected: Monokuma File #1**

I then re-entered the lab and saw Alex searching around on the floor for clues.

“H-hey Erin.” He was startled and shot upwards to address me “Have you found anything?”

“No. I just started investigating. Have you found anything?” I asked the pixel artist.

“Yes actually. Check this out.” He lifted **3 glass vials** “I found this near the **AC panel** over there.”

“That’s awesome. Do you think this means someone tampered with it?”

“I think so but these were empty when I found them and there were only a few drops left of it.”

“Okay.” I nodded.

**Truth Bullet Collected: 3 glass vials**

**Truth Bullet Collected: AC panel**

“Oh wait!” Alex seemed to have remembered something “I found a scrapped label near them saying the **Mono-Pharmacy**. And **I saw someone enter there earlier before the dinner**.”

“Intriguing. Don’t forget that as it could come up later.”

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted.

**Truth Bullet Collected: Alex’s Testimony**

I bid him goodbye for now and went to the pool. The first thing I noticed was the pool was stained with blood. That is probably important.

**Truth Bullet Collected: Blood Stained Pool**

The body was laying on the poolside and Amelia and Dahlia were investigating it. I greeted them.

“What have we got?” I asked.

“Well, I don’t think he was hung alive. Common signs of being hung alive is having skin or blood under your fingernails and he has none.” Amelia informed me.

“No genital trauma.” Dahlia commented while looking down Bruce’s speedo.

“That’s n- what the fuck?” Amelia was staring at the neon detailer with confusion and disgust in her eyes.

“What? Might as well see what we’re missing out on.” Dahlia smiled. I just face palmed and examined the body myself. When I touched the head, there was excessive bruising in a ridged pattern.

“Interesting. There are head markings that indicate his head was bashed against something with ridges.” I then had an idea “Dahlia. Check the poolside for any blood splatter.”

“Why on earth would I-”

“Just fucking do it.” Amelia blankly told her. Begrudgingly, she walked off and began to look around the poolside.

“Found it.” She yelled. We rushed over to see a large blood splatter on the other side of the pool. This brought my theory together perfectly.

**Truth Bullet Collected: Clean Fingernails**

**Truth Bullet Collected: Ridged Head Wound**

**Truth Bullet Collected: Blood Splatter**

“Do you guys have alibis?” I asked the two.

“I was setting up the after party with John, Alex, Glinda, John and Theodora. Unfortunately, Glinda and Theodora left about 30 minutes before the body discovery announcement. Alex then went off to find them and then… yeah.” Amelia explained.

“I was at the party and then knocked out” Dahlia did too.

“That means Glinda and Theodora lack an alibi.” I commented. I don’t want to suspect either of them, despite their annoyingness. But at this point, it’s do or die.

**Truth Bullet Collected: Amelia’s Alibi**

**Truth Bullets: Party Attendees Alibi**

** _New Suspect: Glinda Quisling_ **

** _New Suspect: Theodora Wraithfield_ **

** **

Well, I decided that there’s enough evidence in here. As I was walking out, I noticed a **life preserver with the rope on it cut**. Maybe that’s what was used to hang the party planner. I also noticed a **white scrap of fabric**.

**Truth Bullet Collected: Life Preserver**

**Truth Bullet Collected: Rope Cut**

As I walked out the lab, I spotted Glinda investigation.

“Glinda?” I tried to call her over.

“What the fuck do you want woman?” She sassily questioned.

“I need an alibi cause right now, you are a suspect.” I told her and she grew pale.

“Shit. Well, that woman and I left the party to have a conversation and I’d like to not say anymore.” She held her arm awkwardly.

“I understand. But please realise this makes you suspicious.”

“Yes. It might come up but I doubt it cause I am not a killer.” That last part sounded insistent. I nodded and walked away.

**Truth Bullet Collected: Glinda and Theodora Conversation**

I got into the elevator and went to Kuma Mall. I quickly rushed over to the Mono-Pharmacy. I spotted Cara and Warden inside.

“Hi Erin.” She sadly greeted. Warden was in some sort of depressive state and gave a grunt.

“Hey. Is he okay?” I asked approaching them. Cara shook her head.

“No. He just rushed in here grabbed the anti-depressant and took a few.” She poked him to get a response but nothing happened.

“Oh. Give me two minutes.” I quickly rushed over to the store room and had a look around. I found the ketamine storage missing a few vials. I think I know what knocked us.

**Truth Bullet Updated: 3 glass vials**

“I’m back.” I saw them where I left them “Did you guys find anything?”

“Yeah. As we were leaving, I found a **book of knots**.” She grabbed a small book next to Warden and held it up to me. I noticed a small bookmark inside it. I asked if I could have a look “Sure.” I opened it up and what I saw gave me chills. **The Hangman’s Knot**.

“This is extremely useful. Thanks Cara.” I patted her on the head.

**Truth Bullet Collected: Book Of Knots**

I bid them goodbye and walked off. I spotted David exiting the hospital. I gestured for him to come over and like a puppy he did.

“Hiya. Suppose you want to know if I found anything.” I nodded “I found this in the bin.” He held up **a revolver**. I understandably jumped back.

“Jesus Christ warn me!” I told my boyfriend.

“Sorry. But it does link into something I remember.” He informed me “Before I went unconscious, I did notice everyone else passed out before me. I then started to black out and before I fully succumbed, I heard a gunshot.”

“Interesting.” There was no gunshot wounds on the body but maybe this could be useful.

**Truth Bullet Collected: Revolver**

**Truth Bullet Collected: David’s Account**

“Well, thanks.” I bid him goodbye for now and did some more digging. There was nothing else here so I went to the rooms. As I exited the elevator, I saw Rob sprinting towards me.

“ERIN RIVAS!” He yelled.

“Rob O’Hannigan.” I greeted back calmly.

“Smartass.” He muttered “I found something. **Bruce’s E-handbook**.”

“Why is that interesting?” I asked.

“Because of this.” He then showed me what was on it and I was horrified. It was a live stream of Warden.

“I think it’s better if you keep a hold of that.” I told him.

**Truth Bullet Collected: Bruce’s Motive**

I noticed that Bruce and James’ room was unlocked. I looked inside to see James and Luna sadly sat on a pink bed.

“Hey guys.” I greeted them. James gave me a half-hearted greeting and Luna jumped up on my shoulder.

“Well, I’m sleeping alone now.” He told me with an awkward laugh.

“You’re upset?”

“Yes.” He said blankly “At least I still have Luna.”

“I doubt anyone’s going to murder a cat.” I told him as Luna hopped onto his head.

“Yeah. I also found this if you want it.” He said holding up a dented bullet.

“Perfect.” I said and I held it in my hand. I noticed there was a grey fibre on it.

**Truth Bullet Collected: Bullet**

“Thanks. Also, maybe you could see if someone can join you and Luna tonight.” I told him as I left. He gave a thankful nod as I left. Where else could I go? Thankfully, Amy came up from behind me.

“Erin. I’ve found something.” She excitedly told me, holding up a piece of paper “I found this scrunched under Warden and Alex’s room.” She handed it to me. In sparkly pink pen said the words ‘WE’RE SORRY!”

“That’s interesting. Keep a hold of this.” I instructed. She nodded and placed it in her pocket.

**Attention Everyone!**

**Please make your way to the lab room**

**We are stopping the train**

We ran into the elevator with James and Luna. We saw everyone else already there.

“Upupu! Who’s ready for their class trial?” Monokuma excitedly asked, standing in front of the door. We all stayed silent “Wow, tough crowd. Well, you better chin up. After this 1 of you might not be _hanging_ around here.” Silence “Too soon?”

“Just a little.” Rick stated. We all felt the train stop and the doors opened. We were greeted by a stormy weather surrounding a large building.

“This is a station?” Chester asked.

“It is. Impressive right?” It cackled. We stepped out into the rain and walked towards the building. I pushed open the door to see a set up for a classic train station. Unfortunately, everything was blocked off apart from an elevator. We all fit inside and began to travel down. As the rattling and banging of the elevator began, Chester approached me.

“Are you ready?” He asked me.

“Ready as I’ll e-”

“Oh my god. Stop referencing Tangled.”

“Never. But it’s do or die at this point. Someone began this case, we have to end it.”

“**Scales of Justice** hug?” He asked and I nodded. As we finished it, the elevator stopped. The door opened and we were greeted with 22 trial podiums in a large circle. Monokuma was seated on a large red throne with 7 smaller thrones below it where the Mono-Zoo gang. In one of the podiums stood a portrait on a stand.

“Welcome to **Static Court**.” Monokuma greeted “Everyone please stand where your name plate is. Proceed to plug into your E-handbook to the stand and I will then give further instructions.” I looked for mine and eventually found it. The order of trial positions to my right: Me, Cara, James, Alex, Warden, Theodora, Amy, Blake, Portrait, Violet, Rob, Chester, Adelaide, Dahlia, Glinda, Ivy, Harry, Rick, Randy, David, Amelia and John. The portrait showed a black and white picture of Bruce. Pink party lights covered the picture, somewhat eliminating what we could see of him.

[Portrait of Bruce](https://photos.app.goo.gl/EcX3wWfcA3R7nA6EA)

“I’m sorry but what is that?” David said. He stared opposite to the portrait.

“Just because someone died doesn’t mean they should be left out.” Monokuma said.

“Disgusting.” Amelia muttered.

“Who’s ready to begin the trial?” The bear asked. Well, there’s no choice. Everyone looked focus (except Warden; he’s still dead inside). As I’ve said many times today, it’s do or die. Our lives are on the line and I am not dying today on my birthday. Let’s begin the trial!


	11. Poolside Blues Deadly Life: Part 2 (Trial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trial begins

** Erin P.O.V: **

**Truth Bullets:**

  1. **Monokuma File #1**
  2. **3 Glass Vials**
  3. **AC panel**
  4. **Alex’s Testimony**
  5. **Blood Stained Pool**
  6. **Clean Fingernails**
  7. **Ridged Head Wound**
  8. **Blood Splatter**
  9. **Amelia’s Alibi**
  10. **Party Attendees Alibi**
  11. **Life Preserver**
  12. **Rope Cut**
  13. **Glinda and Theodora Conversation**
  14. **Book Of Knot**
  15. **Revolver**
  16. **David’s Account**
  17. **Bruce’s Motive**
  18. **Bullet**

** _Suspects:_ **

  * **_Glinda Quisling_**
  * **_Theodora Wraithfield_**

**Class Trial: IN SESSION**

**Monokuma: **Let us begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out ‘whodunnit’ then only they receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one… then I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate.

**Erin: **And is the killer truly one of us?

**Monokuma: **Of course. I’d never lie to my students.

**Amy (passionately): **Excellent. Now whoever did this, raise your hand immediately.

**Glinda (annoyed): **Idiotic woman! Why on earth would they raise their hand?

**Chester (raising his hand): **Before we truly begin, may I ask Monokuma a question?

**Monokuma:** Sure. Why not?

**Chester: **What if there is an accomplice in this case?

**Monokuma: **Interesting question. There can be accomplices but only the one who does the deed gets away free.

**Adelaide: **So no one would work together in a case like this.

**Monokuma: **You never know how desperate people can be. Now, let’s begin with the case summary. Let the class trial… begin!

**(I guess it’s time for us to begin the fight for our lives.)**

** Nonstop Debate: BEGIN! **

**Rick: **The one that was killed…

**Rick (assertively): **...was **Bruce Moore**

**Blake (sadly): **And he was dead…

**Blake: **…hanging off a slide

**Ivy: **T-that means…

**Ivy: **…h-he d-**died due to strangulation [Used Truth Bullet: Monokuma File #1]**

**Glinda: **No shit Sherlock!

**I’LL DERAIL THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT!**

**Erin: **Unfortunately, Ivy… that is wrong.

**Ivy (confused): **B-b-but h-how?

**Erin: **According to the **Monokuma File**, Bruce died due to **blunt force trauma**.

**Ivy (nervous): **R-really? **(Hides half her face in her sweater) **I’m sorry!

**Harry (patting her on the back from next to her): **It’s okay buddy. Everyone makes mistakes.

**Dahlia: **So someone bashed his head in? **(frowning) **That is pretty screwed up.

**David (pissed off): **That’s despicable.

**Randy: **But why disguise the cause of death?

  1. **[To throw off our train of thought]**
  * **Cause they wanted to**

**This is the truth**

**Erin: **They wanted to **throw off our train of thought**. This would help lead us to the wrong answer.

**James (annoyed): **Then we’d all die. What kind of as- **(realises Cara and Alex are in the room) **meanie would do that?

**Glinda: **Son of a bitch!

**Cara (innocently): **What’s a bitch?

**Amy (passive-aggressively): **Glinda. Never swear in front of the children EVER!

**Glinda (mildly afraid): **Sure.

**Rob: **BUT WHAT WAS HE KILLED WITH?

**Violet (tapping Rob on the arm):** Rob. I’m right next to you and I don’t want to go death.

**Rob (same volume): **I APOLOGISE!

**Theodora: **Silence you worthless plebeian! Let us discuss the murder weapon.

** Nonstop Debate: BEGIN! **

**Harry (pondering): **What was used to kill him?

**Alex:** Maybe they _swung a large object at him_.

**Amelia (calmly): **Perhaps they attached the rope to something and _dropped a large object on him_.

**John (blankly): **What if they _used the pool? [Used Truth Bullet: Blood Splatter]_

**Cara (excited): **Ooh! Ooh! What if…

**Cara (confidently): **They _used their fists _and beat them to death.

_You got us back on track!_

**Erin: **John is correct **(I looked to my left and John nodded)**. The pool was most definitely the murder weapon.

**Blake (confused): **The pool was the murder weapon?

**Glinda (angry): **Wouldn’t that only work if he was drowned?

**Erin: **Not unless you use the poolside. **(I clicked on the Blood Splatter Truth Bullet and it showed up on a screen opposite to the throne Monokuma sat on)** That is most definitely Bruce’s blood. There’s also another thing that proves the pool was the murder weapon.

**Select Truth Bullet:**

**[Ridged Head Wound] selected**

**Erin: **The head wound match up with the poolside.

**David: **So the culprit grabbed the unsuspecting Bruce and just brought him down on it multiple times to kill him?

**Erin: **Essentially. That must be the obv-

**Don’t delude yourself with fiction**

**Theodora shook her head and crossed her arms, giving me a condescending look.**

**Theodora: **Of course he wasn’t unsuspecting. If you use common sense, you won’t lead us off on the wrong direction! **(She points a finger at me.)**

** Rocket Rebuttal: BEGIN! **

(Imagine Erin is seated in a large rocket with a gun and what Theodora says is put in meteorites)

**Theodora: **Obviously, there was some sort of struggle.

**Theodora: **Do you expect us to look over that fact?

**Theodora: **There **isn’t evidence to prove there wasn’t a struggle... [Used Truth Bomb: Clean Fingernails]**

**Theodora: **…so you can’t lead us off on that path!

**Don’t block the truth!**

**Erin: **There is evidence that there wasn’t a struggle.

**Theodora (confused): **WAH!?

**Erin: **His fingernails were clean.

**Theodora (nervous): **F-fingernails?

**Amelia (informatively): **That is correct. Normally if there was a struggle in a fight to the death, blood and skin would normally be under the nails. His nails, and most of his body, was completely free from fighting marks.

**Theodora (embarrassed and crossing her arms): **I understand.

**Warden (near silently): **…he accepted death.

**Glinda (relieved): **Oh thank God! I thought you died like your step-brother.

**John: **God says “You’re welcome.” Glinda.

**Warden (same voice but more depressed): **…I feel dead.

**Alex (looks up to him from Warden’s right): **Well, you aren’t dead and I’m happy that you are alive.

**(Warden goes silent)**

**Erin (nervously): **Um… back to the case please.

**Randy: **Why was there no struggle? Does that mean he was taken by surprise?

**Alex (He grips onto his sleeve nervously): **Actually, any of you at the party could’ve been the victim.

**Dahlia (horrified): **What?!

**Violet: **I’d like you to explain Alex.

**Alex (he looks at me from his podium 3 away from mine): **Erin knows what I’m talking about right? If she doesn’t, I can help.

** Trident Tip: BEGIN! **

(Erin is holding a trident and she has to catch Alex’s words with it)

**Alex: **If we remember how we found you…

**Alex: **…it could link to how Bruce didn’t struggle.

**Alex: **There’s a [certain machine]…

**Alex: **…that could’ve been used against you.

**Link **[certain machine] **to truth bullet:**

**AC Panel selected**

**I’ve connected the tracks!**

**Erin: **The AC panel!

**Alex: **That’s what I believe.

**Rick (confused): **What does an AC panel have to do anything?

**James (equally confused): **Yes, can you elaborate?

**Alex: **The AC panel could be filled up with **different scents**.

**Cara (shocked): **Does that mean what I think it mean?

**Alex: **They added something to it to knock you out.

**Randy (annoyed): **But who would do that?

**Glinda (patronisingly): **Is there any evidence to prove that?

**Erin: **There is.

**Select Truth Bullet:**

**3 Glass Vials selected**

**Erin: **Alex found these** 3 glass vials** by the AC panel.

**Glinda: **What do tiny little tubes have to do with anything?

**Erin: **Not the tubes themselves but what was inside them. They were from the **ketamine stores** in the Mono-pharmacy.

**Amelia (intrigued): **So they used the ketamine to knock you all out?

**Erin: **That is the most likely option.

**Harry (happily): **Excellent. Now admit to your crimes **Theodora Wraithfield**!

**Randy (surprised): **WHAT?!

**Amy (covers her mouth and looks to her left): **THEODORA?!

**Theodora (goes pale):**…

**Warden (slowly looks to his right with one of the most terrifying expressions ever):**...explain… now!

**Theodora (panicking): **Haha! What are you guys talking about?

**Harry (seriously): **There is clear evidence Miss Wraithfield.

**Theodora (slightly freaking out): **Huh?

**Harry: **And the person who helped you was **Glinda Quisling**.

**Glinda and Theodora (definitely freaking out): **WHAT?!

**Harry (pointing his fingers at them): **I’m right, aren’t I?

**Blake (shocked): **Glinda and Theodora? Blake is confused at why they would kill Blake?

**Glinda (angry): **WHY THE FUCK WOULD I HELP THAT POMPOUS BITCH?!

**Amy: **LANGUAGE!

**Harry: **Due to something that was found. What do you think it was Erin?

**Select Truth Bullet:**

**[Revolver] selected**

**Erin: **You’re talking about that **revolver** we found aren’t you?

**Harry: **Yes. There is a certain clue on it that points to how it was used.

**Erin: **Really?

**Harry: **A **grey hair**.

**Theodora (surprised): **Krgh…

**Glinda: **Wait! What does a fucking gun have to do with anything?

**Harry: **A lot because of where the bullet landed. Right into the corpse.

** Nonstop Debate: BEGIN! **

**Harry: **There’s no doubt that the one who fired the pistol and the killer are _one in the same_.

**Adelaide: **Is there evidence to back up your claims.

**Harry: **I found the bullet and it did hit the corpse.

**Harry: **But not enough to go through it.

**Glinda: **What the fuck does that mean?

**Harry: **It **dented the body** as it was far away enough.

**Harry: **The body was **already dead at that point** **[Used Truth Bullet: David’s Account] **so they just wanted to piss us off.

**Theodora: **That’s _fucking bullshit_!

**I’ll derail that train of thought!**

**Erin: **Hold on a sec Harry.

**Harry (confused): **Huh?

**Erin: **Someone’s alibi contradicts that statement. David said he heard a gunshot as he was supposedly the last to black out.

**David (formally): **That is the truth. Bruce was alive and even if the gunshot hit him, I most likely have heard a reaction which I did not.

**Harry (disappointed): **Oh… sorry Theodora.

**Glinda (pissed off): **And how do you expect me to work with her when she- **(realises what she said)** never mind.

**Cara (intrigued): **You were saying something, what were you saying?

**John: **I am curious to that as well.

**Harry (quietly): **I fucking knew it.

**Glinda (sweating): **I’d rather not talk about it.

**James (casually):** It’s either you tell us or everyone but the killer dies. Unless, you are admitting you’re participation in this.

**Glinda (slightly nervous now): **I can’t.

**Theodora started to make threatening gestures at Glinda**

**Amy (looking at Theodora): **What are you doing?

**Theodora (guiltily): **Nothing.

**Glinda goes pale**

**Erin (pleading): **Please tell the truth, it could save our lives.

**Cara (crying): **Please!

**Glinda: **Fine, I’ll speak the truth.

**Cara (instantly stops): **Great.

**James: **Did you just fake crying to get the truth?

**Cara (happily): **You learn a few tricks in life.

**Randy: **You’re too young to say that.

**Glinda (closes her eyes and takes a big breath before calmly saying): **This is the truth. **Theodora Wraithfield tried to kill me**.

**Ivy (confused): **Wait what?

**Amy (terrified): **T-Theodora t-tried t-to kill Glinda.

**Theodora (goes pale): **Hahahaha! Why would you listen to a pitiful peasants lies?

**Glinda (rolls up her sleeve to show a scratch): **This is from the gun. She only shot one shot. But she aimed for my heart.

**Rick: **You have a heart?

**Glinda (annoyed): **Fuck off Rick!

**Rick: **Fucking off now boss.

**Glinda: **I think if you check the blood on the bullet, you’ll see why my claims are true.

  1. **Different colours**
  * **[Different Blood Types]**
  1. **There’s no difference**

**This is the truth**

**Erin: **Glinda, Harry and Bruce have different blood types so she’s claiming there will be traces of both blood types on the bullet. Monokuma, can you verify this for us.

**Monokuma (leaping off his throne to grab the bullet): **Sure. **(He proceeds to lick the bullet)**

**Ivy: **What are you doing?

**Monokuma: **My tongue can detect different blood types. Let’s see… I taste **–AB**, **+AB **and** +O**.

**Glinda: **And like I said, she tried to kill me.

**Theodora (pale-faced): **But this has nothing to do with the case.

**Dahlia (suddenly realising something): **Oh shit! It actually does.

**Theodora and Glinda (surprised): **What?

**Erin (confused): **Dahlia, what are you talking about?

**Dahlia (guiltily): **I’m sorry I didn’t mention this before. But first, what time did Theodora try to kill you Glinda?

**Glinda (pondering): **I’d rather not be asked that by a woman but I guess around **8:30pm**.

**Dahlia: **I’m sorry to say this but this just pointed out the killer. Cause I remember the time we were all knocked out.

**James (shocked): **What?

**Adelaide: **Why didn’t you say something earlier?

**Dahlia: **I didn’t think it would be useful.

**Erin: **Well, what time was it?

**Dahlia: 8pm**. That is the clear time I remember last seeing on my watch.

**David (sweating): **You have a watch.

**Dahlia: **Yeah, I got it from the **Mono-Mono machine**. But I’m sorry to say this, I think I’ve worked out who the killer is.

**Erin: **You know Dahlia, I have too.

**I don’t want to do this, but this person has to be a killer. They trapped themselves in their own lies and I have to expose them.**

** Make an accusation: **

  * **Erin Rivas**
  * **Cara Summers**
  * **James McDean**
  * **Alex Tudor**
  * **Warden Moore**
  * **Theodora Wraithfield**
  * **Amelia-Mae Kearney**
  * **Blake Swiftwood**
  * **<strike>Bruce Moore</strike>**
  * **Violet Worthingdale**
  * **Rob O’Hannigan**
  * **Chester Rivas**
  * **Adelaide Withering**
  * **Dahlia Zhirch**
  * **Glinda Quisling**
  * **Ivy Crimson**
  * **Harry Repot**
  * **Rick Ordario**
  * **Randy Romaine**
  * **_[David Lidabe] selected_**
  * **Amelia Addlestone**
  * **John Simmons**

**You’re the only one**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you guys probably didn't see this coming.


	12. Poolside Blues Deadly Life: Part 3 (Trial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the trial is underway, and an unexpected person has been accused of being the culprit

** Monokuma Theatre: **

**Monokuma: **Hello, hello, dear readers and viewers to the 1st Monokuma theatre. What do you think?

**Silence**

**Monokuma: **Well, shit. Anyway, I’m supposed to be doing some sort of skit halfway during the trial. I’m not going to lie, I am not sure what to do. Let’s talk about the trial as a whole. It’s weird how Glinda nearly became the victim of this case, but Theodora failed her shot. That’s so strange. I’m surprised the oh-so loveable David has just been accused of murder. Oh the woe, the agony, the despair! I love it! The fact that someone so respectful might have killed someone, I might have a despair-gasm. Nah! There are kids here and I ain’t going to jail again.

**Monokuma: **Well, I ain’t keeping you lot waiting, let the class trial recommence!

** **

** **

** **

** Erin P.O.V: **

**Truth Bullets:**

  1. **Monokuma File #1**
  2. **3 Glass Vials**
  3. **AC panel**
  4. **Alex’s Testimony**
  5. **Blood Stained Pool**
  6. **Clean Fingernails**
  7. **Ridged Head Wound**
  8. **Blood Splatter**
  9. **Amelia’s Alibi**
  10. **Party Attendees Alibi**
  11. **Life Preserver**
  12. **Rope Cut**
  13. **Glinda and Theodora Conversation**
  14. **Book Of Knots**
  15. **Revolver**
  16. **David’s Account**
  17. **Bruce’s Motive**
  18. **Bullet**

** _Suspects:_ **

  * **_Glinda Quisling_**
  * **_Theodora Wraithfield_**
  * **_David Lidabe_**

**Class Trial: IN SESSION**

**Erin (seriously): **David?

**David (nervously): **Yes?

**Erin: **You lied about your testimony.

**David (goes pale): **…huh?

**Erin: You are our now our number one suspect.**

**Randy (angry): **WHAT?!

**Cara (surprised): **D-David?

**Amelia (calmly): **Not going to lie, did not see that coming.

**Amy: **Aren’t you his girlfriend? Why would you accuse him of murder?

**Randy: **What Amy said!

**Erin (sadly): **I don’t want to accuse him. But to ensure everyone’s safety, we have to consider everyone. **(Goes serious and points her finger at David)** And my boyfriend is the most suspicious!

**David: **What?

**Alex: **Are you sure about this Erin?

**Warden (snaps his neck in David’s direction but still depressed but has a threatening tone): **David Lidabe. If you killed him, I ensure your death will be painful. **(David instantly grew scared and quiet)**

**Monokuma (angry): **Don’t steal my job Mourner Moore. **(Warden is shocked but saddened)**

**Glinda: **Shut the f- **(sees Amy)** heck up you monochromatic idiot.

**David (stuttering): **C-come o-on g-guys. W-why wo-would I k-k-kill so-someone?

**John (bluntly): **Stuttering isn’t helping your case.

** Nonstop Debate: BEGIN! **

**David: **C-come on guys.** I wouldn’t kill someone**.

**John (seriously): **The Lord wants more reason than that to save yourself.

**Randy: **Shut up with that ‘Lord nonsense’. _It doesn’t make any sense!_

**John: **Silence Randy.

**Cara: **Could there be _any more proof that he had done so [Truth Bullet Used: Alex’s Testimony]_?

**Amy: **There could be but anyone who spotted anyone killing would be killed additionally if caught.

**David: **Well, I doubt anyone here has any evidence to back Erin’s claims up so it’s probably just a stupid joke.

**You got us back on track!**

**Erin: **Cara, there might actually be some proof.

**Cara (excited): **There is?

**David (sweating): **There is?

**Erin: **Alex, you saw someone entering the mono-pharmacy the other day correct?

**Alex: **Yes, I di-oh.

**Theodora: ‘**oh’? What does ‘oh’ mean?

**Alex: **I wasn’t thinking much of any testimony earlier so I just picked something that could’ve been useful. I did see **David Lidabe** enter the store earlier.

**Randy (goes pale): **You what?

**Rob: **Bold claim small one! Is there anyone that can back that up though?

**Randy: **Yes! Thank you Rob! How can we be sure this kid isn’t lying?

**Alex (blankly): **You may be the oldest but that doesn’t mean you act patronisingly.

**Randy: **I’m not acting patronisingly!

**Alex: **Are so!

**Randy: **Are not!

**Alex: **Are so!

**Randy: **Are not!

**Alex: **Are so!

**Randy: **Are not!

**Alex: **Are so!

**Randy: **Are not!

**Violet (scarily): **As second-oldest, you can both be quiet!

**Randy and Alex (intimidated): **Sorry ma’am!

**Chester: **Impressive Miss Worthingdale. But we should figure out if anyone can back up his alibi.

**Will you lie?**

**[Yes] or No**

**Erin: **Warden can!

**Warden (dully): **I can?

**Erin: **We were hanging out yesterday. You said you spotted David going into the mono-pharmacy, right **(gives him eye movements to get him to go along)**?

**Warden (catching the eye movements): **Y-yes I did actually. There was nothing much about it at the time. But if it helps catch my step-brothers killer, I will tell what I saw.

** Nonstop Debate: BEGIN! **

**David: **S-seriously guys?

**John: **_All the evidence points to you_ Mr. Lidabe.

**Randy: **I don’t believe it!

**Amelia: **Then believe it and get your head out of the clouds. Heh, worth it.

**David: **Mediocre pun aside **(Amelia frowns)**, how do you know _I took them from the test tube racks [Truth Bullet Used: 3 Glass Vials]?_

**Randy: **Yeah, _there’s no evidence to point towards him being the killer_!

**You got us back on track!**

**Erin: **Interesting point David.

**David: **What do you mean?

**Erin: **How do you know how the ketamine was stored?

**David: **Wait, what?

**Randy: **Anyone could’ve known that, right?

**Everyone admits they did not know it.**

**Randy: **Oh.

**James: **But does it prove he was the one who did it?

**Rob: **Cat lover has a point. Is knowing how ketamine stored evidence enough for us to condemn him to death?

**Blake: **Rob has good point.

**Adelaide: **It is a reasonable argument.

**Ivy: **Y-yeah. How does ketamine storage prove any-

**Hold on a second!**

**Monokuma: **Ooh! A split opinion! I’m so excited.

**Ivy (scared): **EEP!

**Adelaide: **Don’t interrupt the small precious child!

**Alex (bluntly): **But she’s older than you.

**Monokuma: **It’s so exciting! We’re about to have a **SCRUM DEBATE**!

**Chester (confused): **A scrum what now?

**Erin: **Maybe explain before proceeding?

**Monokuma: **Okay. So you’ll all be levitating while arguing which side is right.

**Theodora: **I’m confused.

**David: **Why levitate our platforms when we’re perfectly suitable on the ground?

**Monokuma: **We had a budget and we are using it!

**Theodora: **Where is it from again?

**Monokuma: **None of your business you spoiled brat!

**Glinda (happy): **Nice one. Still hate you though.

**Monokuma (flattered): **Thank you Miss Quisling. **(Clears its throat) **Now everyone look at your E-handbooks. You will see a choice has appeared. Please select the choice and then the scrum debate will begin.

**Team Emotion (RED) or [Team Logic (BLUE)]**

**After everyone finished voting, the platforms began to glow in either red or blue. Suddenly, Bruce’s platform began to rise. Then Blake’s platform began to rise.**

**Blake (scared): **What is happening?

**The platforms began to rise in a spiral and then they reached the ceiling. They were then arranged into two lines.**

** Team Red: ** ** Team Blue:**

**David Erin**

**Blake Chester**

**Ivy Theodora**

**Adelaide Amelia**

**James Amy**

**Harry Cara**

**Randy Alex **

**Rob Glinda**

**Violet Rick**

** <strike>Bruce</strike> ** ** Warden**

** Dahlia**

** John**

** Could David be the killer? **

** No: ** ** Yes:**

** BEGIN! **

**Randy: **I refuse to accept that **possibility**!

**Erin: **Rick!

**Rick: **Every **possibility** must be considered.

**Ivy: **Can **ketamine **storage prove he did it?

**Erin: **Amy!

**Amy: **No one here is experienced with **ketamine** so how would he know?

**Violet: **How can we be sure **Alex** was correct with what he saw?

**Erin: **Amelia!

**Amelia: **Warden backed up what **Alex** said.

**Adelaide: **David doesn’t seem like the **type** to kill.

**Erin: **Chester!

**Chester: **People may not look the **type**, but can still kill. It’s pretty common.

**Rob: **Can we verify the **time** we blacked out was correct?

**Erin: **Dahlia!

**Dahlia: **I’m not stupid enough to forget the **time**!

**Harry: **But that could be Dahlia’s **lie**?

**Erin: **Cara!

**Cara: **Why would she **lie** when our lives our on the line?

**Randy: **Why are you doing this? He did **nothing** wrong?

**Erin: **John!

**John: **If he did nothing, why do all his mannerisms suggest otherwise?

**David: **I’m telling you. I didn’t **kill Bruce**!

**Erin: **Me!

**Erin: **If we get everyone to accept facts, we’ll know who truly got to **kill Bruce**.

**Erin, Chester, Theodora, Amelia, Amy, Cara, Alex, Glinda, Rick, Warden, Dahlia and John: THIS IS OUR ANSWER!**

**The trial podiums began to descend into our original platforms.**

**David (pale and nervous):**…why is this happening?

**Erin: **We need all the facts to be officially accepted by everyone! Then we’ll know the true killer!

**Randy (condescendingly): **It can’t be David.

**Dahlia: **He’s our main suspect, not necessarily the killer you fucking twink!

**Randy (angrily): **What did you call me?

**Amy (threateningly with a dark smile): **Do you two want to continue with this argument?!

**Randy and Dahlia (frightened): **No ma’am!

**Glinda: **Well, we need him to f- **(sees Amy)** see the truth. It has to be him!

**Randy: **Can’t be!

**Glinda: **Can be!

**Randy: **Can’t!

**Glinda: **Can!

**Randy: **Can’t!

**Glinda: **Can!

**Randy: **Can’t!

**Glinda: **Can!

**Cara (annoyed): **Don’t turn this into another mini game! It hasn’t been a minute since the first one!

**Theodora: **Do you just not like the fourth wall? Cause you keep destroying it.

**Alex: **Anyway, how about we go over all the evidence that’s been cleared up.

**James: **I guess that can work. How about we do it in a chronological order?

**Violet: **This order seems acceptable. Let us start with what happened yesterday.

**Alex: **I spotted David walking into the Mono-Pharmacy. Warden is able to back up my testimony.

**Warden (sadly): **Yep.

**Blake: **Then during the party, Glinda and Theodora went there.

**Theodora (pained): **We don’t need to go over that again!

**Rob: **During that time, the killer killed Bruce, hung his body and got everyone out the pool.

**Alex: **I then went to find them and us three triggered the BDA after finding Bruce.

**Amelia: **Shortly after Alex woke up Erin, Ivy, myself and John ran in.

**Dahlia (snickering): **Then we got some underwear view from John.

**John (threateningly): **It says Thou shalt not kill not Thou shall not vanquish. Remember that.

**Dahlia: **Duly noted.

**Erin: **And that’s all we have so far?

**Harry: **Yep. Now we need to see what is left over.

**Cara: **Well, we have this **book of knots**.

**Blake: **Hm? **(Realises something) **Oh Cara!

**Cara: **Yeah?

**Blake: **May Blake see that for a second.

**Cara: **Sure. **(Walks round and gives it to Blake)**

**Blake: **Aha. Blake knew it!

**Erin: **What is it?

**Blake: **Look closely in the book. **(He walked to where i was and gave me the book before walking back. On it was a single blue hair)**

**Erin: **Good eye Blake. There’s a **blue hair** on it.

**Glinda: **Who’s the only one here with **blue hair**? **(Everyone looks at David.)**

**David: **Um… shit.

**Amy (goes satanic): **LANGUAGE YOU FILTHY MURDERER!

**David (scared): **Yes ma’am!

**Blake (nervously): **You’re scaring me.

**Amy (goes back to normal): **Apologies. But I think this has sunk him.

**Erin: **Well, do you have any objections?

**David was silent.**

**Harry: **So… is that i-

**I’ll report the truth!**

**David (eyes grow dark and speaks quietly but angrily): **I won’t admit it. I refuse to admit it.

**Randy (nervous): **Um… David?

**David:**…I… am… not… the… killer.

**Violet: **Um, pardon?

**Chester: **Goes bat-shit crazy in 3… 2… 1.

**David: **ImnotthekillerImnotthekillerImnotthekillerImnotthekillerImnotthekillerImnotthekillerImnotthekiller

**Amelia and Randy looked at TV host between them. And then… he snapped.**

**David (angrily in an extremely powerful voice): **I AM NOT THE KILLER!!!!!

**Cara (surprised): **D-David?

**Rob (nervous): **D-dude, maybe you should calm down.

**Amelia (calmly raises hand): **Can I move please?

**Monokuma (happily): **I’ll consider it.

**David: **What kind of bloody nonsense is this?! That damn slag could be lying!

**Rick (confused): **Please… admit and shut up.

**David: **I refuse! Do you want us all to die?!

**Erin (nervous): **I-it has to be you. /t-that’s what the evidence clearly states.

**David: **Erin please. Why would I kill? WHY THE HELL WOULD I KILL BRUCE?!

** Argument Armament: BEGIN! **

**(David wears an outfit making him resemble Hermes and holding a microphone. He’s surrounded by TVs covered with static.)**

** Round 1: BEGIN! **

**David: **You’re wrong!

**David: **People are lying!

**David: **Dahlia and Alex could be lying!

**David: **Evidence could’ve been planted!

** David: **Do I look like I could do that?

**David: **Please believe me!

**David: **I refuse to let us all die!

** Round 1: COMPLETE! **

**(David winces in pain as the TV screens disappear and he loses Hermes helmet)**

** Round 2: BEGIN! **

**David: **Stop it!

**David: **I’m not some killer!

**David: **I implore that you believe me!

**David: **Please stop!

**David: **Why would I kill someone?

**David: **I’m a good person!

**David: **I refuse to accept that lie!

**David: **Wait just a minute!

**David: **Believe in your boyfriend Erin!

** Round 2: COMPLETE: **

**(David winces once again as he loses the microphone)**

** Round 3: BEGIN! **

**David: **STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!

**David: **I AM NOT A FILTHY MURDERER!

**David: **BELIEVE ME! BELIEVE ME!

**David: **I INSIST YOU LISTEN TO THE FACTS!

**David: **IF I DID KILL, WHY BRUCE?!

**David: **PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!

** David: **I’M NOT THE KILLER! I’M NOT THE KILLER!

**David: **I BEG YOU TO BELIEVE ME!

**David: **LET’S JUST TALK THIS OVER!

**David: **PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

**David: **Do you have any evidence that secures your theory?

** _Lycra_ **

** _White Scrap_ **

** _Of_ **

** _ White Scrap Of Lycra _ **

**Erin: **THIS IS THE ANSWER!

**(David screams in pain as he is left covering his crotch)**

** Argument Armament: END! **

**Erin (seriously): **I found a white scrap whilst investigating the crime scene.

**David (shocked): **Hrngh!

**Amy (confused): **A white scrap?

**Randy (sweating nervously): **What does that have to do with anything?

**Erin: **Does anybody remember what David wore at the pool party?

**Dahlia (casually): **Yeah. A white speedo. You spent most of the evening looking and drooling over his crotch.

**David (blushing): **She what now?

**Erin (embarrassed): **DAHLIA! What I wanted to explain is that this is made of a mixture of nylon and spandex. Also known as Lycra.

**Rob (yelling): **How do you know that?!

**Erin (bluntly): **I read the label. **(Showed them the label attached to it)**

**Violet: **Oh. That is extremely convenient.

**Cara: **Yeah. Almost as if someone wanted something to happen.

**Everyone looks at Theodora**

**Theodora: **Yeah… does that really count as a fourth wall break?

**Rick: **Eh… guess you’re right. Also, who wore a white speedo?

**Everyone looks at David**

**David (nervous): **Um… wait… well I… oh screw it!

**Randy (confused): **…huh?

**David (happily): **You truly are an impressive detective my love.

**Glinda (annoyed): **Is that a confession?

**David: **There’s nothing left to hide. Maybe a brief summary of the case can sum it up, right?

**Erin (sadly): **Yeah. I guess.

**Cara (sadly): **Time for another mini game.

**Theodora (angry): **Wait a minute! That was a four-

** Closing Argument: BEGIN! **

**Theodora: DAMMIT!**

**Erin: This case began when Monokuma announced the motive. After witnessing Miss Tojo’s death, everyone was on edge and must’ve been desperate to stop their important ones dying. The culprit decided enough was enough and began enacting a plan to kill someone. Their target was the late Bruce Moore.**

**Yesterday, the culprit went to the Mono-pharmacy to grab bottles of ketamine. They were spotted by Warden and Alex yesterday. They hid them somewhere in the meantime.**

**After the birthday dinner, our group divided into two. One group was to set up the after party which consisted of Alex, John, Amelia, Ivy, Glinda and Theodora. The other group was to distract Chester and I with a pool party.**

**At the pool party, during sometime before 8pm, the killer added the ketamine to the AC panel. This knocked everyone in the pool out cold. After the killer knew we were knocked out fully, he grabbed the party planner. He headed to the edge of the pool and bashed his head in on the poolside. He kept doing this until Bruce Moore was fully dead.**

**After staining the pool red with his blood, the killer began to move the body towards the slide. He used the rope he had cut earlier from the life preservers and began to knot it into a noose, something he did step-by-step from the book of knots.**

**As he began to put the neck on the noose, a bullet came out of nowhere and hit the corpse and Harry who must’ve been on the slide before being knocked out. In reality, this bullet came from Theodora and hit Glinda as well. As soon as the body was hung, they tossed the book and got everyone onto the poolside. While heading downwards, they must’ve caught their swimsuit on something as it got tore off. They joined the pile of unconscious people and then waited for someone to wake us up. The people who woke us up also triggered the BDA.**

**The news is that you are the killer: David Lidabe, Ultimate TV Host.**

** Closing Argument: COMPLETE! **

**Erin: **Is that the truth David?

**David (happily but guiltily): **Yeah. But not the full truth. Let’s just commence the vote.

**Violet: **Um… are you sure?

**David: **Yes. Monokuma?

**Monokuma: **You lot figured it out? Great! If you look right now, everyone’s pictures are on the screen. Go ahead and pick the one who did the deed and its majority ruling.

** Vote: BEGIN! **

  * **Erin Rivas**
  * **Cara Summers**
  * **James McDean**
  * **Alex Tudor**
  * **Warden Moore**
  * **Theodora Wraithfield**
  * **Amelia-Mae Kearney**
  * **Blake Swiftwood**
  * **<strike>Bruce Moore</strike>**
  * **Violet Worthingdale**
  * **Rob O’Hannigan**
  * **Chester Rivas**
  * **Adelaide Withering**
  * **Dahlia Zhirch**
  * **Glinda Quisling**
  * **Ivy Crimson**
  * **Harry Repot**
  * **Rick Ordario**
  * **Randy Romaine**
  * **_[David Lidabe] selected_**
  * **Amelia Addlestone**
  * **John Simmons**

**After everyone finished the vote, a screen popped up on our screens and showed everyone’s pixel sprite. 21 votes for David and 1 vote for Theodora. David was highlighted and we saw his portrait to the right.**

**Then a roulette wheel replaced that and began to spin. It spun past all our sprites before landing on David’s. Silence... then all of a sudden.**

**Mysterious female voice: CORRECT!**

**Coins began spilling out of a small compartment below our screens. All except David’s. David Lidabe, my boyfriend, has just been found guilty for murder.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the trial is finally over. Next chapter we see why David did the deed and the chapter after that... his death.


	13. Poolside blues: End of trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We found out why the Blackened killed.

** Erin P.O.V:  **

“Congratulations everybody!” Monokuma cackled, jumping up and down on his throne “You all guessed correctly! The killer of the **Ultimate Party Planner Bruce Moore **is **David Lidabe, Ultimate TV Host**.” Silence. The words echoed around the empty trial room.

“Well, I knew this would happen.” David calmly commented. But then *SMACK!*

“Why?!” Randy yelled, his face darkened as he comforted the fist he just swung into David’s face.

“Randy! No violence in front of the kids!” Amy instructed.

“Yes, do that even if they’ve seen a corpse.” Glinda sarcastically commented. That earned her a slap around the back of the head from Dahlia.

“Why did you kill him?! Why did you kill Bruce?! WHY?!” He yelled at him, tears flowing from his eyes.

“I am curious as to why as well.” Amelia commented from next to David “Of all people, why the one who can actually organise us like a teacher?”

“Yeah! Why my father figure?” Cara yelled.

“Guys,” David guiltily began “I owe you an explanation. So I will.”  
“Oooh! Let me get the popcorn.” Monokuma excitedly shouted.

“Shut up!” I screamed out of instinct “David just explain why. Just why would you do this.” I pleaded. David looked down guiltily before bringing his head up before beginning to speak.

“I did kill Bruce Moore. But the reason as to why was because it was part of a plan. A plan organised by Bruce himself.”

“He what?!” Rick yelled.

“Bruce did what?” John replied blankly.

“Bruce did what?” Cara yelled “Was he trying to create an interesting plot twist for the viewers.”

“Is this just going to be a recurring thing with you breaking the fourth wall or what?” Theodora asked the 8 year old.

“I will now continue.” David interrupted them “It all started after we got our motive.”

** Flashback from David P.O.V: **

** Day of motive: **

I woke up from my bed and saw Chester pacing up and down the room in his shorts.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” He muttered as he paced.

“Good morning.” I yawned.

“David!” He yelled, rushing over to me and grabbing me by the shoulders “Check your E-handbook! Now!” He instructed me.

“Dude. I just got up.” I sleepily commented before grabbing the small device. I opened up and then felt my heart drop. Different camera feeds kept appearing on that text box. The message below reading: All of your fans and work buddies “No.” that was all I could say.

** Erin P.O.V present day: **

“These were the people that were responsible for meeting all of you. Randy, do you remember that time you read my fan base before I left?” David looked at the saddened meteorologist.

“3-3-” He stuttered “35.64 million.”

“Holy shit! That’s half the country!” Theodora yelled. Unfortunately for her, she forgot about Amy who swiftly roundhouse kicked her.

“No swearing in front of the kids!” She shouted.

“Ow! No need to flipping kick me!” The chirographer argued back.

“As Randy said, that was a pretty good reason as to why I would kill. But that wasn’t it.”

“How was that not it?!” Ivy questioned.

“I mean, that’s pretty reasonable of an excuse.” Dahlia commented “A douche move but reasonable.”

“She has a good point for once.” Rick smarmily commented.

“Do you want to hear what the man has to say?” I yelled at them all. Silence “Please continue.” I said briefly with a hint of sadness.

“Thank you Erin. Anyway, the next part was caused by Monokemono.”

“Huh? Me?” It asked sleepily.

“I kind of forgot they were there to be honest.” James said.

“The audience probably did too.” Cara added.

“I swear to god…” Theodora began but was quickly interrupted by John.

“Don’t swear at The Lord, Theodora.” John warned her “You don’t want to end up in damn nation.”

“As I was saying,” David continued “if you all remember who I was paired with.”

“You were picked by Bruce.” Chester said.

“Yes, I didn’t think much about it at the time. But then we went to discuss the project, he told me something I’ll never forget.”

** Flashback from David P.O.V: **

** Discussion of project: **

I met up with Bruce in his lab. He had set it up into a café setting.

“Hi David.” The party planner greeted me.

“Hey. So what are we going to do for the project?” I asked.

“That’s… not what I wanted to talk about today.” He informed me sadly.

“Um… what did you want to talk about then?” I nervously questioned. He cleared his throat before saying:

“The motive. Monokuma never told us the whole truth about what happens afterwards.” His voice was serious for once, instead of his usual carefree voice.

“Wait what? What else could he have not told us?”

“The fact that 6 people can escape with the person who gets away with murder.”

“You know, I hope you’re not joking.” I warned him.

“But Mr. Moore is correct.” Monokuma cackled appearing from out of nowhere and sitting on a nearby coffee table.

“Gah!” I yelled “Where the hell did you come from?!”

“I don’t know. Hell? But what blondie’s saying is true. I’m not that cruel to kill everyone.” It giggled

“This morning states otherwise.” I bluntly said, remembering what happened to poor Miss Tojo. Poor Alex.

“Eh... fair enough. But the blackened can spare 6 other people from a group execution, all their choice.” It informed us.

“And why not tell us this morning?” I begrudgingly asked.

“I only answer what I’m asked. Blondie only asked me so I only told him. But that’s all you need to know. So bye.” He waved goodbye before throwing himself into the wall where a convenient trapdoor was.

“Um… that happened. But why tell me?” I asked curiously. Surely he can’t be thinking what I think he’s thinking.

“I am going to hazard a guess that your motive involves a lot of people.” He knew.

“How did you-” I began but he cut me off.

“I’m not that stupid. It’s probably your fan base. I know you are incredibly supportive of your fans.” He laughed.

“Well, yeah.” I sadly remembered what I was shown on that livestream.

“So I feel like you should get out of here. And I want you to kill me to do it.” That last statement sent a chill down my spine.

“…you want me to WHAT?!” I shouted at Bruce “You’re joking right?” I questioned, hoping he would laugh and tell me it was. His face read the complete opposite.

“I’m serious. I have nothing to live for so sacrifice me.” He bluntly told me.

“What does that mean?” I began to interrogate him.

“If I show you my motive the following will appear: you have no one to live for, you’re jealous of your step-brother and you’ve disowned his father because of his alcoholic actions and being involved in an organisation that killed your mother. You have no true friends, and you overwork to compensate and create an act for yourself.” This took me a few minutes to process. That was dark as hell. And then he showed me it properly, and word-for-word that’s what it said.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry.” I quickly hugged Bruce out of guilt.

“It’s fine. I want to get everything off my chest. Warden already knows but I know it has traumatised him to a point where he forcefully represses it. That’s why I’m jealous cause he can so easily forget what he did.”

“He?” I questioned.

“Our father. He was an alcoholic mess. Our mothers were tricked into a romance with him. But then when he revealed his true nature, they were in a cycle of abuse. He eventually forced them to get pregnant against their will.”

“Wait a minute! That’s illegal!” I yelled.

“Yes it was. But he had them at gun point so it’s not like they could speak.” He sadly informed me “But when they actually gave birth to us, miraculously at the same time, they managed to get away from him. But that meant leaving their children behind.”

“So… they abandoned you?”

“No. They found us one day and they had evidence to prove it. So we knew we weren’t purposefully left with him.”

“Oh that’s good.” I told him.

“But that doesn’t make up for what he did in those 5 years. H-h-h” For the first time I’ve ever seen, Bruce was crying.

“No. You don’t have to tell-” I comforted him.

“I promised to myself I would get this all of my chest!” He yelled “H-he burned us with cigarettes, he-e murdered animals in front of our eyes, h-h-h-he-e-e-e t-t-t” And then he lost it and went bawling into my shoulders “He touched me and Warden! Sexually! I don’t know why I’ve held it in so long!”

“Hey, hey. Shshshh. It’s all in the past.” I held him tightly. I’m surprised someone so calm and collected as Bruce had such a dark past.

“And then after we found our mothers, he joined some stupid fucking organisation. An underground crime syndicate!” He cried “Employed to do their dirty work and they’d get him off scot-free! It pisses me off!” He yelled, slamming his fist into the table. “He even got him to kidnap little kids and force them into sex slavery! They had given him power that he doesn’t deserve!”

“He sounds like a horrible person.”

“He was! Then 1 year ago, he appeared in court for the murder of Sara Summers. My mother.”

“Wait!” Summers sounded familia…. Oh my god no “You’re related to Cara?!”

“Yeah. She didn’t get to go through as much as I did. I had run away from home at that point but check her body for scars and you’ll see plenty. Same with Warden.” He’s calmed down now.

“Wait. Was this before or after the death?”

“Before. He kidnapped her but mum managed to steal her back. She wrote it in her diary.”

“Oh.” This is getting darker and darker and I am scared about how this will end.

“But mum found a way to protect Cara and employed rookie lawyer and someone-who-has-a-crush-on-you, Erin Rivas, to babysit Cara.”

“Erin babysat Cara?” I asked “Wait what was that second part again?”

“Yes, Erin did do babysitting for the Summers family. She continued until that one day. She was taking Cara home, they opened the door and… they found Sara Summers hanging from a noose made of her own intestines.”

“Jesus Christ! What the actual ever-loving fuck?!” I instinctively jumped back “That is graphic!”

“Well, turns out he slit her throat open and the rest was to hide the actual cause of death. He wanted Cara to suffer for being famous.”

“For being famous?!” I exclaimed “Why though?!”

“In court, he explained, well screamed, that he wanted her to suffer. All his kids had taken away from his life, he said, so why not ruin there’s. It was horrifying to hear, for everyone there.”

“Bruce, I’m so sorry.” I patted him on the back “You had to deal with that monster and that… that….” Then he interrupted me.

“But then Erin… she destroyed him in court.” He casually informed me.

“She what?” I asked in disbelief.

“She obliterated him. Destroyed him in front of everyone. Publically executed him, metaphorically.” He joked “But, I’m serious. If it wasn’t for her, he’d still be out there tormenting us.

“Did she get your dad arrested?” I questioned, possibly stupidly.

“No, she got him onto the death penalty. Got to execute him herself.”

“Oh my- The death penalty?! I exclaimed “Wasn’t that abolished in the UK?!”

“The court that the twins work at is the only place in the UK where it’s still allowed.” He explained.

“Really?”

“Yes, I’m serious. But, he was a part of something bigger. The twins already dealt with the boss but they were hiding something.” He then handed me a card “If you go through with this plan, give to this Erin whether you lose or win. Because, I also want to talk about who to save.

** Back to present: **

** Erin P.O.V: **

“The ones he wanted to save were: Erin, Chester, Warden, Randy, Cara and Alex.” He told us.

“I think I understand why they were picked.” Amelia began “The twins could figure out more behind this larger boss and figure, Randy is David’s childhood friend, Warden is Bruce’s step-brother and the kids have too much sentimental value.”

"What about Ivy?” Adelaide asked “She’s the most sentimental person here.”

“Um…” Ivy blushed “Kids are more sentimental than someone who’s nearly 16.”

“You’re 15?” Harry loudly asked “I thought you were 12!” Ivy gave him a blank expression as a response to that.

“Wait! What card, David?” I questioned my boyfriend.

“This one.” He handed me a card from his pocket. **Dorei Kingu**.

“No…” I began “Him?” I remembered that name. It haunted my dreams every night.

“The Slave King.” Chester bluntly stated. I felt a chill that was sent down everyone’s spines.

“Who is The Sla-” Theodora began but Cara quickly cut her off.

“I’m related to Bruce and Warden?!” Cara interrupted her.

“That’s what I was told.” David told her.

“…why?” Warden quietly asked “…why did he not tell me?”

“I think it was to protect you.” Alex quietly explained.

“B-Bruce.” Warden began to cry “Why!? Why didn’t you let me help you!? An innocent life is about to be lost!” Everyone looked away guiltily.

“No, I’m not innocent. But I had to accept his deal.” David whispered “I never wanted my fan base to begin with.”

“What?” I asked out loud. His eyes looked at mine guiltily.

“I never wanted to have any of the fame and the fortune. That was my parents wish.” He began to walk over to me “I just wanted to have a normal life, with people who like me for me in person; not the one they see on TV. Because what you see through a screen isn’t the full truth.”

“So… one of those fame-hungry parents?” Glinda commented.

“I’d like to disagree but that’s the truth. But if it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t have met you wonderful people.” He smiled.

“David…” I began but then he began to walk around to the others.

“Amy, you were a wonderful friend.” He held up Amy’s hand, giving her a little kiss on it “I hope you can survive and protect everyone.” Amy began tearing up as she nodded.

“I’m as loyal as dog, I’ll keep everyone safe. Even with my dying breath.” He then walked to Glinda.

“Miss Quisling, make sure to keep everyone happy after these sombre moments.”

“I’ll try.” She gave him a sympathetic smile.

“James,” He walked to the felinologist “I know you can help everyone get out.”

“Yeah?” He grinned as he looked down “You sure?”

“Positive.” The TV host said as he made his way to Theodora.

“Duchess Wraithfield.” He did a bow “I wished we could’ve known each other better.”

“You’re not my type but I’ll accept it.” She joked with him.

“Ivy…” He walked over to the small director “Film is a great way to express yourself. Maybe you’ll find new ways to express yourself.”

“I-I’ll make it m-my goal to.” As she began to tear up.

“Adelaide.” He looked to the VR technician nearby and began his approach.

“What cheesy nonsense are you about to say?” She sadly chuckled.

“Just be who you want to be.” He held out his hand and she took it. They shook hands.

“Dahlia.” He turned around to face her.

“If you make a flower comment, I will kill you before the execution does.” She bluntly stated “Nah! Bring it in you bastard!” She smiled, bringing him in for a hug.

“Heh! Someone might miss me. Just shine brighter than the neon you work with.” He got out the hug and went to Rick. He held out his hand and he shook it.

“Bring the angels some more fun.” He patted him on the back as he moved to Harry.

“Just keep the beat moving throughout the killing game.” The hip-hop artist sombrely nodded “Rob.” He approached the wrestler.

“I will protect every single soul here and help them get stronger.” He shook David’s hand.

“Violet. Don’t be afraid to face your truths, because I’ve seen you be scared before.”

“I understand, David.”

“Chester, you were an amazing roommate.”

“That says a lot as we were roommates for about a week.” He shook his hand.

“Blake, look after him and make sure you give him a good life.” He shook the model’s hand.

“Blake will try his best.” Blake nodded, tears flowing out of his eyes.

“Don’t cry buddy.” He wiped the tears off his face. Then he walked to Alex.

“Don’t try and calm me down!” Alex stubbornly yelled at him. David just patted him on the head.

“You’re the man of the train now.” He whispered in his ear. He quickly moved to the right to Cara “Keep calm and game on.” He patted her on the head.

“O-okay!” She nervously cried, giving a small hug to him.

“Don’t be nervous. John, I might be goi-”

“I will be praying for your soul to reach heaven.” He calmly smiled.

“Thanks. Amelia, you may seem distant but try to open up.”

“Of course. I will try to fulfil that statement.”

“It’s not a command.” He chuckled “Rick, keep shooting for the stars.” He pointed at the archer.

“I’ll be reaching for the stars and higher.” The archer pointed back. Then he approached Warden.

“Warden, I apologise for what I’ve done. Your step-brother wanted me to give you this.” He handed the Lipsyncher an envelope. He then gave him a small hug.

“H-Huh?” He stuttered out. Then he approached me.

“Erin. You were the first to capture my heart and I am sorry I couldn’t live to see your future.” He hugged me. I wanted to say something but I didn’t. Why can’t I say something? “I hope you can now find someone new who can treat you better.” And then he walked to Randy. His childhood best friend.

“Why? Why?! Why do all my friends leave me?!” He began to cry violently.

“Then survive.” He made him look up “Survive with your new friends!”

“What?”

“All of these wonderful people can help you and avenge me and Bruce. Promise me?”

“I-I-I-” He began to stutter worse “I promise! I’ll survive with everyone else!”

“Thanks Randy, my friend.” He hugged the meteorologist tightly. And then he walked to his podium “Monokuma, I’m ready.”

“Finally! About time!” The bear straightened up and pulled out gavel “Now then! I’ve prepared a special punishment for David Lidabe, the **Ultimate TV Host**!” He swung down the gavel onto a large red button. A pixelated version of David appeared on a screen on our trial podiums be dragged away by a chain upwards.

“Goodbye everyone!” He smiled as a chain descended quickly from the sky. As it clamped itself around his neck, I felt myself rush forward. And as he began to be dragged up, I clung onto him and felt myself get lifted too.

“Erin? Erin!?” Those were the last words I heard from my brother as I flew with David to his execution.

** Execution: BEGIN! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry it took me this long to update. The execution will be soon


	14. Execution 2/9: Dispatch O'Clock News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd execution of the killing game begins

**3rd person P.O.V.:**

David was dragged upwards to the top of a building with Erin attached to his leg. Suddenly, another chain fires from the ground and wraps around Erin's neck. She's dragged towards the ground as David smashes through the top floor's window. He's cut by the shattered glass as he lands on the floor. He staggered to his feet as he looked around. All he saw was a door that said '**COME IN!**'. Hesitantly, he stumbled towards it and opened the door. All that was in the room was a seat. David nervously walked to the chair and sat down. As soon as his butt touched the chair, an old fashioned television suddenly switched on.

**Dispatch O'Clock News**

**Ultimate TV Host**

**David Lidabe-Executed**

In black and white, a news anchor with a metal Monokuma head began to speak.

"And our final story on tonight's news: A serial killer has been going around and killing the guilty. There most recognizable feature is a long tongue that hangs out of their mouth. Be careful as they were last seen at Kuma TV Studio." And then it shut off as a trapdoor opened below the chair. The TV host crashed into the floor below into a newsroom. But as he stood up, he saw the entire area covered in blood and scratches. The area was destroyed as if there was mass murder. As he turned around, two eyes glowed red behind him. The figure stepped forward and it was Erin. But something was wrong. Her blue eyes were changed with a dark crimson and her tongue was hanging out past her chin. 

"Um... Erin?" He nervously asked.

"...kyaha" She slowly began to cackle "KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She violently guffawed as she tackled him. It caused them to fall down a staircase.

"Erin! What are you-" He didn't have time to ask his question as 'Erin' launched towards him with a pair of scissors. He dodged into another room and slammed the door behind him. He saw a door that says '**EXIT**'. He attempted to walk towards it but as soon as he took a step forward. He got tackled by this killer 'Erin' to the floor.

"Die pretty boy!" She cackled as she launched the scissors into him. But before it could pierce his skin, she shoved her upwards. She fell to the floor and he got her into a chokehold position. She began frantically stabbing the scissors into his arm. But when he wouldn't move, she pretended to go limp. But as soon as his guard was down, she slit her own throat with the scissors and died in his arms.

"This just in." A voice said from behind him "National celebrity David Lidabe has just recently killed one of his own classmates in cold blood. Is one not enough?" He shuddered at the thought until he heard police sirens outside. He was relieved to hear that noise. He limped to the door, pushed it open, and then...

He saw the living face of Erin Rivas staring at him in horror as a SWAT team of Monokuma's surrounded the building. A screen on top of the door was showing a repeating live feed of him and his actions from inside. As they prepared to fire their guns into him, he looked to his right and saw everyone else look on in horror. He gave everyone a wave goodbye. And then he looked to Erin. He smiled brightly and then they opened fire. But as they did so, Monokemono was shoved into the firing range by Monobo. He was quickly reduced to stuffing and machine parts.

"Noooo!" Erin screamed as she tried to run forward. But then they suddenly stopped firing. Silence. The TV host looked down as he saw his body riddled with bullet holes. And then he fell to the ground. Erin dashed forward in an urge of desperation "No no no no no no! Don't die! Don't die! Please!" She was crying into David as he was losing his life force.

"E-Erin." He shakingly uttered out, bringing a hand to her face.

"Huh?"

"I-I'd c-climb e-every m-mountain." He quietly sang "A-and swim every o-ocean. J-just to be with you. A-And fix what I've b-broken." He then began to cry as he brought her face closer to his "'Cause I n-n-need y-you t-to s-see. That you are the reason." And then he kissed her. Her first kiss. But that was the last kiss she could have with him as his life faded away. As soon as they broke the kiss, he closed his eyes with a smile on his face. There was silence for a few seconds before...

"David?" She nudged him quietly, but there was no point. David Lidabe, the **Ultimate TV Host** was dead "D-David? Come on. Wake up! Please! David! DAVID!" She sobbed as she tried to reanimate him with CPR, the kiss of life, stopping the blood flowing from his wounds. But there was no point.

**Execution: END!**

"Ooh! What a fun little ending!" Monokuma giggled as he skipped forwards "But thanks to this, you're not having any more history lessons." And then she lept towards him like a wild animal. Rob and Blake who were closest grabbed her arms.

"Erin no! Remembered what happened with Harry!" Rob yelled but she was blinded by rage.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU AND THE MASTERMIND AND ALL YOUR LITTLE PETS! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She screamed in rage. 

"Erin. I'm sorry about this." Amelia softly whispered as she struck Erin in the back of the neck, causing her to lose consciousness. 

"Well, you should probably take your little friend back to the train. I'll take care of things here." He smiled.

"Amelia..." Randy quietly uttered out.

"Yes?" 

"Do that thing to me right now before I throw someone at him." He darkly muttered.

"Sure thing." And the next thing they knew, they were dragging two unconscious students back to the train. 

"This is sick!" Harry yelled as the train began moving again

"I know." The mastermind thought to themselves "But I don't have a choice and neither do you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin Rivas-Alive  
Chester Rivas-Alive  
Blake Swiftwood-Alive  
Amelia-Mae Kearney-Alive  
James McDean-Alive  
Cara Summers-Alive  
Bruce Moore-Deceased  
Warden Moore-Alive  
Glinda Quisling-Alive  
Ivy Crimson-Alive  
Amelia Addlestone-Alive  
David Lidabe-Deceased  
Randy Romaine-Alive  
Theodora Wraithfield-Alive  
Rick Ordario-Alive  
Violet Worthingdale-Alive  
Alex Tudor-Alive  
Rob O'Hannigan-Alive  
Adelaide Withering-Alive  
Dahlia Zhirch-Alive  
John Simmons-Alive  
Harry Repot-Alive


	15. After the execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the 2nd execution (Don't forget Hina's), Erin reflects on all that's happened so far

**Erin P.O.V:**

"DAVID!" I screamed shooting out of... my bed... "Huh? Is this my room?" It was my room, the lights turned off and silent apart from my voice.

"Erin?" I heard a familiar voice from beside me. It was Randy, in Amelia's bed.

"Randy?" And then I remembered what happened to David. His best friend and my boyfriend "I'm... so so sorry."

"And I am too." He said, getting out of his covers and turning to face me. I did the same "My emotions clouded my logic and nearly got most of us killed."

"It's not your fault." I told him, doing the same as he did "He was your best friend since you were kids. I can understand why you kept defending him."

"Rubbish!" He looked away from me "I was a cock-up." He silently began to cry.

"No, you weren't. You wanted to protect someone you care about." I smiled softly "All I do is guarantee death for everyone."

"That's not true." He told me "You protected all of us from death." I proceeded to give him a look that could only be described as 'Really?' "Most of us. I mean, what's the chance of another murder?"

"Could be very likely." A voice said from the floor.

"Agh!" We screamed, jumping back.

"Chill. It's just me Amelia." Amelia said from the floor. I switched on the floor to see Amelia, Blake, Chester, James, and Luna lying on the floor.

"Why are you guys on the floor?" I asked nervously.

"Randy's in my bed." Amelia bluntly stated.

"Blake's roommate is Randy," Blake informed us cheerfully.

"Our roommates are dead." James and Chester added sadly.

"I'm also your brother Erin," Chester added, "I'm looking after you."

"I guess this is what people call a sleepover. Correct?" Amelia pondered. Luna purred happily on James.

"Yeah," I said, joining them on the floor "And you're having it with your friends."

"It's weird how close we've all got within a week of knowing each other." Randy joked with us as he sat on the floor with us.

"So, can I ask you guys something?" I asked with a smile "What was with the musical number from earlier?"

"Yeah. That was interesting." Chester added, "What was with that?"

"Well, you're both big fans of musicals," Amelia commented, "so we tried to do a modern musical."

"How did you know that?" I questioned.

"I checked everyone's social media before I came here." She openly admitted.

"Wait what?" James asked.

"I heard social media is a good sign of someone. That is what I got from teenage films." Oh, this fool of my friend.

"Those movies are fictional. Not everything in them is a fact." Chester explained. She looked mildly disappointed.

"So my research was useless. Well, I will inform you that Harry is the most followed one out of all of us." She sadly explained.

"Of course he is..." I commented.

"But you're social media does have a bit of musical theatre." She added, proceeding to list the shows my brother and I have seen.

"Okay..." James looked at Amelia with concern "why do you think Theodora tried to kill Glinda?"

"Oh yeah. Did we ever clear that up?" Blake asked.

"Well, maybe we'll find out soon," I explained. Then the morning announcement rang.

**Ding Dong! **

**Bing Bong! **

**It is now 7am meaning its daytime! **

**Everyone, please meet in the main hall in 1 hour. **

"Wow. Is it that time already? Wait..." I had a proper look at everybody. They all had bags under their eyes except Randy "Did you guys go to sleep?"

"...maybe?" Chester answered, standing up and exiting the room, followed shortly by Blake and James. 

"You sure you two are ready to go out?" Amelia asked nervously. Randy stood up.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said, offering my hand to get up. I took it, immediately humming to it.

"Hopefully, no one else dies." I jokingly said, leaving the room with them. But I realized too late, that statement was a joke.


	16. Character Designs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm updating all the character designs and once they're all done I'll continue. I'll be giving process on this chapter then Chapter 2 will begin

[Alex Tudor](https://imgur.com/Dx5rT8G)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this prologue and don't get easily attached to characters ever! Like seriously, if one of you're characters is your favourite and they die, you'll regret it.


End file.
